


hit and run

by jkmlzebra



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkmlzebra/pseuds/jkmlzebra





	1. 寂寞余花（ABO）

【獒龙ABO】寂寞余花

 

在一片衣香鬓影里，他像令人猝不及防的早秋，突然远远地走过来。  
他在白衬衫外裹一件徽章刺绣的西装，清瘦挺拔，肩线绵长，骨骼舒展。在满是脂粉气的凉风中，裸露着修长的脖颈、脚踝和冷白的肌肤，眼尾唇角已有艳色，举手投足却还有少年气。

张继科想着他浑身赤裸得骑在自己身上摇摇晃晃的样子，轻晃高脚杯中的红酒。

他绕有兴味地看着马龙在十点钟方向落座，和身旁精致优雅的女演员微笑致意，轻碰玻璃杯。马龙不时点头，衣领随着他低头的动作下滑露出白皙修长的后颈。 

那截漂亮的脖颈上，有浅浅的齿痕——抹不去的，带着轻微的疼痛感。公众人物多少有点顾忌，玩的再过火，雷池还是难越，占有欲只停留在齿痕上。 信息素混杂着脂粉香气幽浮在空气中，即使人群阻挡，马龙还是感觉到了信息素的攻击性，并且目标是他。后颈的腺体不可控的瘙痒，像被羽毛轻轻撩拨。他若无其事地端起酒杯灌了自己一口酒，去阻止自己想摸后颈的动作。而始作俑者却一副事不关己的样子，和身边艳丽的年轻女性攀谈，歪着头，温柔而暧昧。

左手边坐着玫瑰一样艳丽的女性omega，以为张继科眼神所及之处是自己，便柔声细语地和张继科搭话。他礼貌地放下酒杯，用手支着头眼神飘忽地客套，没一会儿就又走神了——他发现omega长长的耳线上坠着一颗银色小星星，随着主人的动作轻微晃动着，场景交叠，这颗星像悬在马龙面前。

女性omega精明得很，借着撩头发看了两眼张继科视线所指，说：“张先生，听说你俩上个月因为嘉浓的事闹的有点不愉快，这气还没消啊，那马总这杯酒你喝是不喝啊。”

张继科这才回过神来，发现马龙微笑着向他举杯致意——他还是被发现了。  
理所当然，他从来就没有隐藏过自己的眼神与表情。隔着两张圆桌，他们将杯中的酒一饮而尽。他们笑着对饮，像隔着银河，却又不是深情的神话主角。  
说不清地各怀鬼胎。

对面的人，骨像皮像眉眼身形无不精美利落，一如既往的精雕细琢的如玉容颜，却是长剑挑花面不改色的狠角色。  
马龙想，当年应该直接掐断他的脖子。  
小怪物。  
可他也知道，只要他伸出手，小怪物一定会去亲吻他的指尖。  
不知羞。  
他虚长的四岁，在这个小怪物面前毫无优势，从他十四岁开始就已经没办法对付。  
果然，一放下酒杯，他就看见张继科带着笑意的眼睛，眼尾有一道翘起的弧度，恶作剧成功一样的得意。

 

 

没有一场酒会是为了单纯的品酒。  
商人们惺惺作态，试探发生在不经意间，酒杯轻碰就涌动暗流。人总是轻而易举的说谎，又被谎言推挤。毕竟说假话不计后果，就像晃动红酒一样容易。

马龙靠在一辆白色豪车上喘息。车库里安静极了。  
远离空不了酒杯与虚伪的话语，他以为这样就能远离物欲横流，然而，他的欲望一步一步接近，然后一寸一寸地想要吞没他。

小怪物的嘴唇像湿润的红玫瑰，蜻蜓点水一样停留在他的脸颊。信息素悄无声息地暗暗涌动，将他包裹在正中心。  
马龙觉得自己是喜欢这样的亲吻的，就像喜欢各种香气馥郁的花朵。他伸出舌尖舔舐，用牙齿轻咬，企图寻找不存在的、丰盛而黏稠的花汁。  
他清晰的感觉到张继科收紧了臂弯，然后用不甚柔软的指腹去摩挲颈后的腺体，慢条斯理的，贴在他耳边问：“你为什么要喝这么多酒啊？”  
马龙把下巴靠在他的宽宽的肩，搂着他窄窄的腰，像是在讨好，“你生气啦？”  
顺着话锋，张继科逗他：“怎么?还不准人生气啦？”  
问句一出，马龙就笑了，用软软的嗓子说他是小孩子做派。  
张继科其实一点也不像小孩子，他的个子比马龙高些，轻而易举地把人笼在身前的阴影里。他的声音低低的，沉沉的，讲情话的时候很是动人，  
“我还是个小孩子的时候就喜欢你，你别装不知道。”

小孩子最会说谎了。马龙这样想着。  
那十四岁算不算小孩呢？

他的手掌顺着马龙的脊背下滑，然后从腰间钻进去，温柔地抽出压在裤子里的白衬衫，然后摩挲在细韧的腰腹间。  
可沉默混杂着暧昧，不合时宜的蔓延着。  
虽然张继科看不见，但他可以猜到马龙现在的样子，抿着嘴皱着眉，心不甘情不愿。  
马龙过了好一会儿才悠悠开口，听着挺委屈：“其实那时候我也才十七八岁，四舍五入也是个小孩，你别和我一般见识。”  
“小孩子才不会威胁我说要拧断我的脖子。”  
“我就是威胁一下，怎么可能真对小孩动手呢，何况是你先动手动脚的。”马龙从容地把那只想去解皮带的狗爪子移开，“先回家”  
他已经在让步了，张继科还不依不饶地问要回哪个家——是讨了糖果还要继续敲门的小怪物。  
主人没办法，只能附赠了一个亲亲，把小怪物的脖子盖上了一个红色的印记。然后再去问好不好，果然得到了肯定的回答。  
“叫一下司机，你也喝酒了”  
马龙轻嗅他的脖颈，不出意外地闻到了熟悉的信息素味道还有淡淡的酒气。

 

车窗外一路霓虹，车里亮着灯光。  
回忆像把刀，划破夜色，变成触目所及的时光和场景。  
马龙十八岁的时候分化成了omega，而对面就是这个十三四的小孩子。把他逼进了衣柜里。  
那时候他们好像就已经认识很久了。  
久到生出一些难以启齿的情愫。  
久到马龙可以轻易揉捏他的脸颊，调戏他头上的一簇呆毛，替他把真空穿着的运动服拉链拉到顶，然后和他说你已经不是小孩啦。  
久到张继科可以顺着他的腿慢慢爬进柜子里，盯着他的眼睛，紧贴着躯干，纠缠着四肢，替他贴上屏蔽贴，然后认真的问马龙以后能不能做他的omega。  
柜子里热气蒸腾，信息素熏的人头昏脑涨。  
马龙的衬衫已经湿透了，领口的扣子一直开到胸膛，露出带着热度的粉色的肌肤，领带松垮垮地悬着。  
汗水还挂在张继科的刘海，眼皮脸颊嘴唇无一不带着湿润的红色，像带露水的玫瑰，朝气满满锐气逼人。  
张继科问他，你系着领带不热吗？我帮你解开？  
说着已经伸过手去解那条黑色的领带，然后解开一些别的什么东西——他想破坏这种带着蛊惑的距离感，他实在他不喜欢这种距离了，触手可及又好像遥不可及。  
马龙猛地捏住他的脖子，清楚地看到张继科颈部的皮肤变红，脉搏在他的指尖窜动。  
他还是松了手劲，喘息着说：“现在不行。”  
张继科的声音听着有点委屈，嗓子有点哑了，可还是不依不饶地问：“怎么就不行了？”  
他其实还想发点脾气的，毕竟他真的着急了，可是马龙给了他一个亲吻，轻轻落在他的面颊，然后问他，这样行不行？  
张继科回答说不行。  
然后又爬动了一步，攀上了马龙的肩膀，亲吻了他的后颈裸露的发烫的肌肤。  
“现在行了。”

 

一上车，张继科就接了个电话，像是在听汇报，说了一句知道了，就冷着脸挂了电话，扭头看向窗外。  
马龙问：“看你脸这么臭，肯定是因为嘉浓影业的事吧。”  
这话其实不是询问也不是试探，因为前因后果他都很清楚。  
张继科也不回答。明暗变换的灯光衬得他眉目深邃，唇色也很是温柔。马龙甚至可以看到他鼻尖的侧影落在脸庞。  
这时候他又答非所问,直直撞上马龙的视线：“马总有兴趣？”  
马龙也不躲闪，尽情地欣赏青年英俊的面容。  
“你有兴趣那我就没兴趣啦。”  
“这么不想和我扯上关系啊？”他的语气平淡，像是已经把话语重复过无数次。  
“是啊。”马龙又问，“你猜这一句是真话还是假话？”  
“那你觉得我在车库里说的是真话还是假话呢”  
张继科突然靠过来，马龙心跳漏了一拍，而那人却只是埋在他的颈窝里，然后去舔弄他的脖颈和耳垂，像使坏的小狼狗。  
“这个问题挺无聊的，你看我都标记你了。”  
马龙不可置否地沉默，他们之间是牢固的AO标记关系。明面上剑拔弩张你死我活，私底下倒还有点不自知的柔情，总是较劲，像手段不高明的调情。  
他手劲温柔地抚摸这颗毛茸茸的脑袋，从后脑勺一直摸到前额，张继科拉住他的手，问他在摸什么。  
马龙一派天真地说：“我只是看看你把狗耳朵藏在哪里啊”  
他没摸到毛茸茸的狗耳朵，只摸到张继科的耳尖，热乎乎的，再仔细一看，已经红扑扑了。  
“等到家了，我让你摸个够。”

司机面不改色地开了一路，终于没忍住开始憋着笑意耸肩。

啧，一脸纯良地开黄腔。

 

他工作的第一年，就成了马龙最头疼的竞争对手，你来我往，互相添了不少麻烦，他俩心照不宣，总有点乐在其中的意思。  
别墅是张继科自己买的，资金主要来自一个房地产项目的丰厚回报。马龙算不上高兴，谈了几个月的生意，结果被张继科截胡了。  
拿到房产证的那天，他就无视马龙公司职员震惊的目光，晃进了高层的办公室。

张继科坐在马龙办公桌上晃着别墅的钥匙，他只穿着白色的衬衫，领口的扣子恰到好处地开了三颗，露出一点轮廓清晰的胸肌，狭窄的腰线由一个弧度束进腰带里去，线条流畅又美丽。  
他说，今晚去我家啊。  
啪嗒作响的键盘声这才停了下来，马龙抬头问他：“谁家？”  
张继科从桌子上下来，从背后搂着马龙的脖子，亲吻他衣领下暗红的吻痕，“你家”  
“怎么又变成我家了？”马龙任他搂着自己，温热的呼吸停留在自己的颈侧，任他把那串钥匙放进自己西装外套的口袋里。  
“我家就是你家”  
“那我不想去怎么办”，马龙很享受逆着他说话的感觉，像在逗小孩，“你也没什么办法啊”  
“你真不去啊？那我先去你家把你的宝贝们搬过去，你来不来我都没关系的”  
眼前又响起一串金属轻碰的声音，马龙的笑意有点凝固，张继科手里换成了另一串钥匙，还悬着一个m型龙纹的金属片。  
“你给我的，马先生”  
昨晚看见张继科乖乖等在自己公寓门前的可怜样，马龙于心不忍就直接把备用钥匙给他了。  
现在想来，实在是失策。

 

张继科私底下话不算多，手机屏幕暗了以后，就闭着眼睛靠在马龙肩上，他有点鼻炎，酒会的时候受了风，难耐的吸吸鼻子，马龙偏过头看他打颤的睫毛。  
车好像开了很久，下车的时候，马龙的右肩都有点麻了。张继科还挂在他身上，示意他开门。马龙叹了一口气，然后从兜里掏出那一串钥匙，打开了别墅大门。

别墅的位置别样的野。夜色沉沉，二楼的落地窗开着，穿山过水而来的晚风吹得窗帘猎猎作响。  
马龙还穿着西装坐在床尾，手臂向后撑在柔软的羊绒被上，放松的仰着头，露出一截天鹅一样白皙修长的颈子。张继科穿着浴袍从浴室走出来，马龙听见脚步声就抬头看他。  
他后背的纹身还挺好看的，  
床垫陷了下去，是张继科丢开擦头发的毛巾，单膝跪在床沿，捏着马龙下巴，用湿润的拇指刮了一下他的嘴唇：“你的aphla好看吗？”  
马龙这才发现自己自己是勾着嘴角的，就又很捧场地多看了两眼说：“不和我抢生意就更好看了”  
“那不行，我怕你一个人无聊”  
无论这算不算体贴，马龙总是买账的，他捏捏张继科不甚圆润的脸颊，又滑过有棱角的下颌骨。张继科也不反感，在风中吸吸鼻子。  
马龙把他推开：“我去关窗户”  
还没起身，就被张继科揽着倒在了床上。床垫和被子软的像棉花，张继科的嘴唇软的像花瓣，信息素裹挟着浓烈的情欲来势汹汹，突如其来的亲吻让马龙神魂颠倒。  
“别去，没人看得见的”  
他迷迷糊糊的，听见张继科小声说了一句，转念一想，这荒无人烟的确实是看不见。胸前的人扶起他的肩胛，单手剥掉了那件徽章刺绣西装，亲吻随着一颗颗衬衫扣子的解开而落下。他的嘴唇在最后一颗扣子停留，灼热的呼吸不怀好意地撩拨马龙的小腹，却又不继续下去，回过头亲吻马龙泛起情色的粉红的脸颊，轻咬他发着低热的耳朵。  
“剩下的你自己脱吧”

马龙听到他粗重的呼吸声，顺手拉扯他童话设定一样的大耳朵，果然也是又红又热。  
“狗耳朵倒是没有，就是牙尖嘴利的”  
张继科和他交换一个黏糊糊的吻，然后仰躺在床上看马龙脱衣服，看他紧致而收敛的肌肉逐渐暴露在空气中，背肌、胸肌然后是腹肌，最后跨坐到自己身上，打开了浴袍松垮垮的带子。  
张继科双手捏着马龙细韧的侧腰，又不经意地停留在他小腹的那颗小痣上，像迷恋秘密的小孩。马龙清晰地感受到aphla炙热的欲望抵在他的股缝，而自己omega的本能暗中作祟，后颈的腺体烫的惊人，后穴汩汩涌出的液体打湿了aphla的小腹。  
他撑着张继科的胸口，慢慢沉下身体，喘息着没有动作。汹涌而上的快感让张继科刹那间脑海里一片空白，几乎什么都忘了，马龙看着他红通通的脸，找到了逗小孩的恶趣味。  
“你别不动啊”  
张继科的掌心热乎乎的，在他的后腰来回摩挲，毛头小子一样的难耐。马龙还没得意两下，就被aphla捏着腰狠狠的往下按，然后上下顶弄。  
他低低的喘，随着摇摇晃晃的动作泻出一点呻吟，  
张继科看着他水汽朦胧的眼睛，看着他染上情欲的肌肤，看着他的汗水顺着脖颈滴到自己赤裸的胸膛上，看着他仰着脖子呼气。  
马龙不解风情地不动了，只是暧昧地喘着气，然后抚摸张继科汗湿的胸肌。  
“你心跳的好快啊”  
突然间的天旋地转，张继科一下就处在了居高临下的位置，又深深的埋进了omega湿润而温暖的身体里，深深浅浅的动着，顶的马龙弓起腰，脚趾因为刺激的快感而微微痉挛着。  
他还没到发情期，生殖腔口紧闭着，被试探性地顶了两下，便吃痛去推拒张继科的身体，支吾了两声却没说话。  
张继科也不再动作，俯下身趴在马龙的胸口说，语气像在哄人：“你别不说话，我不进去”  
马龙不说话的时候他最害怕，他讨好地舔掉马龙嘴角的涎水，马龙盯着他小狗一样无辜又湿漉漉的眼睛问：“你想不想进去?”  
年轻的aphla郑重点点头。  
马龙刚被他的表情逗笑了，哪知下一秒就被掐着大腿根狠狠顶了几下，张继科的语气像极了十四岁的小少年——纯真又恶劣：“那下次行不行?”

行啊。  
怎么不行。

 

窗户还是关上了，灯也全关了，只剩两人的呼吸声在一片黑暗里纠缠。  
马龙流了很多汗，赤裸着包裹在柔软的被子里。张继科从背后拥着他，额头抵着他湿漉漉的头发，嘴唇滑过他烙上牙印的带着热度的腺体，刚想再落下一个吻，就听见马龙有气无力的声音，  
“脖子不准亲，明天我还要去你公司谈判呢”

 

end


	2. 狂热

【獒龙】狂热

大概是年…下

 

张继科一遍又一遍地洗澡。热。  
炎热让人有时候无法呼吸。白瞎了得之不易的休假。

马龙坐在他的床上，衬衫被汗水打的透明。窗户大开着，凉风绝迹，只留下快要沸腾的空气。听见浴室门打开的声音，他扭过头抱怨了一句，宁愿洗澡也不愿意和我说话？  
裸着上半身的人不说话，径直爬到床上，搂着他的腰，把脸压到他耳后汗湿的头发上。马龙觉得很热，那是从心口烧上来的热度，张继科不怀好意地呼吸，把这股热一下烧到了他的眼睛里。

张继科把他压到床上，双手撑在他两侧，居高临下地看着他把眼底的褐色变成琥珀样，眼皮有些红红的水光氤氲。马龙拉扯着他的耳廓，想把他拉下来，手指热热的软软的，张继科心甘情愿地像温驯的大型犬，他把上半身压在马龙身上，马龙一下一下地摸着这颗湿漉漉的脑袋。

过度清醒是破坏气氛的利器。不过，马龙很难相信张继科是清醒的——马龙，你还记得你来的目的是什么吗？他又撑起上半身借了马龙的领带，顺带着把领口的扣子一颗颗解开，然后一脸纯良的说，我怕你热。  
马龙握住他还想继续往下的手腕，清醒的声音——像是凉风过境，要把张继科眼尾的桃花吹落。  
和你分手啊，我记得可清楚了。顶着大太阳开车过来，结果你都不肯给我开个空调，果然应该和你分手。

张继科很是委屈的说，空调坏了。  
马龙偏过头去，胸口的起伏得很明显，可脸上还是平时那幅冷漠疏离的模样，优美的线条从脖颈延伸到肩背——最清醒的模样包裹一颗混乱的心。  
张继科知道他生气了，讨好地去亲吻他握在自己腕间的手指，我错了，我道歉还不行吗？  
声音好听的人只要把握好说话的节奏和语调，就先胜三分——绝对没有那些烂桃花了，我发誓。  
他听到马龙轻笑了一声后说，发誓有用的话，还要什么警察啊？  
他回答说，可你偏偏喜欢我这个小警察啊。  
马龙说，得寸进尺。

小警察把他衬衫扣子全解开的时候，感觉腰间缠上来一双腿，顺着他的腰线慢慢摩挲。马龙看着他情欲迷离的双眼，又望了望窗外悠悠飘过的蓬松棉花一样的云朵，黏糊糊地喊了一声继科儿。  
张继科一愣，就被他踹下了床，又听见他不解风情地声音——把窗户关了行不行？做警察的白日宣淫也不担心被举报啊？

可是没空调啊，关窗户我怕你热——张继科只拉了窗帘，室内暗了很多，只偷溜进来的一道光打在他的身上，亮亮的汗水从侧脸顺着起伏的肌肉线条滑进不可描述的地方。小警察生着漂亮的眼睛，看人时总有暧昧不清的情绪在蔓延，此刻更甚。

张继科看着他泛红的鼻尖和眼角说，你总是嫌热。说完又伸手去解他的裤子，眼神里有点探询的意味——我帮你脱了？  
这种问题他也可以问得理所当然。马龙起了恶趣味就要去逗他，  
张警官抓人的时候也这么磨磨蹭蹭的吗？

下一秒，他的手腕就被掐着用领带固定在床头的柱子上，小警察带着热度的手掌顺着他的髋骨将他的裤子褪下来甩在地上，然后一寸一寸温柔地摩挲，到了膝弯的地方却突然使力，将马龙的左腿弯折到了胸口——张继科从不吝惜展示他的身手，即使是在这种荷尔蒙浓度宛如迷药的场子。  
他说，那是因为我追的人不是你。  
马龙舔了舔上唇，  
我记得追我的人明明就是你。

 

追马龙的人确实是张继科。  
张继科第一天巡街，就遇上了抢劫的。  
追了大概三条街，张继科才把那个梳油头穿西装的小贼压到了墙上，特地拿出自己最正气凛然的声音说，穿得人模狗样的不学点好。  
然后又把那个人的脸往墙上压了压，那人白白净净的脸上擦出了红痕，却一点没有做贼心虚的样子，听着小警察急促的喘气声，才像是无奈地轻笑了一声说，跑了。  
小警察说，无论谁跑了你都跑不了。

抢劫的跑了！就刚才那个黑上衣牛仔裤的！  
马龙忍无可忍，趁着小警察愣神的功夫挣脱了束缚，瞬间扭转局势，将小警察推到了另一面墙上，期间似乎感觉腰间被摸了一下，一时没把握好力道，然后听到了骨头清脆的撞击声——直到看到对方只是个唇红齿白美少年，马龙才觉得这一串行为有点过激了。

小警察大概觉得理亏，也不还手，右手委屈地别在身后，说了一声对不起后用那双水波荡漾的眼睛看着他，像深千尺的桃花潭。  
大概是因为天气逐渐热了，马龙很是受用这种自带漫漫水汽的眼神。他揪着小警察胸前的衣料，盯着那串数字念：  
编号1020…02…16。

小警察问，你要告我？  
马龙说，哪能啊，我还怕你控告我袭警呢。  
小警察又问，你是律师？苏氏律师事务所的？  
马龙赶忙放开手。小警察抽出了右手，指间夹着一张名片，说，我捡的。

腰间那一下异动原来不是幻觉，律师先生觉得自己轻敌了——那警察先生有什么需要帮助的吗？  
张继科可怜兮兮地甩甩手腕。马龙看见他腕骨上红肿一片，那刚才那声骨裂声大概也不是幻觉。  
他说，我受伤了。  
言外之意，你要负责。  
再言外之意，你跑得了和尚跑不了庙。

小警察的声音低低的，今天我入职第一天，这身衣服我也蛮喜欢的，原本想着能捉个抢劫的也算没白来，追了三条街不说，手上还挂了彩，偏偏遇到你这个不好对付的律师。  
他的口吻其实是愉快的，带着天真，眼睛像是会说话，藏着一种充沛浓烈的情意。

 

马龙是没想到自己会被一个初出茅庐的小警察套路了的。  
比如说，现在张继科问他，你喜欢什么口味的？  
可以想象他半蹲在路边，询问迷路的小孩儿喜欢什么味道的棒棒糖的样子——马龙想，如果这个问题指向的不是润滑剂就更好了。  
他回答说，葡萄柚的。  
张继科说只有薄荷味的怎么办？  
马龙很是冷酷地就准备套衣服走人，又被张继科搂回床上——薄荷味的好啊，清新脱俗回味无穷，像你。

最后其实还是葡萄柚的。  
和凌厉而不友好的外表不同，张继科其实是个温柔的人，如果面对他喜欢的人，他可以更温柔。  
马龙捏他手臂的肌肉叫他轻点的时候，他就可以轻点。眼神里没了当差时的攻击性，黑漆漆的还显得有点含情脉脉，眼尾那一抹桃粉色像是在调情，说的话也像在调情，  
你那样子真好看，你知不知道？  
马龙反问，什么时候？  
其实现在的马龙也好看，白如薄雪的肌肤却有嫣红一片，幽暗狭长的眼睛里泛着涟漪——可是不及那时好看。

马龙揪着他的衣服念他的编号时，高傲的像一只猫——脖颈到手臂的线条优美，肌肉紧致而收敛的包裹在纤细的骨骼上。然后，用猫咪一样粉嫩而弧度动人的嘴唇念他的编号，短得好像不过一秒，又长得像一世纪。  
他深深浅浅的顶弄，让马龙的眼神有点散了，嘴角勾着笑意从他精瘦的腰间、饱满的胸膛逡巡到那双含笑含情的眼睛。他的眼睛真是好看啊，马龙这样想，和那时一样好看。

就算只拉了窗帘，室内温度还是升的很快。高温又进一步催升了他们席卷全身的热度。  
马龙头昏脑涨却逻辑清晰地指挥，张继科，把窗帘拉开——他快要中暑了，一定是疯了才会在这蒸笼一样的屋子里和他做这种事。  
小警察说，这是白日宣淫。  
大律师呼噜他湿漉漉的头毛说，没事，有我在没人告得赢你。  
张继科趴在他热乎乎的胸口，我能不能住到你那儿去，空调一时半会儿修不好。  
意料之中地一声轻笑，意料之外地一句随便你。

他真的很怕热。  
张继科这样想着，套上裤子，拉开了窗帘。时钟不紧不慢地走到了六点钟，而夏天的白昼那样长，还悬着热度骇人的太阳。

他看着白花花湿漉漉的马龙问，要不要我帮你洗个澡？  
马龙翻过身，只留给他一个留着红痕的裸背。张继科从来不怕他这幅拒人千里之外的样子，又凑上去亲吻他白皙而弧度优美的脖颈。  
那人低低笑了一声，含糊不清地应了一声好。

 

-end-


	3. 极乐实验（ABO）

极乐实验（獒龙／ABO／一发完）

*题材敏感，理性阅读  
*药物改造与PTSD预警

 

天昏地暗，暴雨如注。  
像被熊熊烈火灼烧着，骨骼与血肉都疼痛无比，明明是黑暗一片，风雨呼啸，却又依稀可以听见一些支离破碎的声音，得意的，嘲讽的，冷漠的……  
那么多那么多的声音，交织在一起，凌乱重复，无休无止，像绳索一样将他重重缠绕，然后再慢慢绞紧，很疼、疼的说不出话，甚至无法呼吸。  
马龙就这样和天花板沉默的对视。床头的手机响了三四次他才接起，电话里许昕语气焦急又克制，他问马龙怎么不接电话，是不是不舒服。  
马龙说，我睡得太熟了，没有听见。  
那头的许昕沉默了几秒说，你骗我。你又骗我。  
马龙无法反驳，毕竟他已经超过七十二小时无法进入睡眠了。他岔开话题问许昕到底有什么事。  
许昕说，娜丽要见你。  
漫长的沉默，让许昕的神经绷成一根极细的线。他试着放松气氛：不就是一个被关进监狱的女性omega吗？何况有我和继科都会陪你一起去。  
那个名字像一串电流过脑。  
马龙听见自己用极小的声音无意识地又重复了一遍：继科。  
电话那头的许昕愕然，他的师兄，组织曾经最强的alpha,用一个无力而麻木的声音回答他，许昕，你知道的，她没有那么简单。  
师兄，她已经被抓住了，“极乐”也已经消失了…  
马龙按下挂机键，把自己裹进被子里。

*  
雨幕阴霾，四下里，鸦雀无声。  
张继科就那样撑着一把黑伞，沐浴在大雨之中。  
看着他越走越近，马龙下意识就要往反方向走，却被拉住了手腕，越挣脱就被攥得越紧。  
张继科哑着声音说，许昕没空，换我来接你。他看见马龙的瞳孔躲闪，唇色惨白。他乐观地期待着马龙会答应，可是他只听到了一个字。  
滚。  
黑巧克力一样的信息素随呼吸流入马龙的四肢百骸，无助的腿软，绝望的颤栗。  
他又厉声，滚远一点。  
可那人不管不顾，把他往车上拖。他的力气大不如前，被眼前强壮的alpha轻易地用安全带固定在了汽车后座。  
张继科边往驾驶座走边说，等这事真正结束了，我就滚得远远的。  
马龙扭过头，胸口剧烈的起伏着。他的脑子嗡嗡作响，却依稀听见张继科极其苦涩的声音，  
我知道你肯定不会原谅我了，那要我怎么做，你才能解气呢？  
他想说，我不怪你。可是，马龙听见自己恶狠狠地说，我想要你死。

汽车驶向那座铜墙铁壁的监狱。  
蓝牙耳机里传来许昕的声音：我偷看了病历，除了那个…以外，还有严重的PTSD症状。  
张继科紧紧抓着方向盘，透过车内后视镜，他看见马龙想被抽离了灵魂一样，望着窗外的雨雾。

＊  
无论眼前多欢欣多喧闹，那个场景都在马龙脑海里反复重演，一次又一次，无法停止的恶梦。  
他以为行动圆满成功，可是没有。  
他们发生了致命的失误：目标对象错误。  
枪声响起，前一秒还牵着他手的小女孩被丢进了黑沉沉的海里。  
那个恶魔一样的女性omega,终于撕下了最后的伪装，用甜美而无畏的声音说，你输了。  
海面上鲜血刺眼，才被他从阴森的实验室解救出来的小女孩还没等到天亮，就被黑色的海水吞没。他趴在冰凉的甲板上，后颈隐隐作痛。  
我最讨厌alpha那一副高高在上无所不能的样子。omega摇了摇手中的针筒，三分得意七分狠毒，这就是“极乐”，我最满意的作品。

马龙跳下海前最后的记忆定格在张继科企图拉住他衣角的双手和变形的表情，还有女人被全副武装的行动组控制时也虚伪自信的笑。

现在这个女人又摆出一副人畜无害的样子，乖巧的坐在他面前。娇小玲珑，甜美如幼童。  
她的后颈贴着屏蔽贴，避免信息素的压迫下出意外。马龙发现后颈有异物感，才想起自己也贴着一样的东西。  
审讯室包括他和张继科在内，还有三四个人，可她只盯着马龙，诡异的歪着头笑。  
她说，娜丽只想和马龙说话。  
张继科清了场，审讯室里只剩他们三人。他发现马龙低着头，身体不停的颤抖，白衬衫被冷汗打湿。他想去安抚，又怕激起马龙更严重的应激反应。  
他又发现娜丽把视线停在他身上，笑得玩味。  
娜丽说，我记得你，跟着马龙跳海的那个傻子。她眨巴着美丽的眼睛，接着说，  
你应该感谢娜丽的。  
那晚的记忆不停的填满张继科的脑海，太沉重太压抑，他看见马龙瘦削颓废的背影，觉得自己心口像被刀剜过，鲜血淋漓。  
这时候马龙突然站了起来，用手捶着桌面，声嘶力竭的指控对面的女人。  
在张继科的印象里，他从来没有这样失态过。  
他说，你是疯子！丧心病狂的疯子！  
娜丽一秒就敛起笑意，恢复恶魔的本性。她说，对啊，就是这个疯子把你从alpha变成了omega。

*  
张继科把马龙紧紧搂在怀里。  
怀里的人没有挣扎，脱力一样靠在他的肩头，眼神没有焦点，双手无力的垂在身侧。他周身散发着清淡而甜美的信息素，就像一个天生的omega。即使隔着屏蔽贴。  
洗手间里的这五分钟，长得像一个世纪，又短得像一次呼吸。张继科不断压缩两人之间的距离，直到他可以听到马龙的心跳声。  
马龙说，你早就知道极乐是什么了吧？  
他不点头也不摇头，只去亲吻马龙白皙的脖颈。  
马龙又说，所以，我现在是不A不O的怪物了。  
他听见张继科的声音无比动听，像最悠扬的安魂曲。他说，我们还没分化的时候，我就喜欢你，我们俩都分化成alpha的时候，我也喜欢你，无论你以后怎么样，我都喜欢你。  
张继科觉得这大概是自己这辈子说过最深情的话了，可是他还是被马龙推开了。  
马龙说，你在可怜我吗？

*  
极乐究竟是什么？  
娜丽知道，因为她是研发者。  
马龙知道，因为他是第一个被试验者。  
张继科知道，因为他参与了马龙第一次反应过程。

他把马龙从海里带回岸上的时候，马龙已经神志不清，应该是药剂起了反应，疼痛已经让他无法站立。他像被抽掉了脊骨，软软地倚在张继科的身上。  
张继科觉得自己的血液慢慢沸腾，思维被搅得一片混乱。除了海水的咸腥味，他还闻到了马龙身上极具诱惑力的信息素。  
不该属于alpha的甜美诱人。  
被放进浴缸的时候，马龙的后脑勺磕到了，疼痛让他微微清醒，可他的声音无力：继科儿  
张继科看着他痛苦而迷茫的眼睛回答，是我，我们安全了，马龙你清醒点看看我。  
马龙迷迷糊糊地没有回答也没有动作。张继科去扒他身上湿透的衣服，解他的裤子的时候，发现他的大腿根全是黏腻的液体，散发着比他信息素还要甜美百倍不止的香味。  
他大概知道了那针药剂是用于第二性别改造的，没想到那个女人已经成功了。马龙的疼痛来源于体内第二性别的改变，各种腺体与器官的野蛮生长。  
张继科克制着自己的呼吸，并企图克制自己沸腾的alpha本性。他用热水冲洗干净马龙的身体，用白色的浴巾裹着他，把他抱到床上。  
凉凉夜风也没法让马龙的体温下降，身体燥热难耐，皮肤潮红，紧咬牙关，却泻出几声呻吟。恍惚间，他看见张继科还站在床头，他带着哭腔的喊，继科儿，我好难受。  
这几个字犹如炸雷，把张继科的理智轰炸成废墟。马龙从来没有向他人示弱过，好像过刀山火海也能面无表情，可他现在主动暴露了自己的脆弱。  
后面的一切似乎顺其自然，张继科把他的腿弯折，他身后的入口很湿，简单的扩张后，张继科就要把自己勃发的欲望挺进去。  
那一瞬间，马龙理智回归了百分之一，就是这百分一让他捏住了张继科的手臂。  
不可以，不可以，不可…  
他还没有说完，张继科就挺了进去。  
马龙想告诉自己这是一场梦，可是快感太真实，痛苦也太真实，他一抬眼就能少年时期就爱慕的人染满情欲的眼睛。那人深深浅浅的顶弄，温柔地寻找敏感点，不停的亲吻他安抚他，他的理智让他想抽离自己，身体又诚实的不断搂紧。  
理智丧失殆尽，直到张继科温热的唇舌从他红肿的前胸缠绵到他的后颈。  
张继科没有继续动作，只是停在那里，呼吸里充盈着甜美的信息素，可他的声音里盛满失落，他说，你都不知道我有多想标记你，以前不行，现在不行，以后也不行。  
马龙读不出他话语里的深意，张继科滚烫滚烫的欲望埋在他的身体里，全身的腺体持续叫嚣着更多的，更多的alpha，直到被情欲淹没。

像天堂与地狱来回奔走的弃子，他意乱情迷又痛苦至极，说出了四个字。  
四个字就将张继科的理智一举击溃。

*  
许昕姗姗来迟，在洗手间外等候。  
娜丽已经被带离，她如约在见到马龙以后，交代了她研发的超过三十种药物。许昕接过审问记录，看见了最后一行字：极乐，第二性别改造药物。  
他的双手颤抖着翻到了下一页，白纸上只有五个字：药效不可逆。

狱警和他说马龙有点不舒服，被张继科带进了洗手间。许昕就在门口等着，里面两人的爱恨纠葛大概只有他懂个三四分。  
洗手间的隔间挤着两个成年男性，更显狭窄逼仄。  
马龙止不住的浑身发软，难耐地想要逃离。他说，张继科，你是不是想看看我会不会在这里发情？  
张继科这才意识到自己的信息素不受控制的释放，无论他有多么热烈肆意，他从来不会用信息素压制别人，可只因为这个人是马龙，他就没办法控制自己的信息素，像无法克制自己暗自生长的情感。  
他牵着马龙的手，放到自己的后腰。马龙指尖摸到了冰冷的金属，是他的配枪。他说，我不该标记你的，你杀了我吧。  
原本应该无疾而终的暗恋，原本像平行线一样一起走到尽头又无法交汇的他们，因为这剧烈的转折，因为他的标记，紧紧的纠缠在一起。  
马龙几乎是瞬间就抽出了那把配枪，精确的顶着张继科的左胸。张继科瞳仁幽深，嘴角勾着笑意，就要伸手帮他扣动扳机。

许昕听到枪声就一脚踹开门冲了进去。  
门外大批狱警如临大敌的聚集，各种信息素在空气中炸裂。许昕举着手枪，一个眼神把他们挡在门外。  
有一处天花板被轰开，簌簌的落灰。他正准备踹开对应的隔间，门就自己开了。  
马龙先走了出来，神情淡漠可是两颊隐隐有红晕。  
他开口叫了一声师兄，马龙点了点头就径直走开。  
他往里面探，只看见张继科低着头跪在马桶前，满头灰尘，耳尖通红，脊背僵直，一动不动，可身上又没有一点血迹。  
他问，继科你没事儿吧。  
张继科这才站起身，一头灰也不拍，红着眼睛笑得像个傻子。

*  
在扣动扳机的前一秒，马龙把枪口对准了天花板。  
他目不能视物，思维尽数化成一团浆糊，那晚的记忆像海水倒灌，无边的情欲，丢失的理智，他记起自己说了四个字。  
标记我吧。  
原来是他自己说的，是他的要求。他总是在逃避，重演跳海前的悲剧场景，困在绝望与自责里无法呼吸，却忘记冰冷的海水里张继科温暖的胸膛，像溺水者紧抓的浮木。  
他问，怎么你也跟着跳了。  
张继科说，刀山火海我都敢跟着你。  
他们生命里的小半都在一起，有针锋相对也有并肩作战，所有隐密的情感都被沉默压抑，无数的话语，纵容的、宠溺的，喜欢的、讨厌的，一句一句，都显得深情无比。  
是他爱慕了十几年的人啊，那么热烈又温柔的人，用那一把深沉好听的嗓子说，  
我爱你，死心塌地，以前和以后。

看他痛苦的难以站立，张继科伸手拿过他手中的配枪，然后把他搂在怀里。  
马龙的思维总算清明，他凝视张继科好看的眉眼，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他知道张继科此时有多愕然，可他还没有组织好言语，只能沉默地辗转在那人的唇舌间。  
许昕在门外试探着准备踹门，他只能暂时后退，然后就看见张继科一下就跪倒在地。满脸绯红，眼神失焦。  
许昕大喊，师兄老张我踹门了啊。  
张继科感觉到他附在自己耳边，轻轻呼气，然后舔了舔他的耳尖，用软软的奶音叫了一声，继科儿。

*  
回去的路上，许昕开车，张继科跟着马龙就要往后座去。许昕害怕他俩起冲突，一把拉住张继科，  
你怎么回事儿，别刺激我师兄了。  
他边说边往后座看，生怕马龙有应激反应，可他只看见马龙坐定后，就闭目养神，一副世外客的样子。  
张继科还是如愿坐在了马龙旁边。  
马龙是没有开枪的机会了，可许昕还是悬着心，时不时地往车内后视镜看。  
没有言语冲突，没有情绪波动。  
他只看到马龙把头歪到了张继科的肩膀上。  
然后，张继科说，许昕，你能不能好好开车。  
怀疑眼睛，怀疑人生。

他们中途又在海边停车。  
张继科陪着马龙在海边跪了半小时。马龙从兜里掏出一把彩色的糖果，埋进了沙子里。  
祭奠那个尸骨难寻的小女孩。  
雨还在下，天是黑的，海是黑的，一片肃穆。  
马龙被张继科硬拖回车上的时候，许昕看见他的脸上满是水珠，不知道是雨水还是眼泪。

 

*  
马龙的PTSD得到了及时的治疗，过程很漫长很不愉快。组织遣退了连alpha都已经算不上的马龙，他乐得清闲，不碰武器，不沾血腥，不坐船，也不出海，每天除了接受治疗就是擦他的小兵人。  
张继科就一边处理工作文件，一边听他叨叨他的兵人有多贵多难买。还有就是，在他情绪失控的时候，负责搂着他顺毛。

在进行完第三阶段的治疗后，马龙回到家里。小区的保安递给他一封信，信封上什么信息也没有，只写着他的名字。他隐隐猜到了寄信人，没有拆开。  
打开房门的时候，他被人一把搂进怀里。  
张继科的肌肉坚实，两人的心跳声和信息素温柔地交织在一起。他的情绪已经安稳很多，不会再难以控制地波动。他抬头看见张继科眼里带着红血丝，下巴有胡渣。  
在昨天深夜，张继科被紧急电话支走以后，他就知道出事了。  
她越狱了。  
张继科把下巴靠在马龙的肩膀上，紧紧搂着他，声音里说不出的倦意与劳累。  
马龙说，所以上头猜测她会来报复我？  
张继科难以置信地看着他。  
马龙摇了摇手中的信封说，她已经找到这里了。  
他撕开信封，取出里面的信。只有八个字：  
不负极乐，实验成功  
署名是Nari。  
张继科面色凝重地撕掉信纸，在心里骂了八百句的疯子。马龙却只是微笑着搂着他说，  
她不会来报复我的，我对她来说只是一个试验品而已。  
张继科问，那没有这个实验的话，我们还有可能在一起吗？

没有回答。  
所有话语都淹没在缠绵的亲吻里。

 

end_


	4. 摄政摄朕

【獒龙】摄政摄朕

一发完/架空

松花酿酒，春水煎茶。  
小皇帝端着酒杯站在烂漫花丛间，这才醉眼迷离地吟了一句诗，身边体己的内侍又给他斟满一杯梨花洒。  
“缓歌低笑，醉向——花间——倒”  
说一不二，小皇帝真的倒了，天人之姿，弯折了百枝春花，倾倒了一地琼浆。  
内侍一声惊呼，亭中莺莺燕燕皆是花容失色，摆着腰肢就争先恐后地要去花间捞人，可莲步未移就被叫住。  
且先退下。  
宫中的人多是畏惧摄政王的，惧他冷若冰霜，惧他权势滔天心狠手辣，尽管他有那样年轻而温和的面容。  
他遣退了抖若筛糠的内侍，撩开下摆单膝跪在小皇帝身旁。小皇帝双目盛满迷离，眼角红得像是要开出一朵桃花，依稀辨出人来，便用右手撑起身子，揪住了摄政王的腰带。  
“陛下这是要作何？”  
永远都是这幅波澜不惊的样子。张继科吐着酒气在他耳边低语，想用灼热的呼吸把他白皙的脖颈烧红，想看他手足无措的可怜样。

想——睡——你——啊。  
张继科刻意拖长了每一个音节，像天真到无法无天的小儿，想让这种挑衅来的更加明显。

摄政王马龙明显顿了一下，却也不是羞恼，只是握住了腰间的那只手，然后一寸一寸地摩挲小皇帝白玉般的手指，  
“陛下，”他轻笑一声，“要睡也是微臣睡您啊”  
以下犯上，大逆不道。  
这八个字只要出口，就是千刀万剐的罪名，可张继科没办法说出口，他气极反笑，狠狠甩开那只手，又唤了内侍过来，把酒杯斟满。这一杯梨花洒递到眼前的时候，马龙看见了自己倒映在清透酒水里的眼睛，幽深难测得他有些认不出。  
“爱卿日夜操劳，不如喝杯酒解解乏”

果然是好酒，泼在脸上就像落了一树梨花。

马龙还是半跪着，清冽的酒水渗进眼睛很是不好受。张继科站起身来，居高临下地看着他，满身梨花香让马龙有点眩晕，  
“这滋味如何呀爱卿”  
小皇帝边这么问着边俯下身子，折了一支艳红的芍药，用花茎轻轻撩开马龙湿漉漉的领口，刻意在他白皙的锁骨上划出一道红色的痕，可惜不会出血，否则一定更加好看。  
“陛下怕是忘了，这酒便是用微臣庭院中的梨花酿的，微臣又怎么会不识得呢？”  
马龙这才止住了还想继续往下的花茎，莹白手指衬得芍药艳比胭脂。  
“朕自然是记得的，只是怕爱卿忘了”  
张继科一把揪下花瓣，尽数撒在了摄政王的身上，马龙听见从内侍到宫女齐齐倒吸一口冷气，芍药缓慢地纷扬的，像极了四年前那场染了血色的鹅毛大雪，  
“陈年旧事就留着今晚飞霜殿再叙，爱卿会来的吧，可别叫朕失望”

“臣求之不得”  
马龙双膝跪地，向着小皇帝郑重地磕了一个头。张继科的眼神骤然结冰，天地春光融融仿佛幻象。

 

不该是这样的。  
起码十年前的马龙不会想到青梅竹马反目成仇是这样容易的事，青葱岁月变成了陈年旧事，他们也变成了暗流涌动的君君臣臣，站在离彼此最近也是最远的地方。  
可这一切都是他造成的，自作自受。  
是他求之不得。求不得。

 

他八九岁时，执意要跟着父亲去一趟南疆，不分昼夜地画了像模像样的边防图才求得父亲点头，结果回京就害了一场大病。  
他每日迷迷糊糊的躺在床榻之上，身边是哭哭啼啼的母亲和来来往往的医师，逼他喝下乌黑苦涩的药汤——暗无天日，直到从皇宫里偷跑出来的小皇子，送了他一颗夜明珠，圆润的珠子兜在大大的袖口里，爬上了高高的床，大被一蒙就要和他一起看。  
马龙强撑身体，把小皇子请下了床，  
“要是传染给你，我可担待不起。”  
小皇子支着大耳朵生闷气，又听见马龙咳嗽不停，再然后连呼吸都有些难以为继，也不好再使性子，只用软绵绵的声音说话——这对他的性格来说是很难得的，  
“马龙，你随我进宫吧，宫里有很多灵丹妙药，这样你的病就好得快了。”  
这话他说过不止一次了，马龙也拒绝过不止一次了。其实，拒绝与否也不重要，皇宫是不可以随意踏足的禁地。  
红墙琉璃瓦，高高在上的皇族，木偶一样的侍者，宫闱深深，死气沉沉——小小年纪的马龙只想避而远之。可那是张继科每天每天都过着高贵但是重复的日子，面对着那些无趣而沉闷的面孔，斗转星移，宫墙也不曾移动半分。  
马龙不知道那天的自己为什么会答应，鬼使神差的，也许是动容于小皇子愁云惨淡的面容罢了。  
张继科说，我听宫女讲这颗珠子会亮一百年。

他那时候为了哄小皇子开心就说，兴许是一千年呢？  
他还记得柔光中张继科精致的面容像掌灯而来的画中仙，多想无益，反正之后蒙着被子和马龙一起看夜明珠的那个张继科再也不会存在了。

 

内侍打着红色的灯笼弓身走在前面，料峭春寒让张继科有点头疼，便一路揉着太阳穴回了飞霜殿。  
殿门洞开，灌进一阵夜风，惊醒了伏桌而眠的摄政王。张继科出声示意内侍关门退下，马龙仰起头，眼皮绯红，袖口繁复的纹绣在白皙的脸颊上留下痕迹，寝殿内的烛光衬得光下的人温柔似水，他的唇瓣动了动，像是在说情话，  
“陛下，检举虎威将军的折子可是批了？”  
可惜不是。可就算是情话又能怎样？小皇帝不做回应，冷着脸坐到马龙身边，这才说了一声，  
贬了，发配南疆。  
虎威将军在四年前那场动乱里是出了力的，贬他就意味着鸟尽弓藏、兔死狗烹。  
马龙有些着急了，“请皇上三思”  
桌上的小云糕极是甜腻，张继科却连着吃了两三个，嘴角沾着白色的粉末，顾左右而言他：  
“你不吃的吗？”  
在飞霜殿里，没有位高权重的摄政王，没有高处不胜寒的年轻帝王。说你说我，像是回到了过去。

马龙握住他的手腕说，“别吃了，上火”

“没想到摄政王日理万机，还有心思关心我”

“龙体安康才是我朝大幸。”  
张继科冷笑一声，起身往屏风后走去，回眸间顾盼生姿，这让马龙想起五年前张继科从北疆大胜归来，却褪了戎装等在他家门前的样子，当时年少春衫薄，骑马倚斜桥，满楼红袖招。

去床上等我。

他说得太过理所当然，马龙竟也没有太生气，大概是因为在昏黄的烛光里，他看得见张继科那双天生含情的眼睛。

 

夜半月过移花影，苍白的月光倾泻在清冷的地面上。飞霜殿永远不会被黑暗吞没，烛火不灭，人影不绝。  
马龙翻了一个身，又被人箍进怀里。那人温热的呼吸尽数吐在他颈侧，  
“你再乱动，我就再这里重重咬上一口，这样你无论穿什么官服都遮不住了”  
马龙一怔，不再动作，张继科赤裸的胸膛贴着那肌肉削薄的后背，他们离的那样近，近到心跳声都互相纠缠。  
“继科儿——”  
马龙没能把话说完，因为他清晰地感觉到张继科用柔软的唇亲吻他的耳垂耳廓耳垂，缓慢地缠绵的，不会留下痕迹。  
“你很久没有这么叫我了，让我想想，有四年了吧”

其实昨晚我也这么唤过你，只是你听不到了。

寝殿这张床很大，可张继科总爱把马龙压到边缘，再毫不留情的用力顶入他的身体，他想听马龙压抑缠绵的呻吟和惊慌失措的尖叫，每每这时候，马龙就会讨好似的搂住他的脊背叫他轻点。  
“你看这里像不像悬崖？”，  
小皇帝深深地喘息，言语里满是身不由己的痛苦，  
“我恨不得这里是悬崖，这样我就可以直接跳下去，再也不用回到这座人人仰望的监狱”  
他好像还说了很多话，嗓子低哑地像饮了北疆的风雪，可是他已经很多年没有去过北疆了。马龙偏开头，恍惚失神，直到张继科失去意识的身体压到他的身上。  
嗜睡症。  
也不是天生的病症，是南疆的药。张继科嗜甜，这药就每日下在糕点里，醉向花间大概也不是真的醉了，只是药性发作，没什么毒性，只是不分场合的困倦——这对帝王来说是不应该的。  
四年前，张继科继位的时候，虽然未及弱冠，但也不是童稚小儿，马龙被推上这摄政王高位的时候，比小皇帝还要小半岁，实在荒唐不可言。那些帷幕后弄权的人用的借口便是张继科患了嗜睡症，罢了还要虚情假意地问一句，  
皇上觉得如何？  
年轻的帝王在满朝文武中，准确地盯住眉目低垂的那一人说，  
求之不得。  
马龙的家族在这场夺权的动乱中居功至伟，成功把最有才能的他推到了这一人之下万人之上的高位。无上荣光却高处不胜寒。他记得他那时失态不已，全然不复从前冷峻深沉的样子，慌乱中只行了一个跪拜礼。

他吃力地把张继科的身体移动到床中央，又拖过锦被盖住两人的身体，他贪婪的把头靠在张继科赤裸的胸膛上，又去抚摸那瘦削的肩胛骨，少年意气还是被幽暗深宫消磨了。  
他知道张继科已经听不到了，可他还是低声说了，像喝了十年份的苦药汤，  
继科儿，如果这是悬崖，我一定陪你跳了。

四年了。  
他们维持这样床上情欲痴缠，床下针锋相对的关系已经四年了，望不到头的互相折磨，无声无息却肆意蔓延的深情如浪涌似潮汐，将他们吞没在无边的黑暗里。

 

春季围猎。满朝权贵无不到场。  
年轻的帝王束发披甲，一身劲装，纵马踏歌，姿容无双。马龙牵着马远远地望着他，觉得今年的他似乎格外开心，小小围场仿若无边塞外。张继科身后永远跟着黑压压的人马，所到之处无不惊得鸟兽四散。  
黄昏时，围猎也结束了。马龙看见他勒了缰绳，朝身边的小兵低语了几句，小兵就一路小跑到了马龙面前。  
“摄政王殿下，陛下邀你过去”  
他刚想上马，又被小兵拦下，“陛下说步行即可。”

张继科看见马龙走近，就命令身后着武装的侍卫全数退下，领头的是马氏一族的，颇有微词，小皇帝甩下一句，我与摄政王有要事相商，便策马往马龙方向而去。  
短短距离，马龙竟觉得风声鹤唳。  
马声嘶鸣着停在他面前，张继科朝他伸手要他上马，嘴角有足以消融冰雪的笑意。大庭广众之下共乘一匹马难免惹来闲言碎语，可小皇帝还是不顾马龙的强烈拒绝将他拉上了马。

像是要一日看尽长安花，张继科一手搂着他的腰，一手挥动缰绳，恣意策马，耳边尽是呼啸风声，像是要把他胸腔里的不安与侥幸通通卷走。

马龙你看，这月亮像不像我那时送你的夜明珠。

马蹄从黄昏一直踏到皓月初悬，最后停在悬崖前。回头看去，皇家的营帐只剩下小而模糊的轮廓。  
张继科先下了马，又把马龙拉下来。他站在悬崖边上，在他的身后是一轮皓月，大风吹起他的衣角和披风，他就像站在月亮中一般。

仿佛现在现在悬崖边上的是自己一样，马龙捧着那颗剧烈跳动的心不知所措，害怕下一秒张继科就会跳下去。他颤抖着声音向张继科靠近，  
“那颗珠子我一直藏着的，你先走到我这里，我才能给你看啊”  
他的珠子藏在家中的匣子里。他在骗人。可惜对面的人不好对付。  
“你过来啊，我在这里等你”  
他的声音他的表情比月色还要温柔，诱哄着马龙心甘情愿地走进他，拥抱他。  
“我听到了，那天晚上你说悬崖也愿意陪我跳的”  
风声烈烈，悬崖下就是万丈深渊，只要纵身一跃，他们名字会被一起写进史书里，长久的血色模糊的，变成一段不可说的禁忌。马龙觉得自己是愿意的，可是当这句话从张继科嘴里说出来，他不由得感到恐惧，  
“你怎么会听到，我以为…你是睡了的”

“他们给我下毒，我早就知道，是虎威将军告诉我的，他真是识时务”  
虎威将军，口口声声说要发配南疆的虎威将军。

看马龙震惊得说不出话来，张继科觉得他这样子真是可爱极了，像被羽箭射中的梅花鹿，让他不由自主地去亲吻那双微颤的眼睛。他看向营地的方向，马龙看着他瞳仁里跃动的火焰。  
“这也是虎威将军干的好事。我许诺了他些许好处，他就可以为我卖命，就像他们四年前做的那样”  
营地里的权贵变成了被围猎的飞禽走兽，马龙不用想也知道现在必定是火光四起，血流成河，和四年前如出一辙。  
这里面本该有他。  
“你准备什么时候杀我？”

张继科抚摸他颤抖的脊背，像是一种沉默的安抚，又吻去他眼眶中未落的泪滴，马龙望着张继科盛满苍茫月色的眼睛，真切又飘渺。他才知道那个意气风发的少年郎一直都还活着。

 

等那颗夜明珠不亮的时候我就杀了你。

 

这颗珠子会亮一百年。

也许是一千年呢？

 

-end-


	5. 红富士

【獒龙】红富士 

校园au

1  
黑格尔说过…黑格尔真的这么说过吗？  
明明才给八百字起了个头，马龙却停下了笔。  
大概议论文里少不了名人说过这样那样的话，寥寥数语，因为各种主题，被强行解读出各种深意。黑格尔只有一个，写议论文的苦学生不止一个。  
说不准黑格尔本人只是随口一说。马龙想着，这些搞哲学的人脑子就是绕得很，和张继科一样，大脑皮层千沟万壑的文科生。  
怎么又想起他了。一定是风扇转得太大声了，太阳好像也比昨天更晒了一些，四周簌簌的写字声让他脑子乱的像一团浆糊。  
马龙习惯性的打了自己一巴掌。  
声音不大不小，只让三十双眼睛齐刷刷盯着他，他觉得自己的脸大概比抽屉里的红富士好不了多少。  
班主任秦老师问他是不是不舒服。学霸世界里的老师总是显得温柔一些。  
马龙只好瞎编说是有蚊子。  
有好事者调侃说是不是蚊子是不是只吸学霸的血，能不能雨露均沾，给他们学渣一个奉献热血的机会。  
挤破头才能进的重点高中，哪有什么学渣。你我都是憋着一口气，膨胀到发白的气球罢了，比比谁能捱到高考还不炸。  
大家都被逗笑了，重压之下的喘息，不应该浪费时间在这种破事上，可大家很默契的一起浪费了。马龙跟着一起傻笑，抽屉里的红富士红得像他过度充血的心。

2  
文科尖子班在顶楼，风烈一些，气温变化也强一些。张继科就说学校摆明的重文轻理，把那么多女孩子束之高阁，没人性。  
「没想到你还挺怜香惜玉」马龙这个一楼的理科生也不好多说什么。  
「主要是在五楼，地震了都跑不了。」张继科一本正经的掏出一张印着地球板块划分的小卡片，用手指指着，「最近这个板块运动比较活跃，有风险」  
张继科又跑火车，说这么不吉利的东西，马龙顺手用馒头塞住了他的嘴，自己低着头就着汤匙有一口没一口的喝汤。  
他口中的这场地震的可能性不足百分之一，就算他们碰上，天崩地裂，他们也是要在救灾帐篷里秉烛夜读的高三狗。  
一起秉烛。

「你别愁，我一定跑得出来，然后就去废墟里刨你」  
张继科以为马龙把他的话当真了，就编些胡话去逗他，他肯回怼一句，就说明不是真生气。  
「要刨也是我刨你，我个一楼的，腿也不是白长的」  
怼得有理有据，看来没有真生气。  
「都说了我刨你，我刨」  
「……行行行，你力气大你刨」  
越说越不吉利，要是他俩父母听见，非得一人赏一大耳刮子。可苦难如西天取经的两个高三狗，凑在一起的时候，文理不通不搭噶，话题也只能越说越歪，生老病死婚丧嫁娶全给聊了个透。  
张继科问他喜欢什么样的女孩子，文科班女孩儿多好给他物色一个。  
马龙又不说话。好久才憋了一句，你能不能正经点。  
蔡依林那样的姑娘我班上也有，介绍给你认识啊。  
张继科以为马龙听见蔡依林的名字会稍微给他一点回应，可是他没有，端着餐盘就要走，看张继科拿着筷子的手僵在半空，才丢下一句，「别多想了，我没生气」  
只要他说我没生气，那就一定是生气了。从小到大，都是这么别扭，他俩从光屁股一直玩到十七八，他的脾气张继科摸的透透的。可就算这样，他还是一秒怂了。  
张继科顶着地震一样的瞳孔，扯住他的书包。「你先别走啊，阿姨说出门太急给忘了，让我把这个红富士带给你」  
红富士但是收下了，还还是没给个好脸色。

张继科形单影只的坐着，才想起自己刚才多嘴都问的什么问题，不该问的，或许应该委婉一些，先问问他有没有女朋友，如果没有，问问他有没有喜欢的女孩，如果还没有，问问他喜不喜欢自己。  
这么一想，张继科就更觉得马龙应该给自己一巴掌，不然他可能没办法清醒。  
得了，晚饭也没心情吃了。

3  
理尖班偶尔也会有林黛玉一样女同学，用手支着头望着窗外，可课桌上有一叠又一叠的是物化生不是葬花吟。马龙以前不懂，今天却也不自觉的做了一回林妹妹。  
晚自习结束，离校后又是各自熬夜。马龙仗着家里近，常常到十一二点才被张继科拖回家。  
他靠窗坐，平常泰山崩于前也面不改色的，可今天晚上好像格外奇怪。铅芯好像特别容易断，黑笔也会不听话地从手上滑落，用了一整草稿纸，结果算出一个X=x0。  
伸手从抽屉里掏新的草稿本，那个红富士差点滚到地上，马龙着急忙慌的低头用手去兜，红富士倒是争气，可马龙自己的脑袋结结实实地撞到了桌子。  
果然是猪脑子。只是一个苹果，又不是乔布斯的苹果，干嘛把脑瓜子给搭上。

可这是继科儿给的红富士啊。

马龙赶紧用力揉了揉脑门。果然撞傻了，张继科那双能把电线杆子给盯软的眼睛一下又一下的飘到他的脑子里，盯得他头晕目眩。  
马龙，马龙。  
好像有人在叫他，一声又一声，就好像张继科半夜翻过围墙，敲开他窗户问他要不要去看流星雨一样。那时候他不敢去，一犹豫，张继科就被亲爹发现了，胖揍一顿。现在他觉得再有一次流星雨，他一定会去的。

他对张继科总有一些说不清道不明的情感，不知道是从什么时候开始的，也不知道该如何做个了断。分了文理科后，他以为距离可以把这种不应该存在的情感给消磨了，可没想到竟是变本加厉，只是短短五个楼层，就让他体会到了什么叫如隔三秋。

张继科看马龙瘫在桌子上，叫了几声也不答应，担心他是过度疲劳出事了，差点就要砸玻璃冲进去了。还是马龙一同学迷迷糊糊觉得情况不对，发现晕了一个，急了一个，玻璃也岌岌可危，赶紧起身给张继科开了门。

晕的厉害，没个轻重，手里的红富士差点又掉了，马龙一下惊醒，才发现张继科原来是真的出现了，不是做梦。  
「别学了，赶紧回家睡觉」  
张继科好像有点生气了，一把把马龙从座位上拎开，然后就把他的东西把书包里塞，发现马龙手里还拿着那个红富士，越塞越没了脾气，就问说你是不是累了，我们回家吧。

好。回家吧。

4  
一路上，有好心的住户在门前给半夜才回家的学生留了小灯照明。马龙其实有些怕黑，灯光微微弱弱，还好，前面有一个天不怕地不怕的张继科。  
「继科儿，你喜欢黑格尔吗」  
「那个要你相信理性，相信自己的？你对他感兴趣？」张继科没想到马龙一个直筒筒的理科生会聊起黑格尔，就调侃他「理性是个好东西，你有，我没有」  
「瞎说，你没有你早走火入魔了」  
马龙其实对什么黑格尔完全没有兴趣，他看着张继科一直不说话，就想搭个话。什么理性，他觉得最近自己的脑子里根本没有这种东西，走火入魔的是他自己，就好像手中这个红富士是一颗滚烫滚烫的心，可他还是舍不得丢掉。

一前一后，走了不到十分钟，就到了家门口。他们两家门前有一盏年久失修的路灯，被张继科这么一推，摇摇晃晃颤颤巍巍。马龙被他这么一推，也是迷迷糊糊，靠着灯柱，被灯光朦朦胧胧地笼着。

张继科说，我觉得我真的走火入魔了。

他很好地经过了变声期，有一把低沉如大提琴的好嗓子。一句一字撩拨进马龙的心里，却只故作糊涂地问你究竟在说什么。  
张继科把他的手指一个一个掰开，把那个红富士拿到自己手里。  
「比如说，这个红富士是因为我想给你，他才出现在你手上」  
文科生都这么说话的吗？还是只有张继科是这么说话的？马龙觉得自己像被丢进沸水的金属钠，扑通扑通，没法思考。听不懂听不懂。

我也是因为喜欢你，才出现在你面前的啊。  
张继科突然就没办法把话说出口，朦胧诗什么的算是白念了，只能哑着声音说了一声，晚安吧明天见。

马龙还是拿回了那颗红富士，右脚跨进家门的时候，他扭头对张继科说：  
「我觉得我应该是听懂了，等高考完我和你说，你看看我说的对不对？」

好。我等你。

 

5  
我怎么会听不懂，我只是不敢确认。  
我有一点害怕，你害不害怕呢？

高考前的你我，还不能把话说的太赤裸。

 

End


	6. 喂养恶梦

【獒龙】喂养恶梦

 

犯罪题材/人口贩卖/1w2+  
“或许只有你懂得我，所以你没逃脱“

 

正文：

 

木拖鞋敲在石板路上哒哒作响，由远及近。明亮的日光挤进门板的缝隙。人声比沙地粗砺。  
老贾，老板瞧上这个白面馒头了吗？  
直接给丢出来了，还TM害我挨了个巴掌。  
还真就只看得上那个一脸烂桃花的小白脸啊。  
什么小白脸？那小脸可比被丢出来的那个黑多了。  
看不上那就趁早处理了，心肝脾肺肾一摘，可都是大把大把的钞票。  
怕是顺不了你的意了，老板的小白脸说要留着。

*  
随意又残忍的攀谈，夹杂着难辨何处的乡音，从声色犬马歪曲到器官买卖。  
马龙被捆得像不可多得的野味，滚了三四圈才勉强能把耳朵贴到门缝底下，就被辛辣的烟味熏的不行，咳嗽声透过胶带传了出去。  
有鞋底摩擦地面的声音，应该是其中一个在用脚踩灭烟头，然后老贾不耐烦地踹门，骂了一句，老实点儿，不然现在就剁了喂狗。

喂狗…迟早的事。  
遗体捐赠书算是白签，做不了大体老师了。  
马龙睁着眼，眼前却是幽幽暗暗。闭上眼，是那个瞳孔会说话的小女孩。  
她说，哥哥，我妈妈晕倒了，你能不能帮帮我。  
指尖颤抖，哭腔动人，布下完美的天罗地网。她温热的手掌拉着马龙，走过迂回曲折的小巷，迎接他的不是晕倒的女人，而是手持麻袋的男人。  
当头一棒，眼前一黑，麻袋一套，脑浆翻滚，然后从汽车后备箱被丢进船舱。船一停就有女孩子被丢进来，连哭声都稚嫩，依偎在阴影里颤抖。空气越发潮湿闷热，语言越来越陌生，马龙才惊觉已经出了国界，自此活命的希望连百分之一都没有了。

他的背包不见了，证件钱财都是其次了，只有那张照片千斤重。  
怪不得自己医者仁心，也怪不得魔女假面。他不该听同事炫耀旅游见闻，然后在一张标准的游客照里看到那个模糊的身影，就跨越国土的对角线，以身犯险。

*  
地面上满是沙粒，把后背的伤口硌得生疼。想起刚才应该是被蒙着眼睛带到了一个女人的屋子，然后又被丢了出来。

异国熏香味道不友好，马龙双腿发软，手腕被捆地生疼，老贾逼着他坐在椅子上，又拧着他的耳朵说，老板看得上你就舒服了。

其实就算现在让他跑，他连门都跨不出去，滴水未进昼夜不分的颠簸，他真的一点力气都没有了。  
好像有脚步声靠近，门外的人恭恭敬敬地问候，然后打开门。老贾就揪着他的刘海逼他仰头。马龙迷迷糊糊的抬眼，明亮的日光晃得他头晕目眩。  
有一头棕色卷发的女人摇曳着腰肢走过来，眉眼热带风情，她的身后跟着一个男人，宽肩窄腰，露着小麦色的手臂和脚踝。还没看清那个男人的脸，就听见一声响亮的巴掌。他看见老贾伏在地上，浑身发抖地喊饶命。  
女人嫌弃地甩了甩手说，自作聪明，赶紧滚。  
说的是中文。老贾连滚带爬的出去了。  
处境越来越糟，马龙一下清醒了大半，刚迎着光想看清眼前人，就被连人带椅子一脚踹翻在地上，肩胛骨撞的生疼，脑浆晃荡地想吐。  
他听见那个男人问，怎么处理。  
还是中文，声音很低沉很年轻，像北方的海浪。  
女人说，你要是不开心，我现在立马让人杀了他。说完就搂着男人的脖子，用艳红湿润的唇去讨好他显眼的耳朵。  
杀了多可惜，我来处理吧。男人好像只是用手指绕了绕棕色的卷发，然后女人就听话的走出了屋子。  
他蹲下来问马龙，人模狗样的，之前做什么的啊？  
马龙觉得自己连聚焦瞳孔都费劲，好一会儿才答，医生，我是医生，你留着我吧。  
那人不说话，用手指摸过马龙泛红的眼皮，停在他右眼旁的小痣上，说，医生啊，医生不是该去救死扶伤吗？可你怎么偏偏来了这里呢。

马龙浑身发冷。那人的声音不断飘进他的脑子里，勾着回忆残忍的捣碎他的心，凉透的血顺着血管流进四肢百骸。他咬着牙说，你TM混蛋。  
那个深深刻进他血肉的名字，他没有力气再喊了。  
张继科说，别骂了，省点力气才有活路。  
马龙想用脚踹他，就被掐着脚腕把左腿折到了胸前。那人没有用死力，只用胸膛压着他的腿，又把右手撑在他的头旁边，居高临下地看着他。  
他粗重的呼吸在过分安静的空气里格外刺耳。马龙感觉到那人的胸腔里有力而急促的搏动，像沉重的丧钟宣告自己的死亡。  
他说，跟着我吧。  
马龙说，那还不如喂狗算了。  
那人把他的腿放平，把头轻靠在他的胸口，压着声音说，我不想你死。他说的那么轻，轻到马龙只听到了最后的那个死字。

女人在门外边敲门边问，阿科，好了吗。  
叫的婉转多情，比熏香还要缠绵勾人。  
张继科起身的时候，动作不太连贯。他说，安琳，是个医生，桑康医生死了，正好留着他吧。  
然后，他又挨了马龙一脚。

马龙胸口起伏得厉害，千万句话不争气的卡在喉咙，只能浑身发冷的蜷着打颤。  
乖一点。他听见张继科这么和他说。  
以前他俩闹别扭的时候，张继科就说你真是一点都不乖。马龙一黑脸，他就说不乖挺好啊，那么乖就不是你了。  
可是他现在让他乖一点。  
张继科又说，别着急，快了。

什么快了？

*  
那一叠厚厚的卷宗，每一份都贴着一个年轻女孩的照片。她们清纯而脆弱，就像露水一样，消失在阳光下的大街上。白纸黑字的记录再到墓志铭上仿佛泣血的红色小楷，方博看了一次又一次。合上最新的失踪人口报告后，他打开了那叠东西。  
三天前，断了联系的线人主动给他打了电话，背景音极其嘈杂，线人说他在某旅游景区。  
失联往往意味着死亡或者变节。他没有十足的把握去坚持自己的判断，还是问询了几句原因，线人也不回答，只说他把东西放在当地最好的旅馆的床底下。  
方博沉默了一会说会去取。线人在那头轻笑一声，看不见表情，他也猜不到这笑声的意味，只听见电话那头说，谢谢你还肯相信我。  
通话草草结束，他折断电话卡丢进垃圾桶，对着斑驳粉漆的墙壁，方博竟想起那人凌厉的眉眼，不自知地唤了一句，  
师兄。  
他很少说这两个字，以前嬉笑怒骂时，觉得轻飘飘没有意义，现在只是说出口都觉得万分沉重。

 

女人用泰语问，和缅甸那边谈的怎么样？  
张继科答，他们三天后会派人过来验货。但是挞沙有找麻烦的意思。  
安琳阴着脸说，挞沙实在是不识抬举，明天我就端了他。  
软软的胸脯蹭在张继科的身前，他却只用手指缠绕女人的发丝，说，我去吧，让你放心点。  
你很久都不做这种事了。  
张继科把故作不悦地说，你不肯信我？  
安琳很受用这种小情绪，用手描摹他锁骨下方的纹身，说了一段咒语一样的话，用张继科听不懂的语言。  
张继科也不问是什么意思，问了也问不出真话。  
安琳看出他的心思，摆出一脸柔情，说，我知道你不会背叛我的。  
蛇蝎美人不好摸透，不然也担不起这十恶不赦恶贯满盈。张继科有些头疼，想起那天问方博怎么还肯相信他。  
方博好像叹了一口气，说，因为你是张继科。

无论是黑是白，好像都信了他。谈不上如释重负，神经紧绷着过了这么些年，被枪口抵着头也没有松掉半分。可是日思夜想的人不合时宜的出现了，他有些害怕，那人的一举一动都足以使他神经崩断。

 

*  
又熬过了一天一夜。张继科没有出现。  
马龙还是没能睡着，半夜有女孩凄厉的哭声，男人的咒骂声，然后是一声枪响。  
天亮后，马龙被人拖进一间屋子里，然后给他一个白色染血的药箱。角落里躺着一个女孩，下半身泡在血泊里。那张脸马龙忘不了，船舱里最小的那个中国姑娘，十二岁不到。她衣不蔽体，大片雪白的皮肤裸露着被暗红到发黑的鲜血覆盖。  
他跪在地上，慌乱地掏出纱布和药剂，忽然一个冰凉的触感抵上了他后颈的皮肤。战栗感席卷全身，心脏由于血液极速流窜而剧烈跳动。  
原来真有你这样的医生。她的声音风情又冰冷，阿科果然没骗我。  
桑康死的时候，她问张继科，世界上的医生，都像桑康这样又蠢又难看的吗？  
张继科说，我见过长的好看又聪明的。她那时将信将疑，现在倒是信了七八分。  
说完，枪口顺着马龙的脊背缓慢而暧昧的滑下。  
马龙回头看，她还是那么俏丽，好像吞下湿热的空气，就能吐出娇艳的花瓣。  
安琳用脚踩着女孩苍白的手腕说，你真是医生的话，那就该知道她已经死了。  
他知道的。只是苦于无法接受生命像是这样脆薄的一张纸，放在眼前轻轻地被撕裂。  
你不敢说话啊？  
安琳用手指擦过马龙裸露的锁骨，枪口抵在他的胸前说，果然不只是医生。  
他脊背僵直，脑中一片空白。下一秒，就看见那张照片出现在眼前。  
照片里满是形形色色的旅人，安琳却精确地指着那个身影问，你怎么会有他的照片呀?是忘不了的老友还是弄不死的宿敌啊？不然出门旅游还背着陌生人的照片，我想不通啊，你说呢，小医生？  
马龙说，这是我同事送我的旅游纪念照，我觉得好看就留着了，照片里的人，我也只认识他而已。  
枪口有一下没一下的叩击，像通红的烙铁，烧的马龙心口生疼，再解释也不过是困兽斗，在枪口的压迫下，他觉得自己也像一张等待撕裂的薄纸。

那声枪响没有落到他身上。

安琳一脚踢开前来报信的人，咒骂了一句，挞沙你真是不知好歹。  
然后对着天花板开了一枪。  
马龙没有心思去捉摸个中缘由，劫后余生地僵在原地，  
安琳把冷冷地甩下一句，让你多活几天。

*  
他能死里逃生，又是因为张继科。  
那个刀枪不入的人受伤了。

血迹顺着木质楼梯一直蜿蜒到黑色铸铁的单人床上。雪白的床单，雪白的纱幔，有分枝的小壁灯亮着，窗帘拉的紧紧。  
张继科正赤裸着上身坐在床沿，肌肉是麦色的，手里拿着夹着酒精棉片的镊子，胸前一道长长的刀伤，伤口很浅，沿着那串unbreakable流出殷红的血液。那些刺眼的红色让马龙有一瞬间的恍惚。那时候，张继科性子很烈，和别人打个小赌也说输了就剁手指，他很是生气。张继科打哈哈说他绝对不会输的，又补一句，就算输了，也有马医生给我接上。

对付外伤的医疗程序一步步地走。默契十足的面无表情一言不发。  
马龙从急救箱里翻出纱布，让张继科把手抬起来。张继科眼看着他的手从他的腋下穿过去，修长白皙的手指捏着那卷纱布在他身上缠绕。  
缠到最后一圈要打结的时候，张继科抓住了马龙的手腕，说，我们这医患关系太冰冷了。  
马龙还没甩开，就被拽过来放倒在了床上。张继科的动作牵动着伤口，前胸的纱布上被星星点点的血迹染红。  
他们交换一个血腥的吻，马龙咬破了张继科的舌尖。礼尚往来，张继科咬住了他的锁骨。  
马龙说，你这样的病人太难缠。  
张继科松口，马龙刚得喘息，就听见他问，切断迷走神经后呼吸什么反应？  
……马龙不答，偏过头去。这是他俩第一次接吻后，他问张继科的问题。张继科不是学医的，红着耳尖答不上来。  
可是现在张继科自问自答地说，呼吸加深频率减慢。  
这就是他当时告诉张继科的答案。  
你现在就是这样的。张继科搂着他，把头埋在他的颈窝，只觉得千言万语都显得苍白无力，词不达意。  
马龙问他，你究竟想要怎样  
他说，你相信我。  
马龙问，相信什么？  
张继科突然地眼神放空，像望着不存在的远方，答非所问：你能不能给我打一针麻药。又用手捂自己的心口，痛苦的呢喃道，这里太痛了。

太痛了，无法愈合越扯越深的伤口藏在心里。那么多年轻的生命消逝在他的眼前，那么冠冕堂皇又丑恶至极的嘴角，利益交错，黑白颠倒，让他的心口生疼。

马龙愕然，看他痛苦地紧闭双眼又将自己搂得更紧，像无助的溺水者抓住浮木。  
他贴着马龙的耳朵说，做卧底好辛苦啊。  
这几个字很轻很模糊，但是在马龙耳中仿佛炸雷。只因为对方是张继科，那个刀山火海不皱眉的人，现在蜷缩着倒在他的身侧，暴露着脆弱。  
马龙说，可是我没有麻药。  
张继科去吻他眼角的小痣，贪婪的，缠绵的，好像他就是最好的药。

*  
方博把那把染血的蝴蝶甩刀丢进河里。  
他觉得自己看不透张继科。  
张继科来时满身硝烟味，说是让两派剑拔弩张，只差赶尽杀绝了。去时满身是血，是他的刀，却是张继科自己动的手。  
他反反复复地看张继科留在旅馆的东西，用密码写成的血淋淋的犯罪记录，合上后仿佛还能听见女孩们绝望的哭声。  
他日日夜夜都像击溃这个组织，可他还是扯住张继科的手臂说，你是不是等不及了。  
他能够感觉到进度在变快，像是有效果剧烈的催化剂在起作用，太快了让人不安。  
对方毫无迟疑地点头，从兜里掏出一叠纸递给他，纸背纵横交错，像是地图。  
张继科问他有没有带刀。  
他不明所以却还是抽出自己的蝴蝶甩刀，刚想问原因，就见张继科已经在自己胸口划了一下，鲜血染红衣料。说，就说是和谈不成，挞沙动的手。  
他问张继科，这算舍身取义吗？  
张继科只是笑，然后说，从我卧底的第一天开始，我的生命就不属于我了。

*

那场跨国走私的大案未结，狂徒逍遥法外，又有深藏的人口贩卖线索浮出水面，闹的边境人心惶惶，他临危受命，丢弃过去的身份证明，名字也变成无意义的符号，与血腥笼罩的无边黑暗作伴，化作热带丛林里饮血的猛兽。

张继科消失一年后，两人相见已经是深牢大狱了。

当年他以入狱为手段去接近安琳的丈夫时，理所应当地被大部分人抛弃，马龙隔着玻璃窗来见，两眼通红地问他为什么。  
张继科从来没见过他那么颓废的样子，苍白瘦削，目无光华，就好像进监狱的是他。  
没有任何实质性的回答，张继科说：就当没我这个人吧。  
马龙只是摇头，说等你出来我来接你。  
这让张继科记起自己以前说过那么多次的，下课我等你，下雨等我来接你，天黑了等我来接你。

没有那场重逢。

现在想来，这对苦苦等候的马龙来说，这种打击不亚于一张死刑判决书。  
他出狱的那天就带着安琳丈夫的信任和手信，跨越国境线，行走生死间。除了刀尖舔血铤而走险的辛苦，更多的是内心背负却无人可说的痛苦。  
除了血腥残忍的人口交易，只有永远寂静的天空与云朵，广阔而苍翠的原野，烈日下的树林，潮湿的沼泽里盛开着艳丽的睡莲。它们总是那样沉默，观望着人间的绝望与走投无路。

*  
是怎么发展到现在这样的，马龙也说不清楚。是湿热空气助的兴，还是血色浪漫催的情。  
张继科裸着上身坐在床沿，马龙敞着领口跨坐在他的腿上，紧贴着胸膛，呼吸交错着情欲，灯光过分柔和，照得眉间唇角暧昧不清。  
实在是骑虎难下，关键这只老虎还是受了伤的。  
马龙问，你就不怕安琳进来？  
张继科说，她现在估计杀红了眼，没空理我。  
马龙摩挲着他的后背，一道道伤疤蔓延着，不用看也知道有多触目惊心。  
张继科说，你知道的，我吃软不吃硬。  
马龙吻他的耳廓，像抚慰。那她对你那么软，你都不动心的吗？  
臂弯收紧了一些，张继科哑着声音说，我只吃你给的软。  
马龙一路上三番四次想逃，挨了不少打，避开脸，伤全堆在背上了，被这么一搂，吃痛地闷哼了一声，他觉得对不起张继科那么好听又温柔的声音，那么深情的语调。

张继科因为这一声闷哼闭了眼，左手移到了马龙腰上，右手却伸向床头柜，掏出一把黑色的手枪。

*  
安琳打开房门后，看到马龙跪在地上惊慌失措的收拾医药箱，张继科靠在床头，胸口缠着绷带，透着星点血迹。  
张继科不耐烦地说，笨手笨脚，赶紧滚。  
安琳做手势让门外的人把马龙带出去，倚着房门，微笑着问张继科，这么不好用的医生，就不用留着了吧。  
她温柔的语气杀人不见血，丝毫听不出对他们两人的怀疑。她只是想听张继科的回答，他要是敢留情，就得和小医生一起死。

丢到白屋子去，没吃没喝关上几天，能活着就继续用，死了就喂狗。  
白屋子是类似诊所和手术室的存在。除了少量药品和冰冷的器械外，别无他物。  
张继科语气冷若冰霜，安琳看他，发现他满脸戾气，这才摇曳着腰肢，往床榻走去。

*  
白屋子不是很白，斑斑血迹从墙壁蔓延到药柜，红白相映，阴气森森。好像离关女孩子的屋子很远，马龙紧贴着墙壁也听不到那些凄厉的尖叫。  
医药箱瓶瓶罐罐位置乱了些。  
因为要挪出位置来放那把手枪。  
马龙颤抖着接过那把枪时，张继科说，枪可能比我要好使一些。  
他虚握着枪，演示了一遍开枪的步骤。说，你一直都很聪明，一定是看懂了。  
他是看懂了步骤，可是看不懂张继科。他微笑着语气温柔，像极了写下百年情书的林觉民，下一秒就要诀别。  
马龙不知道自己的眼眶红了，只说，能活着回去的话，我们在一起吧。  
他没有等到张继科说好，安琳的高跟鞋声就出现在门外。

低头看的时候，发现右边胸口的位置还留着他的血迹。  
淡淡的红色，像一颗轮廓模糊的心。

 

【獒龙】喂养恶梦（下）

前文在这里

没什么对手戏。

 

思维天马行空的人，好像做起梦来也更光怪陆离一些，斑斓的塑料球体，时近时远，时小时大，彩色地面突然变黑，像起了浪涛的海把他掀翻在地。  
有点像爱丽丝梦游仙境症候群。  
有人向他伸出了手——不真实的温柔，那人骨节分明的手指攥得他生疼，可是手心没有温度。黑漆漆的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，太遥远了。往他的头上看，没有那顶夸张的帽子。  
是梦，是梦里的张继科，不是爱丽丝的疯帽匠。

让他回过神来的是一阵敲门声，力度很轻，不像是那些莽汉。

马龙发现自己浑身是汗地倒在门后，铺天盖地的白色压的他喘不过气。天还没黑，天空有灰红色的厚重云层，太阳在云缝间渗漏出橙色的亮光，斜着照进又高又小的窗子里。  
作息规律对医生来说是很难做到的，饥饿与疲惫习以为常，但前途未卜的焦虑与不安在湿热难耐的空气里发酵，这让马龙难以定神去听门外的声音，也没有做出任何应答。

-你往门缝底下瞧。  
这声音马龙忘不了，是那个引诱他走向虎口的魔女，他自嘲于被玩弄于股掌之间的自己。  
-我知道你不想理我，但是是科哥让我来的。中文怎么说的？不看僧面…看…  
-看佛面。马龙答。  
-对，就是这个，你果然很聪明，和他说的一样。  
马龙可以想象魔女扬起下巴转着黑漆漆的眼珠子的样子，他确实不想搭理她，只不过看在那尊大佛的面上，才伏下身体往不足三公分高的门缝底下瞧，令他意外的是，没有对上女孩的眼睛，而是一个纸袋。打开来，是一个可以握在手上的包裹严实的小包，还有一把带着银光的新钥匙。  
-钥匙给我? 我在门里怎么开？  
-不是这扇门的，你把窗户正下方的那个柜子推开，就知道这把钥匙的用处。  
她的反应比马龙想的还要快很多，用一种接近恳求的语气说，相信我。  
其实他很想说，你有什么资格要我信你。可是这句话放在这种情境下，除了逞口舌之快外没有任何实际意义，怒火留不住救命稻草。如果这是救命稻草的话。  
-那这个包裹里又是什么？  
-或许是锦囊？上上之策？科哥说让你跑出去以后再拆。

马龙起身去挪那个柜子，堆满瓶瓶罐罐，稍微使力就觉得四肢虚软眼冒金星。白色的柜子上没有任何血迹又过于崭新，和这间屋子格格不入，马龙初见时觉得怪极，使了全力推开后眼前的景象又让他以为自己在做梦——地面上有一道四四方方的小门，锁孔没有锈迹，用手叩击有清脆的回响，他逃离的可能性或许就在这里。  
当恶梦变成一种真实，那突然的清醒就像是沉睡。  
魔女叫醒了他：这是那个医生留下的地道，不过他被发现了，科哥没把这里封死，你运气真好。  
-那个医生呢？  
-死了啊。血流了一地。  
-那我会不会死？  
马龙不知道自己为什么要对着一个不知底细的小姑娘问出这种问题，他很害怕很绝望，门外的人也没想到他会这么问，沉默了一会儿说：  
-有科哥你死不成的。  
-这么帮我，有什么好处？马龙晃晃脑袋，想让自己清醒一点。  
-不是帮你，我是在帮他，也是在帮我自己，我不想过这样的日子了。  
她的声音太过干涩，像是一朵被抽去了汁液和色素的花，刹那间就颓败。

*  
醉生梦死从来就不属于蛰伏于暗处的他们。  
方博等了太久，一朝一夕，拖延得像不再行进的绿皮火车。  
油画一样的法式建筑，响彻荒唐放荡的淫词艳曲，进出满身烟火的衣冠禽兽。这座水泥牢笼有着过分神圣庄严的外表，内里却是腐烂肮脏的泥沼。这场跨国追捕悄无声息又暗流涌动，绝对的保密意味着得不到多少有效的支持，热血在证据中沸腾又在现实前冷却。现在这白纸黑字堆叠如山，只等一记重锤倾覆。  
落日照耀的街道，街边绿树高大苍翠，风中飘着雨一样细碎的叶片。二十出头的师弟叼着半截香烟，靠到方博旁边，不留情地替他拂去肩头的绿意。  
博哥，差不多了吧。这里面的人再有钱有权，在真枪实弹面前也和蚂蚁差不多。  
方博朝这个小同乡笑，臭小子，摸过的枪还不如叼过的烟屁股多吧。  
这一阵笑意不让人轻松，小警员识趣地去灭了烟头，慌乱间掉出了裹着黑色卡套的警官证。  
方博抢了先捡起警官证又插进了师弟的裤兜，小圆脸即使不带着笑容也显得温和友善，他说这种东西和炸弹也没什么区别了，别犯傻，要不要我替你烧了？  
如此温柔的问询让小警员毛骨悚然，昨晚那个穿着香蕉花纹上衣戴着墨镜笑嘻嘻地说着回国后要不要一起去吃烧烤的方博，似乎只停留在昨天。  
他只能忙不迭地应了，别啊博哥，我想办法和缅甸那边接触一下，看看有没有什么新东西。  
方博哈哈地笑，弹小师弟的脑门，嘱咐他下次小心点。  
师弟揉揉脑门就跟着打哈哈，只要那个人不掉链子，这次肯定能成。博哥，那人靠得住吧？  
方博敛了笑意，直往那座油画一样的建筑看，回头后视线停留在师弟裤兜露出的一角黑色。  
少说话多做事，我听着烦。

*  
安琳斟了一杯酒，高脚杯盛满暗红色的酒液，轻轻晃动就有柔美的波纹，像她脸上动人的笑意。她把酒杯递给张继科，不出意外地收获一个的眼神作为回礼，这法国来的高级酒算是没有白订。  
张继科拉着她的手腕，凑上去和她咬耳朵，挞沙的酒量可比你我都好。  
安琳酒精没有摄入多少却也已经眼波迷离，他啊，连杯子都摸不到呢。软软的指尖摸上男人缠着纱布的锁骨，我这是在替你报仇呢。  
张继科亲吻她的手背，等会儿你就别拿着枪了，脏手。  
\--好啊，枪也不是什么好东西，沾了血就更晦气了，等会你也别拿了，他们动手就可以了。  
女人黑色的瞳仁像旋涡，张继科笑着答应了。  
他不能不答应，安琳在怀疑他，在试探他。  
后院的事情你都打点好了吗？--安琳晃着酒杯站起身，俯下身贴近张继科的面颊，南亚的异香很是缠绵。  
\--那个越南医生，叫什么？桑康？怎么跑出去的?我可不希望还有这种事情发生。  
张继科说，还不是被你一枪解决，就算跑到警察局有用什么用。说完用手拂去安琳顶在他后腰的冰冷金属。  
安琳吹吹袖珍手枪的枪口，嘴唇红得像要滴血--也是啊，不过我可舍不得把枪口对着你呢。

 

*  
好像除了等待之外什么事都不能做。  
天很黑很黑，月亮高高得悬在天边，又被窗口的铁栏分割成银白的色块。  
马龙一直在等，等着一切陷入混乱，再在混乱中进入那个幽深的暗道。魔女一再强调不能着急，巡视的人十分钟一批并且会打开门检查，后院的安保从那个越南医生逃跑以后就变得更加密不透风。  
逃离的信号是黑透了的天和一声枪响。

港产片里片段快速闪回，黑洞洞的枪口抑或明晃晃的刀刃，闭上眼都是血流成河。会不会有张继科的血，伤到了大动脉怎么办，该用什么止血？会有人给他止血吗？明明记住了一直跑不能回头的，马龙还是忍不住想着那个人—一幕幕电影般黑暗又通红的镜头里，都是那个人，满身是血，用染了血色的眼睛看他。  
超级英雄在枪林弹雨面前也不过是血肉之躯。

他几乎是爬到暗道门前的，颤抖着手去打开那道锁，眼前幽深黑暗的通道吓得他脱手了钥匙。他犹豫失神时，门外又是一阵密集的枪声，他迅速起身拿起了那把枪和包裹，又从医药箱的角落里摸出了一管无色透明的药剂，耐心地抽进针筒里，郑重的盖上了针帽，然后跳进了那个暗道。

暗道的尽头会不会有人等着他？那个人又会不会是他心中的那个人？——氧气并不丰富的狭窄通道里夹杂着水腥味，马龙只管往前走，那么黑也一直走。

*  
这声枪响落在了莉亚的身上。  
她纤细的手腕被反绑在身后，汩汩鲜血打湿了白色的连衣裙，还带着血色的唇瓣不甘地张开着哀求：老板  
-莉亚啊，其实我讨厌聪明人的。  
安琳这句话不止说给她。张继科觉得喉头发紧，胃里搅动着难以平息，莉亚渐渐黯淡瞳孔直直盯着他，她那么想要离开这个地狱，结果还是被恶鬼拖了回去。张继科拿下了安琳手中的枪，笑着叫她不要生气了。  
他害怕安琳补枪，让莉亚彻底没了生存的希望。

坐对面的挞沙意味深长得哦了一声，用泰语说，安琳，话里有话啊  
安琳也用泰语说，这话不是说给你听的。

*  
挞沙把红酒从安琳的胸口灌进去的时候，张继科还是掏出枪对准了他的太阳穴，又有一圈枪口整齐地瞄准了张继科的心脏和脑袋。  
安琳伸手按住张继科的枪口，像指责一个小孩：都说了不让你拿枪的，你怎么不听话呢。  
挞沙冷笑出声，他没有什么好怕的，斜着眼睛打量张继科：果然是安琳的好狗啊。  
安琳说，那句话确实不是说给你的，你又不是聪明人。  
张继科说，你早就该死了，不过今天不用我动手。  
挞沙还没来得及反问，就被警方埋伏已久的狙击手一枪爆头。玻璃碎了一地，脑浆也迸裂一地，粘稠的红白色溅了张继科一身。  
这一声枪响才是莉亚和马龙等待的信号。

方博接到狙击手的报告，说目标已被带离  
四周枪声震天，黑白交战，两国警方需要从外向内由低到高一层一层突破。一瞬间，张继科又变成了那个孤立无援的状态。

张继科要拉着安琳从侧门的密道逃离，在昏暗的走廊上，张继科又把枪口转向安琳说，  
你也早就该死了。可是你还得上法庭，不过最后也一定是死刑了。  
安琳看向张继科，你也不是聪明人，都说了你不要拿枪。我死不了的，小警察，你的心上人还在我手里呢。说完往门内张望。  
张继科明知是计还是回了头，透过虚掩的门望向遍地血色——仅仅是这一秒，安琳就夺下了他的枪。她把长发别到耳后，艳丽又冷酷的眼神随着枪口落到张继科的胸口，。  
-我们去见你的心上人吧，小警察。  
走了很久的密道，才到了出口，是一处菜市场，没有了白日的人声鼎沸，只一片夜色深沉。  
张继科说，狡兔三窟啊。  
安琳听不懂这个成语，用枪抵重重顶了他的后腰，叫他别得意。  
张继科说，你别得意。  
张继科在枪口的压迫下和安琳上了早已备好的汽车。

*  
随着水腥味渐浓，氧气浓度也渐渐升高，前方也逐渐明朗，马龙从洞口爬出来，看到了月光下的一潭池水，清凉又安静，荡漾着温柔的涟漪。四周鸟叫虫鸣，一派热带丛林的喧闹生机。  
一切都是那么使人心安，只是没有张继科。  
他撒了谎。千百个日夜里，他总是想着那双眼睛那些声音以及他们的主人，孤独的封闭的，像一只利刺做盔甲的刺猬，内里却是淋漓的血肉，见不得听不得有关张继科的风吹草动。  
他抱着那把枪和他的另一个谎，安静地坐在树下，等待那个相信了他的谎言的人。毕竟他也相信了那个人的谎言，放手让他以身犯险。——他是第一次看见穿着警服的张继科，眉目如画的大好青年，眼神坚定又温柔。这张警官证被包裹得那样严实，像藏了太久的秘密。  
*  
彼时，警方已经全面控制了局面。  
罪魁祸首逃之夭夭，连带着好不容易联系上的卧底也消失，顶头上司的电话一个接一个的轰炸，方博呆坐在那棵树下，看着一批又一批的亡命之徒戴上手铐和黑色头套，又看见惊魂未定的女孩子们哭泣着拥抱着离开。他的头太痛了，那个小同乡拍了他好多下，他才揉着眼睛抬头。  
-都处理完了吗？  
-都结束了，有个小姑娘说要见行动负责人，浑身是血的推开医生，就要见你。你快去吧，看着太可怜了。

这个小姑娘太冷静了，和方博想象中相同又不相同，她的脸色惨白堪比腰间的纱布，紧紧抓着方博的手臂，指关节用力到发白。  
老板，老板，你快去仰月湖，我求求你了  
方博立马招呼同事去仰月湖，又温柔地安抚她：我不是老板，我们都是警察。为什么要去你说的那个地方？  
小姑娘松开他的手臂，深深垂下头，用细如蚊蝇的声音说，是安琳逼我告诉她的，我不想的。  
-为什么要逼你？你别害怕，只要把你知道的东西告诉我们。  
-科哥，她想要科哥的命。  
-那为什么他们要去那个地方？  
-那里还有一个人，他在等科哥，他叫，他叫马龙。  
方博深深叹了一口气，接着问：马龙又是怎么一回事儿？  
这个名字在训练的时候就已经听张继科念叨了不下八百万次，但方博没料到会在这种场合再次听到这个名字——张继科陡然加快调查进度的催化剂想必也是他。意料之外，情理之中。这种重逢似乎不幸的成分更大一些。  
小姑娘的头垂得更低了，是我骗来的，科哥说他有一个老友，我就缠着他把模样描述给我听，后来我就遇到了很像那个人的马龙。我没想到…我没想到……  
她突然抬起了头，直直盯着方博，马龙真的就是那个人吗？

方博说是啊，忘不掉的老友。

 

热带地区有热辣惑人的香味，搭配安琳这样风情艳丽的美人总是锦上添花，却引来了山林里的蚊虫，拍打间也阴魂不散让她更是烦躁，坐立难安地催促快点开车——张继科负责开车，安琳全程冷着脸拿枪捅着他的腹部。  
-你知道该往哪里开吧?我暂时还不想开枪。  
她的长发遮去了半边脸颊，表情明晦难辨，像突然想起了什么似的，直直盯着张继科，  
-你说莉亚死透了没，她没死透的话，我就留着你，死透了的话，警察就追不到这里，那我也没必要留着你做人质了。  
张继科也不正面回答，只说了一句：快到地方了。  
他走神了，在这种生死悬于一线的时候。他想，那个地方或许有人在等他。  
马龙啊马龙。  
我真的真的不想看见你了，你跑吧，跑得越远越好。  
他在心里不断的重复着，祈求着，手心、后背满满的都是汗，这种紧张感比抵在他腰上的那把枪来的更加实际，仿佛下一秒就要万箭穿心。

*  
在林间开夜车，不免磕磕绊绊，但是车程很短，加上安琳的催促，不过十来分钟就到了湖边。下车后，车灯还是留着，明晃晃的光线里，张继科看见湖水澄净，交融月色静谧动人，喧闹丛林里满是勃勃生机，只是下一秒黑洞洞的枪口移到了自己前额。  
-你的小情人跑了，没办法和你做亡命鸳鸯了。  
安琳的话语得意又残忍，却又陡然生出一份凄凉：你一定没想到，最后还是结束在我手上，我也没想到，你可以躲在我身边这么久。  
-你说你讨厌聪明人，我这么多年做的不过都是一些蠢事，和你一样啊。  
像被揭了见不得人的疮疤又无法掩盖，安琳的呼吸愈发明显，双手气得发抖。一时无言的静默，让四周的蚊虫声更为刺耳，全天下皆与我为敌的愤怒让她思维混乱，竟腾出手去和小虫缠斗。张继科抓住时机，重重一击将枪打到了暗处后，就要去制住安琳，搏斗间双双倒地，一瞬银光闪过，张继科才看见手臂上十几厘米长的血淋淋的创口和她手上带血的小刀。  
她双目圆睁，杀红了眼的样子，双手握住刀把，就要往张继科胸口刺。

*  
马龙还有一个谎，想要亲口说给张继科听。  
他说，我骗了你，药箱里有麻醉剂的。  
这麻醉剂直直插入安琳的颈侧，拿过手术刀的手极稳，不偏不倚力道适中，他觉得时机正好又表现极佳，可看见张继科惊讶到无法言说的表情，他又不知道该用什么样的表情回复，只呆呆地拿着空针筒一下跌坐在地。  
三秒后张继科笑出声去，推开了压在身上的重量，挣扎着起身。他觉得马龙像一个小神仙，清瘦又威严，逆光而来，救他于水火。  
他胸前的伤口开裂了，渗出鲜血染红了绷带，手臂上狰狞的伤口血流不止，他就这样狼狈地、毫不遮掩地走到马龙面前，可怜兮兮得像受了伤的大型犬，  
-马医生，我受伤啦。

*  
坐着警车穿行异国他乡，马龙也是头一遭。  
天快要亮了，空气中满是清凉的草木香气，车内的说话声轻而细密，漂浮在还不甚明亮的天光里，让人的心里安定而平静。他透过车窗往外看，有纤细的女孩头顶着藤篮站在路边，兜售清晨刚摘下来的洁白花朵，微笑着沉默着看着过往的陌生人，静待天明。  
张继科从背后搂住他，小声的问要不要下车去买一朵。  
他的声音那样温柔，不真实得像梦境，可马龙知道，恶梦早已结束。

马龙紧紧抓住腰间的那只手说好。

 

 

-END-  


 

 

*


	7. 杀死那个大佬

 

chapter1

*  
滑进浴缸的一瞬间，就像掉进海里面。水中的世界，狭窄逼仄，就为了这一点温暖，他觉得自己卑微得像囚犯。  
苍白的手臂被人从水中捞起，然后有冰凉的尖锐抵在手肘内侧的血管边，是针筒。  
他听见那人说：「二乙酰吗啡，我很喜欢。」那把低沉如大提琴的嗓音轻易地说着这样残忍的话语。「就是海洛因，我觉得你也会喜欢的」

 

*  
「送过去了吗？」  
「那可不，你说多讽刺，前一秒还是高高在上的人中龙凤，下一秒就做了笼子里的金丝雀。」  
「能做金丝雀还是好的，说不准玩腻了就弄死埋了」  
「那不还得我们挖坑」  
「可不，上个月刚埋了一个，就在这屋子旁边」  
实在是晦气，两人用脚踩了烟头，正准备从屋檐的阴影下抽身，就听见一声轻笑，是屋子里关着的那个不知好歹的少爷。  
「继续说啊，我都不嫌晦气，你们倒嫌了」一门之隔的少爷似乎颇有兴致，「那只金丝雀关在哪里?」  
「原来您听着呢，雀儿已经送到宅子顶楼最右边的那间客房了」，两人毕恭毕敬地接话，不敢怠慢。这少爷的手段他们是见识过的，敢不听话，有朝一日出来了还不得要了他们的命。  
有两袋包着牛皮纸的东西从窗边的通气口飞出来，少爷说：「赏你们的，等天黑了把门给我打开」

*  
金丝雀被锁在黑暗里。  
眼睛蒙着黑布，双手被绳子捆着绑在床头，床单也是深沉的黑色。  
马龙咳了一声，嗓子干哑。有风从天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙吹进来，结结实实的打了个寒颤，因为他被扒光了。黑白相衬，惹人犯罪。  
他听见有脚步声靠近，然后带着烟草味的灼热呼吸停在他的脸颊。「我觉得你这样子比女的还好看」  
那人玩味的手指在他的胸前画圈，然后慢慢往下，停在他的腰线，「在疗养院我就想办了你，算他们聪明，送到这来」  
马龙的腰部敏感，被这么一摸，心里恨不得用机关枪突突了他，可嘴角却勾起一丝笑意，「张先生，我求之不得呢，就是这绳子勒得手疼，哎呀～」，嗓子实在是拿捏得造作又黏腻。  
那人听罢，拿刀挑断了绳子，饶有兴味搭上他白皙修长的腿，说：「绳子确实多余了，反正在我的房子里，你一步都跑不了」  
「我不跑，我怎么会跑呢」  
他觉得自己确实是跑不了了，任务还没有完成，只能做柔软的斡旋，伺机而动。

这夜啊，真的太黑太漫长了。

*  
「厨子呢？整天就只会准时下班，下次再让老子饿着，老子把他剁了喂狗！」黄毛从厨房拿了一根黄瓜毛，骂骂咧咧地走远了。  
厨子正躲在灶台后面，对着手机上的消息发呆。  
「有变，速速提供最新情报」  
联络人从来没有如此仓促的要求他提供过情报，毕竟做线人，保命比立功要重要。  
他仔细核对了时间地点后，点了发送，然后迅速删掉了信息，拔出手机卡，丢进了灶台的余火里。  
他想，大概又有人被丢进这个炼狱了。

 

*  
马龙感觉那人的手从自己的腿上移开，如释重负。  
门外有人正敲门，力道很轻。「老板，东区的货有点情况」  
那人立刻起身，开门压低声音询问了两句。然后，声音里便藏不住愠怒。他折回来，解开了马龙蒙眼的布条，说「等着吧，回来再办你」，便关上房门走了。  
面目可憎，表里如一。马龙心里暗骂。

有轻微的笃笃声透过墙壁，带着不易觉察的规律。  
是警队内部特有的密码。线人来了。  
马龙站起身，贴着墙壁用手指敲击密码进行沟通。  
「你安全了吗？我放出了情报」  
「暂时安全」  
「我是大蟒」  
「白龙」  
「接下来要做什么」  
「等待」

*  
马龙动了动被捆绑太久僵直破皮的手腕，就下床了，确认房门紧锁后，他跨进了浴室，用冷水洗脸让自己清醒一下。  
该庆幸自己有这样一副好皮相吗？  
然后就被高层送到这个吃人不吐骨头的地狱来，美其名曰，舍身取义。  
过程也着实辛苦，张云成借经营疗养院之名行贩毒之实，里里外外打点得密不透风，好不容易混了一个线人进去，也行事艰难。  
警队想着再丢一人进去，两人照应，方便行事。张云成烟酒不沾，只对皮相好的小男生有点性趣，高层思来想去，设了一计，才把马龙送到了张云成床上。

马龙想起那日在疗养院，白晃晃的装潢让他有点发昏。他说，「我没钱，可是我爷爷还得有人照顾着。」  
张云成玩味地勾起他的下巴，说，「真是好孩子，我有一个办法。」  
他喜欢这个年轻人淡淡的眉眼和倔强的神情  
「什么办法？」  
「只怕你不乐意啊。」  
「没有什么不乐意的，我爷爷的命还拽在你们手里。」  
然后，他就顺利成章的地被送到了床上。其实，那不是他的爷爷，他也不是那个感天动地的废物孙子，一切都是套路。

*  
盥洗台的镜子被水汽弄的迷蒙，马龙伸手抹了两下，然后果断迅速向左后转身将身后那个企图擒住他右手的人影压在了墙上，转体、屈肘同时完成，抓头按封，连贯有力。  
「这么辣」那人轻轻的笑，桃花眼微眯着，低沉的嗓音像调得极好的大提琴，就好像他才是掌握主导权的人，「金丝雀原来是雄鹰呢」  
「你是怎么潜进来的」  
「这房子差不多也算是我的」  
「你是谁」  
「张继科，大老板的…私生子」  
没想到他那么轻易就交代了，一瞬间有点诧异，马龙手上的力道也松了一些。不过是浪荡纨绔而已。  
「轻敌了。」被那人制住压在洗手台的时候，马龙的脊柱被冰凉的大理石撞的生疼。  
那个纨绔的手滑过他的腰线，「你还没穿衣服呢」，笑得实在是玩味，「别担心，我今晚有正事，不会对你做什么的」  
马龙放柔语气，显得屈服而温驯，「好，我不知道您是少爷。」  
「别这么一副奴才样，你刚才可不是这样的」  
张继科想起刚才马龙从床上下来，就立刻把房间翻了一遍，又迅速的归置成原样，白净的脸上波澜不惊，可嘴角勾着嘲讽的笑意，一双长腿在他面前摆来摆去。风情不摇晃。  
「我可瞧见你给人打暗号了，小白龙」  
最后三个字让马龙心头发紧，他咬着牙问：「你想怎么样？」  
「继续做事就好」，张继科手劲松了一些，把嘴凑到马龙的脸颊边，暧昧的吹气，「不过，和我合作吧」  
「合作什么」  
「杀了刚才那个大佬」  
「那是你父亲」  
「无所谓，他早就想杀我了」，这样残忍的话语，张继科说的轻松又无畏。「床头柜照片上的那个女人你看见了吧，是我母亲，被他逼死了」

眉眼含笑，温柔娴静。马龙在看到照片时，还是顿了顿的。现在想来，应该是好母亲，不然也不会让张继科想弑父报仇。  
「我能做什么」  
张继科没有回答，只从兜里掏出一张叠好的纸放在他赤裸的胸前，说「别着急，既然合作，我先表示一下，不然你也不相信」  
纸背偷着交错纵横的线条，应该是地图，马龙猜测。  
他刚想仰起上半身，接着往下问，嘴唇就被那人咬了一下，有淡淡血腥味。  
「你是狗吗」  
那人不置可否，「想必龙警官是接受了，谢谢龙警官的奖励。」然后舔了舔嘴唇。

 

（chapter2）  
*  
直到倒地之后，黄毛才知道那个小黑屋根本困不住他口中废物少爷。  
「翻天了你，想偷我的东西，你想要什么？白粉还是金条啊」  
「没有没有，啊……」，黄毛还没编出理由，就被张继科踩住了左手。  
「我记得半年前你踩着我的左手的时候，可不是这种语气。」张继科俯下身拿走了黄毛兜里的钥匙，「得，我也不和你计较，东西我多的是，你想要的话，和我说嘛，我会给你的。」  
「少爷您有什么条件？」  
「哪有什么条件，我们以后就是一条绳上的蚂蚱了，你知道了吧。」张继科伏在黄毛耳边，是那么温柔又令人毛骨悚然。  
「懂了，少爷，我一定好好做事」  
「这么懂事，果然是一条好狗，让你咬人的时候可别怂了。」  
黄毛的手被重重碾了一下，忍着疼应了。

 

*  
一夜无眠。马龙无法完全相信张继科的说辞，可他是那个被抓着把柄的人，如何选择都是以命相搏。

日光从厚重的天鹅绒窗帘间钻进房间。  
有仆人将崭新的名牌衣服放进浴室，将西式早餐放在茶几上，然后恭恭敬敬地关上门退到了门外，一言不发。  
马龙穿好衣服，翻开茶几上的财经杂志。  
这只是普通的杂志。除了扉页上的那一串条形码，是线人之间联络的密码。  
不费吹灰之力，马龙解出了那串密码：厨子。有疑。大蟒。

马龙把早餐把推下了茶几。碗碟碎裂作响。  
仆人立刻询问：「不合您的心意吗，立马为您更换其他种类的食物」  
仆人训练有素的清理残骸，马龙听的出他的声音是颤抖的，双手也是颤抖的。  
「不用了，我自己去厨房看看」  
「可老板吩咐了要您呆在房间里」  
「你觉得我有逃跑的必要吗？」马龙把脸一沉，摆出一副十足十的侍宠而骄样，「那你把厨子叫过来，我亲自和他说」  
「好，好，我立刻让人把厨子带过来。您不要动气」

 

*  
许昕走进房间的时候，门口的仆人紧张的盯着手表，嘱咐他：「快一点出来」  
马龙坐在黑色的床尾，正翻着那本杂志。看见许昕进来，他说：「你可算来了」  
「您需要什么样的早餐」  
「你走近一些，我要求很高的，听岔了你担待不起。」

他们用极低而极快的声音交谈。  
「师兄，果然是你。警队让你来帮我吗」  
「他们说你被调到边境缉毒了，原来你在这里，之前的那次情报也是你提供的吗？」  
「第一次不是我，那个线人被杀了」  
「还有一个线人？是因为他被杀，你才三个月无法与联络人联系？」  
「不只这个原因，我怀疑我被人发现了。第一次的情报是那个线人给我的，可警队行动一开始，那个线人就被揪出来了。」  
「那你怎么能安然无事到现在？」  
「那个人在暗处，藏起来了，也可能是死了。」

马龙紧紧抓着许昕的手。长时间的失联让警队不只一次怀疑过许昕已经变节，而现在攥着他温热如初的手，让马龙相信，他的师弟还是一样的热血正义。  
「一共十样，都记好了吗」  
「好的，马上给您准备」  
他俩用刻意抬高的音量结束了这一次交谈。

*  
张继科想从背后捂住马龙的嘴。然而，像第一次一样，他被马龙掐住脖子摁在了墙上。  
马龙贴着他的耳朵压低声音问：「你怎么进来的，门外的仆人呢」  
「和上次一样，仆人我叫人支走了」张继科觉得耳根有点发软，指了指浴室，「里面有一个暗道，这屋子哪哪都是暗道。要不要我带你走走」  
「还是这么爱说废话，直说吧，要做什么」  
「带你去张云成的秘密基地转转，你很想知道在哪吧」，语气实在是无害又真诚。  
马龙松开手。发现张继科歪着头看着他，说：「你右眼角的那颗痣真好看」，然后就要伸手去摸。  
「滚蛋吧你」，马龙迅速打掉了登徒子的手。  
张继科也不恼，「你看我左眼旁也有一颗，是不是说我俩天生一对呢」  
「道不同不相为谋」  
「别这么绝情啊，和你做一辈子敌人我也认了」  
「要是有枪我早就毙了你」  
「没事，尽管往我心口打，只怕你舍不得，毙了我谁帮你解决那个大佬啊」  
张继科用那双带桃花的眼看他，一时语塞，马龙把头往左边偏了偏。然后，张继科终于如愿以偿地吻了那颗痣，再然后，结结实实地挨了一巴掌。

*  
半年前，许昕刚刚深入这座宅子的时候，发现这个宅子像经历过一场地震，从上到下战战兢兢，如履薄冰，带着劫后余生的庆幸和心有余悸。

张云成常常一接完电话，就把手机摔到地上，然后气急败坏把餐桌掀翻。许昕就低着头和仆人一起收拾，然后记下他的每一句话。

「不知好歹的老东西，还假惺惺地和我说什么心有余而力不足」，然后踹开椅子，「和我去后院，我就不信了，那个臭小子还嘴硬。」  
「老板，不要动气，」，身边的黄毛就会很狗腿地跟上，「要是能用点狠的，他早就熬不住了」  
「狠个屁，那些老东西就死盯着我呢，怎么用」  
……  
张云成总是无规律地气急败坏，去后院撒气然后败兴而归。

关于后院关着的那个人，是许昕无论如何旁敲侧击也探听不到消息的，所有人缄默不语，像用沉默包裹一个巨大的秘密，只说那是小少爷。  
犯了错被关在小黑屋里的小少爷。

许昕觉得自己有千言万语想对马龙说，可他说不出来，因为他说不清，也看不清，这重重迷雾下的六个月。

*  
黑暗里的木质楼梯，只看得见张继科模糊的轮廓，马龙的脚步迈得轻而慎重。  
「没想到龙警官怕黑」张继科停下来转过身揶揄。  
马龙是怕黑的，也懒得回击，推了张继科一把，就准备摸着墙往前走，然后就有温热的手指握住了他的手掌。  
「来，让我为人民警察服务一次呗，牵着你走，摔了可不好。」张继科得寸进尺地又说，「龙警官不仅貌似初荷落红，这骨啊…也若白玉青葱呢」  
得，还是个有文化的流氓。  
龙警官对酸诗可不感冒，在黑暗中也准确的给了流氓一脚，可手还是甩不开，只得自暴自弃的被拉着走。

下到楼梯尽头的时候，张继科往墙上摸索了一下，就连着有四五盏灯亮了起来。  
突然见光，马龙眯着眼往墙上看，隔着五米左右就有一个开关。冷笑一声甩开手，就把张继科推开了。「有灯不早开，张少爷的服务真是贴心呢」  
张继科眉间嘴角皆是笑意，「开了灯可就摸不着龙爪了」，然后举起右手得意地摇了摇。  
小人得志。马龙在心里腹诽了一声。「有什么可看的东西，你可说这是秘密基地呢」  
张继科没有回答，用眼神示意马龙往右边看。有一排书架，列着许多厚重的书籍。张继科熟练地从中抽出一本极薄带着黑色封皮的，马龙看见书名是《朦胧诗精选》，便勾起了嘴角。  
「书名浪漫，书里的东西可不浪漫，这可都是血淋淋毒品交易记录。」  
张继科从书中撕下一页递给马龙，纸上密密麻麻皆是代码。「只要你们解得出这一页，这姓张的也就玩完了，你们不就需要证据吗，这就是。」

「你怎么会知道得这么清楚」  
「我不是说了吗，这房子是我的，我当然清楚」  
「他死了你怎么办，你难逃干系」  
「所以啊，我额外给了龙警官这么多报酬」  
「额外报酬？你什么目的」。马龙知道张继科的目的绝不是只为杀人。  
「等他死了，你带我出去。」  
张继科从背后拥着马龙，暧昧地在他耳后吹气，然后吻了他的右眼角，「以后也和我在一起吧，嗯？」

 

chapter3

 

*  
其实马龙很讨厌血，腥红又灼热，像岩浆，要命。  
可是张云成的尸体还死死压在他身上，血大片大片的渗到他的胸前。几分钟前，这人明明还拷着他的手，居高临下地准备扣动扳机，说要毙了他。  
手还被拷着，使不上劲，马龙用腿蹬了两下发现蹬不开，只能盯着天花板大口大口地呼吸。他还没死，黄毛一枪即中，可不是黄毛想救他，是张继科想救他，不对，张继科只想杀了大佬。  
神兵天降，却为害人间。  
黄毛开了枪以后就想逃之夭夭，可枪声刚落，张继科就踏进了房间，伸出左手拦住他说，  
「不用跑，没人会抓你，你帮了我，好处都在那个屋子里，全给你，千万别客气」。  
他温热的呼吸黏着黄毛的脖颈，像恶魔的咒语，驱使黄毛往那个方向走，如行尸走肉，却诡异的笑着。

*  
从暗道往回走的时候，马龙一直看着张继科给他的那张纸，比起钻研纸上的代码，他更琢磨不透张继科深沉的心思。  
「你想出去？你能去哪里？」  
「去你那里啊，我说真的。」  
「为什么？整个张家你都不要了？」  
「去哪里都比被困在这座大宅子里好，这个宅子会吃人」，张继科回过头看着马龙，眼里像是有柔光，「况且我早就看上你了」  
马龙冷笑着偏过头，「我看少爷你，也是吃人不吐骨头的」  
「那就等我出去，我再吃了你」  
张继科暧昧的手指不怀好意地擦过马龙的嘴角。马龙抬手想打登徒子，张继科却顺势牵过他的手，用温暖的手掌裹着他，「我是真的喜欢你」  
他的声音那么温柔，像大提琴拉着最动情的曲子，他的眼神也那么温柔，像春天开在枝头的桃花。马龙一时觉得有点晕眩，眼神躲闪着，把手中的纸攥得更紧了。

第二天，他和许昕再一次见面。  
马龙把那页纸叠好，压在精致的骨瓷餐盘底下。细白的手指在桌上轻轻敲击，  
「疑似毒品交易记录」  
许昕迟疑了许久。  
漫长的迟疑让马龙有点不知所措，他知道一切似乎太顺利，让许昕想起了第一个情报，还有那个牺牲的线人。他心中也有忧虑，可是卧底已经无法见光，长期藏躲，刀尖舔血，不能放过任何机会。  
他只能再次敲击，可是指尖的力度还是有些不匀了。「很快就能离开了，很快就能回警队了」  
许昕的眼睛亮了一下，又迅速的黯然。端着餐盘往门口走。  
「明天早上你就不用来了」，马龙提高声音。  
不用来了。  
或许明天就会有全副武装的特警冲进来，把张云成和他的鹰爪压在地上，把宅子里的黑暗压抑通通驱散。马龙这样想着，可身体有些止不住地颤抖。

 

*  
天黑的比马龙想的要慢一些，不过这个房间总是拉着窗帘，昼夜更替似乎也没那么重要。  
张云成带着一身酒气回来的时候，马龙早已经往腰带里斜插了一把极小的刀。是那天许昕塞给他的，提醒他，万分小心，保命为上。  
他又想起张继科说，「这座宅子会吃人」

指尖触到冰冷的刀锋时，马龙看着张云成不耐烦地扯开领带，解开领口的扣子。酒气盖不住一身风尘仆仆。  
「你们家的人都像你一样识相的吗？」  
张云成把他推到床上，满脸笑意，看着很是得意，「你家老头子今天和我说了一个秘密，说要感谢我」  
「什么秘密？」  
马龙心口一紧。他的「爷爷」也是警队的人拌的，所谓秘密，无非是警队特意引诱张云成走向陷阱的诱饵。可是，一切不在计划中。  
警队等不及了。  
「他把红鹰社藏货的地方告诉我了」，张云成捏着马龙的下巴端详，「没想到你们还是被红鹰弃掉的棋子呢」  
棋子，确实是棋子，被谁丢弃都一样。  
警队给出的这个诱饵还真是令人无法拒绝。  
「那恭喜老板了，红鹰社迟早是您的囊中之物」  
「是吗？果然很懂事啊」，张云成大笑几声，然后突然冷了脸，从口袋里掏出一副手铐，「那就乖乖做我的金丝雀吧」

马龙不能回答，他被张云成翻过身戴上手铐，然后的皮鞋就踩着他的脊背，死死压进黑色的床单里。  
「警队的手段厉害了啊，连色诱都用上了」  
鞋跟用力磨着马龙的脊椎，马龙吃痛叫出了声。  
「本来天衣无缝的，我差点就死在哪里了，本来我身边有人让我小心你，我还懒得理，可现在我只想毙了你！」

「是谁告诉你的？」  
马龙想要一个答案，虽然他已经默认是张继科。

「好，我让你死个明白」，  
张云成拍了拍手，有一个人走了进来，恭敬地低着头弯着腰。  
马龙费力地侧过头，只看见一头黄毛。  
不是张继科，他竟然有点庆幸。可是这又有什么用，他命不久矣。他把头埋进黑色里，精神因为疼痛清醒而又恍惚。

他听见子弹上膛的声音。  
他还不想死，他没有怀疑过，从来都没有路留给他，可是他还不想死，不想因为警队冠冕堂皇的错误而牺牲。他这么想着，妄图做困兽斗。

「砰！」  
张云成应声倒下，重重压在马龙身上。鲜血淋漓。  
马龙难以置信的扭过头，耳膜还嗡嗡作响。  
前一秒还唯唯诺诺的黄毛开了枪。  
然后他看见张继科打开门走进来，闲庭信步，满意地鼓鼓掌。

*  
张继科掀开那具冰冷的尸体，扶着马龙的肩把他带进浴室。马龙的身体还是有点僵，后背的衣服被冷汗打湿，细白的脖子上有青紫的痕迹，张继科把他抱进浴缸，他也没有反抗，心有余而力不足。  
「你把手铐打开，我手麻了」  
「你求我啊，我一定会答应的」  
「不乐意就算了，就这么耗着」  
「你总是这么倔，软硬不吃，就会吃苦头的」  
张继科还是回到房间，从张云成腰间抽出了带血的钥匙。给马龙打开手铐的时候，一滴血滴在他的右肩头，马龙立刻把头扭到了另一边。  
「我以为警察都不怕血，不过这也没什么稀奇的」  
张继科一粒一粒地解开马龙胸前的扣子，打开花洒往马龙身上带血的地方冲，水温渐渐升高，他白皙的肌肤泛着暧昧的红色。  
「你信不信，我根本不怕警察」，不安分的手就要摸到马龙的裤腰带，却立刻被白晃晃的刀子击退，见血了。  
马龙刚刚从身后抽出一把不过几公分的小刀，准确地划伤了张继科不安分的手。  
「不愧是警队精英」，张继科疼得抽气，另一只手却还拿着花洒给马龙冲去血污。  
「可惜警队这么多年还是只有这点招数」

「别一副什么都知道的样子，第一次见面我就怀疑你了，你和警队有什么关系」，  
兵不厌诈，马龙从没有放下戒备，从张继科叫他小白龙开始，他就知道眼前的人不是只想弑父的纨绔，而是是熟知警队套路的烫手山芋。

「我在警校玩过几年，然后第一名考进警队，不过没用，户口本干净不代表家里干净。」  
张继科用带血的右手抚摸马龙眼角的小痣，「那一年有一个并列第一的，听说长的又白又好看，是你吧？小白龙？」  
他利落的接住马龙拿刀的手腕，然后一扭，刀就被甩出了浴缸。  
「你果然在骗我」，马龙咬着牙，然而很快又笑了，「不过我说了，警队的招数不只这一点」

「可是你也骗我了，你根本没想带我出去」  
张继科猛的抬起头，把花洒砸到地上，一把撕开了马龙的衬衫。  
「根本没有对不对」

 

chapter4

张继科迅速捡起那把小刀，马龙下意识就想夺，忽然被刀刃晃了一下眼睛，动作立时顿住。张继科跨进浴缸里，坐在马龙的腿上，左手半搂着他，然后把刀贴在了他的脸上。刀刃还在滴水，湿冷的刀背贴着他的脸一点点往下滑，锋利的刀刃轻而易举地割断他的腰带。  
玩火自焚。作茧自缚。马龙就这样看着张继科拿着那把刀，沿着他的裤线一点点挑断，再挑到他的内裤边缘。衣不蔽体，浴室里潮湿的空气让马龙忍不住有些颤抖。然后张继科灼热的呼吸又毫无保留地吹拂在他的脖颈和耳根。  
「你想不想问那个厨子去哪了？哦不对，是大蟒」  
「你是想说在你手里吗」  
「那倒没有，我只是把他骗到那个黑屋子里了」  
「那又怎么样」。不会怎样的，许昕脑子活泛，身手也极好，在刀尖尚能舔血，又怎会被一间屋子困住。  
「那屋子没什么特别，只是闭不透风，不超过二十四小时，空气就会耗尽。唯一的钥匙在我这。」  
「他怎么可能乖乖听你的话」  
「我说你被大佬捆在那里，马上就要做枪下亡魂了」  
「他不可能信你」  
「你们做警察都这么自信的吗？半年前，他可是完完全全被我牵着走的呢」

半年前，是许昕说另外一个线人出现的时间点，是许昕说他可能被人发现的时间点。  
果然，是他。用警队内部招数对付了许昕，玩弄于股掌之间，逼得许昕不得已沉默蛰伏。  
「我艹你妈，还真是学以致用啊你」  
马龙骂完，就低着头大口大口的呼吸，瞳孔灰暗闪动，像酝酿一场暴雨。没想到根正苗红的马龙会说脏话，张继科反而兴致更高了，有多脏就有多撩人。  
「还可以吧。那我让我就来教教你，怎么正确的做一只金丝雀，好不好？」  
他总是这样用温柔无害的语气说这样骇人的话。然后把那把刀叼在嘴里，准备开始脱自己的衣服，慢条斯理地，一点没期待对方的回应。

可他没想到马龙说，「好」。他说好。  
马龙抬眼笑了，又费力地抬起手，想要帮他解扣子。张继科按住了他的手，真真觉得那叫一个风情万种。突然的顺从还是让他有点乱了阵脚，兵不厌诈，匪更如是。  
「我只是想好受一点，何况我还不想死。」，马龙小鹿一样的眼神里像藏着摄人的蛊，「而且是你先说你喜欢我的，这个没有骗我吧？」  
「这句是真的」  
张继科感觉太阳穴有东西顶着，是马龙用手指比的抢，「我有枪一定崩了你，今天不行就等以后吧」  
马龙仰着脸挑着眉，一副易燃易爆炸杀人不眨眼的样子，张继科下意识捂了胸口。——就好像马龙真的对着他的心脏开了一枪，鲜血四溅。

张继科像着了魔一样把刀子丢在了地上。  
「你想要什么」，他坚信这种风情一定是带刺的。  
「你放许昕走，送他一个大情报让他交差。他就不用做卧底了。」  
「那你呢」  
「我无所谓了，你不要弄死我就好。麻烦您温柔点」  
马龙那么颓废又冷静的语调，让张继科觉得他一定有所保留，一定诡计多端，可张继科不愿意多想，握着手中的筹码，满是不切实际的自信。如果马龙敢使诈，他一定会开枪的，一定。可是马龙绝对不敢。

马龙被张继科抱到洗手台上分开双腿，身上七零八落的衣料被扒了。换气扇没有打开，到处都是温热的白色水汽，张继科就着台面置物架底层的润滑剂，修长的手指已经一点点探进了温热紧致的穴口。马龙环着他的脖子仰着头，眼皮变得通红，脖颈与锁骨有漂亮精致的线条，张继科觉得心痒难耐，「好不好？嗯？」  
这一次马龙没有回答，张继科的手指不停的搅动，他只听到有色情的水声黏在自己耳边。张继科掐揉他的腿根，摩挲他的下身，逼得他不知觉往后仰，又轻咬他的喉结，把唇舌一路挪到胸前，拉扯着他的乳尖，让他吃痛弓着上身靠近自己，再交换一个黏糊糊的吻，如此反复。  
「102088，我挺后悔在警校的时候没有勾搭你的」  
「要是这样，那天在浴室我早就扭断你的脖子」，马龙的呼吸绵软荡漾又无情至极。  
「果然是102088,比我想的还要狠」，张继科这么说着，然后一下就抽出手指，把那家伙顶了进去，一捅到底，马龙的后背一下就撞到洗手台镶金边的镜子上。  
双重打击，马龙没忍住呻吟了一声，然后软了身子，颤抖着，他觉得自己大概掉眼泪了，只得抓着张继科的后背，报复似的用指甲挠出几道红印。张继科吃痛了才反应过来，啃咬似的和他接吻，下半身顶的又深又重，可马龙只粗粗地喘息，把呻吟声都压在喉咙里。一声都不肯叫。  
「别忍着啊，」张继科掐着他的腿根，一深一浅地往里顶弄，又凑过来舔掉马龙眼角的泪珠，「你都不知道你这样子有多好看，我爱你」  
白的变成黑的，纯洁得变成浪荡的，敌人变成禁脔，实在是好看的没边了。又想吻他眼尾的那颗小痣，结果挨了一巴掌。  
马龙甩甩手掌，断断续续的回了一句，「没你妈好看。」  
然后就被捅得撞到了镜子上。力道不轻，他感觉张继科摸了摸他的头，然后晕晕乎乎地感觉被抱起。  
「我妈可不在这，照片里那个女人不过是个墙头草，倒错边了，被老头子给毙了」  
失去支撑点的马龙只能紧抱着张继科的脖子才没掉下去，那玩意儿还埋在他的身体里，滚烫坚硬，一步一顶，意乱情迷。他觉得自己有点堕落了，该被捆在主席台前批斗，不然没有办法清醒。又有那么多碎片化的记忆冲进他的脑子里，脑子要爆炸了。

马龙想起自己进警校的第一年，大概是见过张继科的。警司口中那个编号021688的刺头，那个总是第一名的刺头。  
那一天，日头极猛。他从训练场经过，看见有人赤着上身在国旗下罚站。肩背宽阔，腰线却窄，肌肉线条流畅，肌肤被烈日烧红，汗如雨下。  
「021688,你还敢和人比谁的枪快吗？你就没想过要是走火了，你的小命可就没了」  
「没命的不可能是我」，声音倒是深沉又硬气，可惜实在是不识相。  
「021688！一万米！」  
这个编号不断伴随着各种评价，溢美之辞抑或是嗤之以鼻，然后和马龙的编号轮流着，高高悬在警校榜首。最后一次听见这个编号，是在入职警队的第一天，顶头上司和他说，并列第一名的那个021688不会来了。棋逢对手的人消失了，遗憾甚于窃喜。  
他们在两个班训练，张继科又总是借口家中长辈病重在各种大场面前请假离校，现在想来大概是回家处理生意。王不见王，照面都没打过地暗自较劲，惺不惺相惜不知道，却总归是带着欣赏的。但没想到最后，做不成朋友，连做个互相看不过眼的同事的机会都没有。

当他搂着张继科光裸的脊背时，真真觉得他的肌肉像铁铸的一般，可又是赤热的，和埋进他身体的那东西一样烫的马龙浑身发抖。有那么一瞬间，他觉得庆幸又悲哀。张继科的确身手利落，心思缜密，是一个可以拼出电光火石的对手。就算他们注定站在黑白两面，势不两立，你死我活。可为什么现在，他们却在这无边的黑暗中抵死缠绵。  
他脑中混沌一片，又想起刚才张继科为了安抚他，在他耳边说的无数次我爱你。

直到张继科抱着他跨进浴缸，他都想告诉自己这是一个梦。热水刚放出来的时候，张继科就射在了马龙身体里，马龙颤抖着别过了头，他能感觉到黏腻的白浊慢慢地从大腿滑落下来 。比起现实，回忆果然美好得像梦境。

「你实在是扮猪吃老虎的好手，我早该猜到一个一心想弑父私生子怎么会熟知所有秘密」  
「好聪明，可惜迟了。那个老头子才不是我爸，不想当牛做马一辈子，不自量力阴了我，可惜吃相那么难看，还想贩毒惹得一身骚」  
……果然，果然，马龙咬牙切齿，不过他还有招数，不至于把牙给咬碎。  
「你不骚，不对，你就是人形春药」，张继科很擅长歪题。  
「所以，你想说你才是真正的老板？」  
「以前不是，现在是了。他死了，我就得把家先当起来不是？」  
「那你爸妈呢？」  
「怎么？想见公婆？」，张继科抱起马龙的腿又一次挺了进去，深深浅浅不怀好意的顶弄。「他俩早移民L.A了，明天就带你去看」  
含糊其辞，有所保留，说了等于没说。  
马龙忍受着张继科越来越快的冲撞，依旧忍着不肯叫出声，哑着嗓子问他「你叫张继科没错吧，怎么写？」  
这个名字说不定有机会被他写进办案记录里。  
如果他有机会活着出去。不能写错。

张继科有些诧异地停下，让马龙泄在了他手里，手指蘸着精液在马龙的胸口一笔一划的写字。起笔是一撇，马龙想，果然没上当。  
他边写边用含情脉脉的桃花眼看着马龙，写了三个字。还没写完，马龙就知道了答案。  
三个字——我。爱。你。

这有什么用？爱不值钱，只会要了命。马龙想着，轻笑了一声。就被张继科攥紧手腕，就着连接的姿势抱了起来，坐在他身上。  
「你都不肯叫一声，叫一声我就告诉你怎么写」  
「我不能叫」  
张继科目光一暗，腰又往上挺了挺，马龙强忍住呻吟声，身体有些瘫软，用手抓着他的肩。  
「张继科，你知道我为什么不让你摸那颗痣吗？」  
对那颗小痣，张继科承认自己可能有点怪癖，控制不住手和嘴，吃了好几个巴掌。

没等到回答，马龙就抬起头笑了。他还跨坐在张继科身上，赤裸而白皙，眼眶通红，瞳孔幽深，像祸水，温柔的祸水。  
「021688,其实我有一个秘密还没和你说。」  
张继科用食指摸他的嘴唇，「什么秘密？」  
「这里面啊」他握住张继科的手指，放在那颗小痣上，他的声音和手掌都是那么柔软，  
「藏着微型窃听芯片」

过分靠近，会干扰信号的。  
我可不能叫，会被听见的。  
信号那头，仿佛狂欢。

 

chapter5（终章）

杀死那个大佬（终）

 

 

*  
许昕顶着红眼睛站在家门前。  
他握着门把拧了半天都打不开门，才发现自己没有插钥匙，索性也不开门，用前额抵着木门闭上了眼睛。  
案子连轴转，从城东飞到城西，沼泽地里吐出半截女尸、有钱人家的孩子凭空消失，上司总是这样的无头案丢给他，他就脚不沾地的忙活了一个星期，也不是多高尚的信仰或者使命感，他只是喜欢这种忙碌的感觉，这让他能够不用去想那个人。  
可以理所当然的没心没肺。  
下属给他来了电话，问他明天有没有时间陪新任局长吃饭。他机械性地答应了，挂了电话才想起来骂了一句脏话，骂完又自嘲地笑了。  
对面的那扇门还是那么冰冷沉闷，拒人于千里之外。他其实是很能吃痛的人，可还是觉得心口那阵痛挺要命。他坚持要把房子买在马龙家对面，期待那家的主人有回来的一天。像少年期待一场可以实现所有愿望的流星雨。  
许昕恍惚间才发现自己晃到了马龙家门前。  
他发现门把上有一圈指印。靠在门上可以听见细微的声响，像是有人在来回走动。  
他按着腰间的佩枪。只是临时回家取换洗衣物，警察的直觉还在，火拼的本钱也还在。门内是魔鬼还是天使，他不敢妄下定论，但天使的可能性微乎其微。  
没等他破门而入，门开了。开门的人对他说，  
「你总算回来了，我等了你好久」。  
不光声音低沉醇厚，他的眉眼也好看，许昕把枪抵在他的前额，他也不皱眉。  
「张继科，我可不想看见你了。」  
「许警官，我是个手无寸铁的平民，你这样是犯法的」，张继科用手推开他的枪口，冷静又从容。  
「你在这里做什么」  
「他让我把这封信给你。」  
许昕知道，这个“他”指的是谁，所以当他看到信上熟悉的笔迹时几乎要瘫倒在地。这两个字那么轻又那么重，他反反复复的解读，没有探知到更多深意。不过，仅仅字面意思也已经足够美好。  
勿念。  
马龙写勿念，用他细白柔软的手指亲手写下这勿念。完整的手指，鲜活的躯体。他还活着。

「他让我来，就是为了让你彻底相信他还活着」，张继科按住他的佩枪，  
「他说也希望你能没有负担的活着。祝你前程似锦。」  
「他现在在哪里？」  
「坐在阳台晒晒太阳吹吹风」

「我家的阳台」

 

＊  
在危险等级最高的卧底任务中，许昕全身而退。  
任务完成程度超乎警队高层想象，庞大的犯罪集团被连根拔起，并直接导致其他利益相关组织相继崩盘。一场近乎完美的打击。  
掌声或嘘声艳羡或质疑，也许都不重要了。  
因为马龙消失了。  
就像从没有存在过一样。警队依旧高负荷运转，在黑白两道的暗涌中回旋求生。马龙就像一个编号，被轻易地从警员档案中被抹去，无论是牺牲抑或是变节，找不到答案，也没人愿意去找这个答案。

许昕毫发无伤的离开那间宅子。  
现在想来，从证据收集到脱身离开，都过分顺利了，顺利到让人害怕，他那时是溺水者，抓住一点绳索就要逃离，全然不顾绳子是谁抛下的。  
他以为是马龙。  
他将将上岸，才发现甩绳的马龙消失了。  
抑或，这根绳子并不是马龙给的。  
在马龙消失的时间里，他一直在想，绳子的那头也许是套在马龙脖子上的绞索，他越接近真相与光明，就把绳子拉的越紧，然后要了他师兄的命。

出宅子的时候，他垂着眉眼，心跳的很慢，走在暗巷的阴影里，是一种习惯。当接近警队的时候，他开始跑，一直跑一直跑，不知疲倦，笔直的街道上明亮的日光几乎让他的血液沸腾。  
许昕终于拿着足以给该犯罪集团致命一击的证据回到了警队。他说，第一个线人其实没有死，并再次给他提供了确切情报。他又说，马龙已经掌握该集团犯罪事实，并委托他提交警队。  
警队依靠精准情报、火力压制成功打击犯罪集团南北两区基地。对方措手不及，全盘溃败，大量毒品及军火未能转移。特别行动组随后冲进张家大宅，双方爆发了惨烈枪战，对方群龙无首，捱不过一小时就被压制。  
领头的黄毛临死前说，「他怎么能赶尽杀绝。」  
沾满鲜血的双手死死抓着许昕的脚踝，然后被无情而厌恶的踢开。  
许昕以为这个他就是自己，但黄毛又用手指着楼上说了一个「张」字后气绝。  
整个宅子里的人几乎都姓张，他无暇顾及这个从内烂到外的地方究竟又出了什么幺蛾子。  
搜遍整间宅子，只找到张云成的尸体。僵直而惨烈，全无当初盛气凌人的样子。旁边的浴室里，有星星点点的血迹和一只针筒。并不是想象中的海洛因或者其他注射型毒品，化验后确认针筒中只是生理盐水而已。

直到听到那一段音频，许昕才知道那个小黑屋里的小少爷叫张继科，才知道马龙进行了一场漫长而绝望的生死对质。  
音频的最后，是一声枪响。看不见的鲜血，从许昕的胸口渗出，心脏像被贯穿一样的空洞。  
高层皱着眉头，「窃听芯片明明是可以定位的，怎么和逃到外星球一样，就算是死了，定位照样定啊」  
见许昕捂着心口不说话，边给绿植喷水边问，  
「马龙这是在最后时刻变节了？」  
平淡的没有起伏的，像他按压水壶的动作。斜阳中的水雾细密晶亮，室内的绿植得了恩惠，懂事地舒展枝叶，姿态柔美。  
许昕却是像悬崖上野蛮生长的树，凌厉的、不懂事地：  
那我更愿意相信他死了，您不信他也没必要信我。

 

＊  
张继科是自己来自首的。  
警队翻遍城里每一寸土地都找不到的人，从警队大门正大光明的走进来，有眼尖的小警察一秒就把他按倒在地，可是警队没办法把他送进监狱。  
窃听芯片传回的每个字都说明他和这场犯罪脱不了干系，但长时间罪证收集却最终无功而返，其家室背景清白令人咋舌，也没有确切证据证明其与犯罪集团有直接的联系，所有线索只能说明他是一个被该集团绑架的无辜平民。  
不止于此。  
高层接到电话，说张继科的家族在华人圈极具影响力，他已被绑架长达半年。两国政府高层非常重视，让警队早点查清楚云云。  
张继科又正大光明的从大门走出去。  
「你什么身份我不管，我只问马龙在哪」  
许昕拦住他，左手握成拳，关节用力到发白。  
张继科轻笑一声说，「卧底暴露身份，你觉得会怎样呢？」。见许昕呆立着，他又恶趣味的补充，  
「你当初暴露的时候，我都放你一马了，何况我还好心放你回这里报信，你现在能不能不要挡着我的路呢？…大蟒？」  
结尾轻轻的两个字极是温柔，却像一记重锤落在许昕身上，他踉跄着后退，脸上颜色褪尽，跌坐在地上，

原来是你。

 

许昕寻找第一线人无果，去后院刨埋尸坑却一无所获时，一直告诉自己，这个线人也许已经被误杀在南北两区的血雨腥风里，可原来张继科才是所谓第一个线人，死而复生，又神秘消失。

不过，究竟是谁也不重要了。

张继科这人古怪难测。当初他放过自己是为借刀杀人，那么他会不会也放过马龙？那马龙对他有什么用处？用处大到可以忽略他的警察身份？  
许昕不分昼夜的周旋在这些无意义的问题里，他想，这样谜一般的人口中说出的爱或者喜欢，能不能换马龙一条命，他从那段音频里听到的告白，真情假意几分。

这一场血雨腥风终究化作沉闷而冰冷的卷宗，被锁进档案室里蒙尘。马龙和那块芯片一样，石沉大海，无影无踪。

 

*  
他们称呼这里：天使之城。  
白天特别长，阳光是廉价的，铺洒在望不到头的黄褐色大地上，热气蒸腾。百米内大概只有这一处绿荫，张继科想，这个天使还是挺火爆的。  
他眯着眼睛往那个窗台看，摆着一些形状各异的仙人掌，阳光下也生气蓬勃。银灰色的遮阳布从窗口的小缝露出一角，被风刮的烈烈作响。  
他试探性的喊了几声那人的名字，好巧不巧，起了一阵大风，呼啸着淹没了他的喊声。他也不敢再喊，总是一副小心翼翼做贼心虚的样子，可他只是想给他送一些国内的特产。  
大风吹落了一盆仙人掌，正好砸在张继科的脚边。尘土飞溅，他飞快地后退了几步。  
窗户也打开了。  
那人站在窗前，穿着白色的长袖衬衫，前额的刘海生长到一个合适的长度，唇红齿白，阳光明媚，人畜无害。他看着那盆仙人掌，语气有点不悦，  
「第三盆了」  
他就像完全没有注意到楼下的人一样，自顾自的对着窗前的植物懊恼。  
张继科也不生气，边往窗下挪边像哄小孩一样说，那我给你买新的。  
马龙没有回答，只用手指了指张继科脚边的碎花盆，然后又指了指了窗台的空位。  
大意是：要一模一样的花盆，摆在一模一样的位置。  
一个眼神就可以让张继科为他去取天上星、海中月。毫无保留的愿意。

天终于黑了。  
张继科托着一盆仙人掌上楼，黑色的风衣风尘仆仆，他想了想还是把墨镜戴上了，装模作样的莱昂去找他高冷的马蒂达。  
打开门的时候，他发现马龙背对着他，站在床的右侧，露着细白的脚踝和手腕，像进入了另一个空间，封闭的、遥远的、不可靠近的。

马龙苏醒的时候，已经身处异国他乡了。  
绷带下的伤口处理得当，并没有带来多大的痛苦。只是脑子里总是疼，幻听也很严重，像有昼夜不停的枪林弹雨，吞没了其他声音。手心总是温热，这让他误以为自己满手鲜血，可摊开双手，又只能看见脉络清晰的掌纹。反反复复，这让他分不清幻想与现实，分不清过去与现在。

就像现在张继科从背后搂着他，他僵硬着不知道自己该作何反应，转身一拳他试过，直接挣开他试过，放狠话也试过，或者直接给他一枪…他想，他应该是会开枪的。

背后的人好像问了一句什么，脑子里闹哄哄，他摇摇头：听不清。  
那人又得寸进尺地攀附在他的耳边，重复了一遍，特别好听的声音，低沉的、深情的，像念着隐密的咒语，马龙不自觉地跟着重复：  
你要的我全都给你啊。  
包括仙人掌在内的所有东西。

马龙果真在他手上看见一盆仙人掌，熟悉的花盆，生机勃勃的植物。

他的身体反应得要比脑子快些，动作一气呵成，仙人掌落地的时候发出清脆的响声。张继科也不是吃素的，被贯倒在床上的时候，他用手揽住了马龙的脖颈，胸口被马龙消瘦的下颌重重磕了一下。怀里的人一边挣扎着一边不停地说话，张继科想，放狠话也比沉默一整天的好。  
「张继科，放手！」  
「放手！我叫你放手！」  
……  
马龙昏迷过一段时间，醒来后精神状态不太好，组织语言的时候总是显得力不从心。他顿了顿，恶狠狠地观察张继科的反应。没有气急败坏，没有恼羞成怒，张继科只是问他：  
「你的下巴痛不痛啊？」  
语气温柔，像很善良和蔼的儿科医生。他其实还想用手摸摸的，可是得搂着马龙，只能作罢。  
马龙像极了就医时手足无措的孩子，张继科把下巴贴在他的肩膀上，温顺地蹭着他的脖颈，像是在安抚他。

「你知道我刚才为什么发呆吗？」  
他的情绪稳定时，声音总是这样波澜不惊的，就连疑问句也听不出有什么起伏。可这样也好，张继科害怕他的沉默。  
「反正不是想我，那我就不猜了。」  
和马龙打交道教会他识趣，学会了却又更加失落。  
「许昕，我在想这个…名字」  
不光是这个名字，还有名字主人的眼神，失落的、焦虑的、欣喜的，碎片一样，堆叠在他的心头。他害怕许昕自责内疚。  
「你要不要写封信给他，我正好回国办事，可以帮你转交」  
「你这么放心？」  
给警察写信，何况还是你死我活的仇敌，马龙讶异于他明目张胆的嚣张——不怕我把你的老底都给兜了？  
张继科翻了个身，把他压到床上，松了手劲，像讨好主人的大型犬，温驯而小心翼翼的。马龙刚想推开他，又听见他说  
「你不会的，从你把芯片剜出来的时候，我知道你舍不得我」  
那我是不是也可以相信，你有点喜欢我呢？  
这句话他一直想问，却总是说不出口。

马龙觉得自己应该狠狠推开他，然后嘴硬一句：痴心妄想。可是他没有。只是鬼使神差地摸了摸胸前那只大型犬的头，还不止一下。大型犬察言观色，伸出舌头舔了舔马龙的耳垂。

 

＊  
马龙暴露芯片的时候，张继科从盥洗台下拿出了针筒，威胁说这是海洛因。  
马龙说他的任务已经完成，其他的听天由命。  
针筒被丢到地上的时候，他问张继科为什么不敢动手了。  
张继科说，我都说了要带你回LA见我爸妈的。  
「那这样你就得死。」  
「我说话算话的。」  
「你做了这么多事究竟想干什么？」  
「逃出生天，和你一样。」  
「我和你不一样。」  
「是不一样，我喜欢你，可是我不知道你喜不喜欢我。」

马龙的窃听芯片被毁了。  
不是张继科动的手。  
他自己亲手用那把蝴蝶刀划破血肉，剜出了那极小的窃听芯片。张继科一枪把芯片打得粉碎。  
鲜血从脸颊一直蜿蜒到胸前，马龙清楚的感觉到自己的意识在逐渐抽离，浑身上下被像从高处跌落一样的疼痛缠绕着。  
粉身碎骨。  
从他沉沦于回忆警校那段时光开始，他就知道自己已经从所谓道德的制高点跌落。他沉迷的，不是刻板压抑的岁月，而是那个人带给他的王不见王的遗憾与痴缠于绝境的侥幸。如果错误的爱就应该万劫不复的话，那么在他选择搂紧张继科光裸的脊背时，他就已经给自己判了死刑。

张继科说，反正要听的东西警队都听到了。  
马龙说，可是芯片还可以定位。你逃吧，永不相见。  
是诀别，是祝福。  
他还没听清对方的回答，就天旋地转，像跌进一片幽深黑暗的海，最后一缕意识被突如其来的疼痛淹没。

张继科给了他一手刀，把他搂进怀里，蹭了一胸口的血。怀里的人肤色苍白，可是血色浪漫，紧闭着双眼，眼皮通红。他喜欢那双眼睛，瞳仁很黑，带着湿漉漉的水汽，像晨间密林里的鹿。

终于被他亲手猎捕。

 

END


	8. 不好

入冬以后，洛杉矶反而开始下起雨来。  
张继科揉着太阳穴走进浴室，冗长的睡眠使得他头痛欲裂。水声并着雨声流淌，恍惚间以为水龙头中流出的是葡萄酒，一闭眼全是碰杯声。  
他洗了把脸，随手扯了块干毛巾对着水汽蒙蒙的镜子擦了擦，头也不抬，单手撑着白色的盥洗台，对着毛巾上绣着的蓝色的美队盾牌笑。  
地毯厚重又柔软，光脚走在上面没有什么声响。墙壁上他给装了一些云朵样式的小夜灯，灯光看着也软绵绵的，在天亮以后也渐渐暗了下去。  
他俯下身去捡散落在地的西装外套、领带、衬衫、皮带和裤子，全部都带着潮气，大概是昨晚淋了雨。他往西装口袋里摸，硬邦邦的却不是一把枪，丝绒裹着的小方盒，刚好可以放进手心里。

窗外的雨天是朦朦胧胧，这样的天气里，他在窗口站了一会就善如流地往被窝里去。

 

梦里下雪，天寒地冻。  
梦里的暖气又热又足，马龙从被子里伸出一只小腿，离开床，晃荡，想去勾弄床下的拖鞋。  
被人握着脚踝塞回被子里的时候，他才反应过来这是梦。

有什么东西被轻放在他的床头柜上，光线让他眯了眯眼，马龙把自己更深地埋进枕头和被子里。  
右边的床垫陷了下去，然后身后的人左手环着他的腰，把嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上说，  
Good morning。  
不紧不慢的吐着气，把他的耳朵都熏红了。他想拨开腰上的那只手臂却被揽得更紧，最后被摸着手心，后背贴着那个热烘烘的胸膛。  
马龙象征性地挣扎了两下，张继科那块绿色的玉佩带着凉意滑过他的背，他反射性地躲了一下，张继科就把上半身的重量压了过来。他看见张继科左手手臂上多了黑色的纹身，从锁骨延伸而至。  
张继科的指腹上有常年拿枪留下的茧子，从他裸露在外的一截侧腰开始，流连在皮肤上的酥麻感浪涌潮汐一样骚扰大脑皮层。这让马龙想起自己手掌里曾经也有一样的茧子，他也应该拿枪轰掉张继科的天灵盖。  
事实上，他当初也不是没有这样想过。  
他的睡衣被推到了腋下，张继科的手掌跟着往上，情色地扫过腹部，擦过他的肌肤，最后停留在裹着他剧烈心跳的两块胸肌上，指尖饶有兴致地摩擦着他的乳粒，他喘着气问候了一句：你他妈摸够了没？  
马龙休养了很长一段时间，肌肉弱化了很多，骨架不大，肢体柔软，像雪白的猫咪。张继科咬了一下小猫的后颈才松口说：没有。

这之后是一段不合时宜的沉默，马龙听见他钝重的呼吸声，仿佛劫后余生。  
张继科像是想起了什么似的笑出了声，马龙用手肘捅了捅他的肋骨，问他在笑什么。  
他往马龙的颈窝里埋：“谢谢龙哥。”  
马龙笑了一下说，还挺懂事。

昨天晚上张继科把他扑倒在地毯上的时候，一张口就把酒气吹到了他的颈窝里。张继科体格比他大了一号，意识抽离后又死沉，他推了两把也没推动，  
张继科迷瞪瞪地看身下的人，发尖的雨水滴落在马龙的脸上，轻缓沿额游曳至眼角，眼睛微眨，雨滴悄悄下溜，滑过那粒小痣。他蜻蜓点水般吻过水滴滑过的地方，马龙轻轻地呼气，两人的胸口紧贴着起伏。这一刻缓慢失真。  
直到马龙说，你去冲个澡再睡觉。  
张继科赖在他的颈窝里，听话极了：行啊，你替我把衣服脱了。  
说完就拉着他的手往西装内袋里摸，他的手掌还没扇到张继科脸上，就被紧紧抓着，手指一根一根地亲过去，迷迷糊糊得调情。张继科的眼睛里光影重叠，暧昧不清泄露许多情绪。

后面的剧情乏善可陈。  
两个人挣扎着从地上爬起来，面对面纠缠着四肢。马龙耐着性子把他身上的湿衣服剥了，又任由他搂着脖子，左手穿过张继科的腋下，搭在他凸起的肩胛骨上，右手有条不紊地解他的皮带，神色专注而平静。  
醉鬼抓住他的手，摇了摇头说：像在拆枪。  
其实吧，四舍五入也差不多。马龙这样说。  
张继科掐着他的手把他推到墙上，一条腿挤进他的腿间，皮带扣发出金属脆响，勃起的凶器硬邦邦地贴着他的腿根  
那你太慢了，我要判定你不合格。  
说完，张继科歪着脑袋看他，小孩儿一样眨眼。  
马龙在他腰上拧了一把，说了一声没醉啊，就把他推进浴室里，然后关上了门。

其实，马龙知道自己对张继科有什么样的感情——时不时都会想起他的样子，就连浴室不锈钢的门把上也会出现他的样子。马龙用手指抹了抹门把，又觉得这种欲盖弥彰的戏码没必要了。  
他敲了敲门说，继科？  
里面的人应了一声，又问他怎么了。  
马龙却又说没什么。

有水渍蜿蜒到地毯上。那把深蓝色的雨伞倒在地上，马龙提着弯弯的木质伞柄，把它插进伞架里。  
时间倒流十几分钟。  
司机拿着这把湿的发黑的伞，左半边肩膀全湿了，右手扶着喝醉的张继科，见马龙开门，又恭顺地帮着把张继科搀进门，临走前说，老板非要我把车开这来，来了又死活不肯进门。  
罪魁祸首好像是清醒了点，软绵绵地趴在他的肩头，醉眼迷离，面色发红，嘟嘟囔囔着，我这不是进来了吗。  
马龙愣了一会，用脚把门踢上了。  
张继科往他脸上亲了一下说，你真好。  
马龙不知道自己是这么容易投降的人，大概是因为张继科醉醺醺软绵绵的样子很是难得，淋了雨的喝醉的脸是红的，他上手捏了一下——软的热的。  
醉鬼说：你看，下雨了。  
发梢上的雨水一滴滴落进马龙的领口里。  
马龙逗他：我知道啊，下雨就是老天爷在打喷嚏。  
你是不是玩我。——张继科从他颈窝里抬起头，伸出右手食指往天花板指了两下，一本正经地为这个冷幽默买了单：搁这里叫上帝啊傻瓜，是上帝打的喷嚏。  
马龙说：行，我是傻瓜。

傻瓜。

他觉得脸上很热。  
他告诉自己这是感冒的前兆——毕竟胸前的衣服还湿嗒嗒地黏在皮肤上。换了件厚点的干衣服后，马龙歪在沙发上看窗外的雨幕。  
七月份的时候，他们去波士顿看完烟花，下了一场世界末日一样的暴雨，整个城市淹没在喧嚣的雨声里，在大雨中四散奔逃的人群中，他们淋着雨一前一后地往车的方向走。  
年轻的情侣把外套撑在头上，享受暴雨中短暂又浪漫的吻，和刚才烟花炸开的刹那尖叫着拥抱的那一双双一对对没有什么不同。  
雨幕密密，雷声隆隆，像盛夏常有的模样，会有兴冲冲聚到窗边的男孩，女孩子的尖叫声和雷鸣一起出现。  
马龙失神地走着，撞在张继科的身上。  
这场雨像是过去几个月的缩影。和他一起困在雨中的人自然地反握着他的手。那时候没有雷声，也没有闪电，只是下雨，雨水流进骨头里。  
不是恶劣天气让人没法好好说话。  
如果说一句，爱，或者很爱。  
或者听一句，爱，或者很爱。  
马龙想，都不是太好消化。

 

他多少有点不放心，一直听着浴室里的水声。  
张继科光着上身走出来，腰间围一条白色的浴巾。沙发里的马龙换了一件灰色的套头卫衣，似睡非睡。他曲起指关节，敲打在头上，又自然地爬上沙发，把头枕在马龙的大腿上。  
他闷闷地说，我就喝了一杯。  
马龙睁开眼睛，悠悠张口：嗯对，一杯就倒。  
张继科听到就笑了，胸腔里的颤动透过脊背传达到马龙的腿上。他说，能倒在你怀里我还是挺开心的。  
马龙伸手摸了摸他的额头说：倒床上吧，这么晾着得感冒了。  
张继科不知道这算不算另外一个程度的不解风情。  
马龙的手掌停顿在这里。柔软温暖。他的上半身慵懒地靠在沙发里，均匀地呼吸。张继科用手撑着沙发坐起来，转了个方向，单膝跪在沙发上，欺身上前。  
灯光温柔，雨声温柔，气氛温柔，他们应该交换一个吻。  
他前额的头发顺顺的垂下来，显得温驯无害。马龙看着他的眼睛，把双手搭在他腰上。

昨晚他俩没有睡一起，蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，张继科就趿拉着拖鞋往客房去了。他在浴室里认真洗漱，却还是觉得自己带点生意场上的乌烟瘴气。  
其实难免抽烟喝酒，马龙顾忌得多，他又顾及马龙，只能喝了酒就睡客房，要抽烟就去阳台，还做过一阵子烟酒不沾的表面三好青年。  
如果不被马龙抓包，他可以装一辈子。  
张继科半夜抽烟。  
手臂压在雕花的栏杆上，阳台被街灯照亮，他的耳朵轮廓还是清晰，指尖那点火星忽明忽暗。  
马龙睡得很浅，张继科下床以后他也没了睡意，对着那个侧影看了几分钟，就也走出了卧房。  
张继科听见动静就把烟灭了，朝着楼下做了个手势，把守在楼底下的人打发走了，转过身来问是不是吵到他了。  
马龙却还是一声不吭，带着沉默融进黑暗里，像惊悚片里古怪的小孩，光着脚走过来。张继科就站在那里看着他走过来，停在自己面前。夜风徐徐，吹拂着他空荡荡的领口。张继科把他睡衣领口的扣子扣上，小声问他是不是梦游.？  
马龙懵懵地摇头，又朝他走近一步，手指贴着他的下颌抚摸到嘴角——带一点不合时宜地柔情蜜意，可张继科吃这一套。眼睛还没闭上，他听见马龙啧了一声，然后黑脸，恶狠狠地说：“下次再抽烟，我就把你铐在这里。 ”  
张继科一点不怕，笑个不停。无论马龙这句话是起床气还是正经话。  
马龙戳他胸口：给我严肃点，嘻嘻哈哈怎么回事。  
张继科交叉双手，乖顺地送到马龙面前。  
这回马龙没憋住笑了出来。

 

天色还是阴沉。时间好像变成了一串无意义的数字，对光线产生不了任何影响。  
他们腻在床上，消磨一个沉默的雨天。  
胸前拢了一团的衣服，咯得马龙不太舒服，张继科柔声哄着让他抬抬手。他嘟囔了两声，像是起床气，闷着脑袋又给拒绝了。  
被子虚虚地盖着，蓬松柔软，骚扰他们的光裸的腰际。宽松的家居裤连着内裤一同扯下来，两具身躯毫无保留地贴合在一起。  
张继科亲他的耳后，脖子，肩膀，害的他四肢酥软。手指像是火柴，在柔软的腰际和腹部擦起一串火花，还不够，手指还要向下滑去，火花把情欲一点点带出来。  
人是晕晕乎乎，张继科往床头柜上伸手，马龙猜测他是要拿润滑剂和套子，却听见盒子啪嗒一声。  
张继科去被子里捞他的手，磨蹭他的手心，又舒展开他的手指。马龙睁眼，看着张继科往他无名指上戴了一个戒指。  
很素，尺寸倒是恰好，看不出有什么花样，相比之下，丝绒的小盒子可能更好看，有点买椟还珠的意味。  
他自顾自地在戒指上来回摩挲，又不可避免地触碰马龙肌肤。他想了想把戒指褪下去，被马龙抓住了手。  
马龙问：你是不是还记我仇呢？  
为什么语调这么轻松，内容却这么严肃，像在天台穿一身黑白，大风在枪口和后脑勺的空隙中吹过去。  
他们过去的几年都不好，在彼此小心翼翼地碰触中，长久地感到不自在，连松口气都得背过身去。  
张继科把手抽出来，翻了个身，裸露着包裹器官的躯干，脆弱的咽喉，毫无防备地仰面躺在马龙身侧。说话地时候胸膛自如地起伏，“当然。”  
马龙沉默了一会，反倒有点释怀，说：我就知道。  
他不再背对着张继科，跟着仰面躺着：我把戒指戴着，你就当原谅我吧。

“好骗”  
张继科摸了摸鼻子，一点也没有得逞的得意，倒是后怕更多些。  
马龙偏过头看着他说，得了便宜还卖乖。  
张继科又重新去搂他，像在海中怀抱一截浮木。

 

张继科也有想念的东西。  
几岁，十几岁，二十岁。玻璃弹珠，追逐游戏，青春物语。  
瞄准镜里的十字星，睡梦中的集合哨。看厌的日出熹微，腻味的日暮西垂。  
现在都在想念。

被教官揪出来在操场中央罚站的时候，苦口婆心的教育，张继科一句都没听进去。  
那么热的夏天，他裸着上身，汗流浃背。操场上的景色在高温下扭曲变形，时间拖得好长，像那棵老榕树的树荫。  
有人在跑圈，躲着阳光一直跑，在树荫下时隐时现，裸着白白的小腿和手臂，经过他面前的时候，又要加速跑开。

今晚大概是要去吃雪糕。  
张继科想。要在打开冰柜的时候，抢到那个最热门的方糕。白糯米，红豆沙。跑圈的白面团子的红色的耳尖。

 

从他的角度看，马龙的耳朵好红。  
张继科俯下身用右手搂住马龙汗湿的腰腹，左手紧贴着他的，在他的耳朵上咬了一下。马龙就把他夹得更紧。  
马龙的手臂和双腿早就没了支撑的力气，性爱消耗了他的体力，他乖顺地瘫软在张继科的手臂上。他喘气，张继科也靠在他耳边喘气。他们的汗水混在一起，明明不是夏天，他们还是流了汗。

雨还在下，隔着窗户雨声很小。  
马龙被撞的不断往前拱，身体轻微颤抖着。他感到张继科伏在他的背上，心跳都快要同步。  
张继科撩起他汗湿的刘海，听见他梦游一样咕哝，继科啊。  
他把马龙翻过来，趴在他身上。马龙眼皮又红又湿，喝醉了一样，手指从张继科的喉结留连到手臂。  
马龙捏他饱满的大臂，又重复了一遍，继科。  
张继科假装没听到，伸手把马龙的腿捞到腰上，又往他的身体里进，不紧不慢地用力。等到马龙开始喘的时候，他又问：“什么？”  
马龙想去拉他的耳朵，手上没力气，又收了回来，偏着头慢悠悠地说话，“我觉得这样叫挺有意思的。”  
张继科愣了一下问他为什么。  
“不想说”，马龙搂着他的脖子讨一个吻，  
“你又不是哪里来的警察。”

只是想喊你的名字，像不系舟，飘来荡去，看有人在岸上，就喊你的名字。

 

雨停了以后，街道上的人和车多了起来。  
黄头发的白人小女孩牵着一只比她还要高的大狗，在浅浅的水坑里走进去又咯咯笑地走出来，乐此不疲。  
马龙在阳台看了很久，准备下楼的时候，抬起手臂，发现已经被栏杆咯红了。  
张继科下楼买了吃食回来，站在楼下和小女孩说话。他把两手的袋子举高，小女孩就跑过来仰着头伸手去够。  
阳光从云层里透出，天空澄净，水汽蒸发，像夏天。  
马龙看着他，想起那些烈日炎炎的午后。  
空旷的操场，蒸腾的热气。  
跑不完的万米。汗水从他的肩背滑下去。


	9. 猫

1  
时间大概是凌晨四点。  
出差在外的张继科接到了一个电话。  
是他家小猫咪打的。这三个字多少有点情趣意味，但他还是这么叫了。  
电话那头像在对暗号，连着叫了三次他的名字。  
继科儿。继科儿。张继科儿。  
或许把这三个句号换成波浪线更合适，深夜里听着总是感觉浑身酥麻。  
然后对面又轻轻昂了一声。  
为什么不是喵一声呢？  
张继科想，还好不是喵一声，如果是喵一声他的心跳大概会更快吧。  
小猫咪打了个长途电话只是为了问他，  
你什么时候才能和我一起做猫啊？  
这个问题大概问过一百遍不止了。张继科比较嗜睡，深更半夜的脑子确实有点迷糊，却还是认认真真的回答了这个问题。  
他说，现在不行。

电话那头沉默了一下，张继科困极了，只觉得这个沉默拖延地像一世纪。沉默的尽头是猫咪的退而求其次，柔情似水地问他啥时候回来。  
声音听着挺委屈，张继科手足无措地挠挠头——他最受不得这种攻势，傻乎乎地全给抖了：不晚点的话，明天下午五点钟吧。嗯……xx机场。  
话都撂出去了才发觉收回来有点难，猫咪吸吸吸地笑了几声说：昂～那我去机场接你呗？   
实在狡猾。  
这一句一下驱走了昏昏沉沉的睡意，张继科一下就坐起了身，裹着被子拒绝了。

2  
说到底，非人生物出现在公众场合总是不太合适，伪装没有百分百的稳妥，上次惊心动魄的接机事件还历历在目。  
马龙站在人群外围朝他招手，黑色大衣里裹着一件白色的连帽卫衣，规规矩矩地套着帽子，露出略微泛红的脸颊，表情里没什么温度，袖口里藏着双手和北京飒飒的秋风。  
半是惊喜半是惊吓，张继科一边用手势示意他呆在原地，一边朝他快步走去。  
短不过数十米，人群也并不密集，他还是不时抬头确定一下猫咪的位置，四目相接才抿嘴笑，笑的猫咪的耳朵也不安分，撑的帽子一耸一耸地动，隐约露出点粉白色的耳廓。  
像一只猫。  
不对，他本来就是猫。

张继科的心一下子就提到了嗓子眼，手心冒了冷汗，他总觉得有眼睛盯着那对毛绒绒的耳朵。四顾只见旅人来来往往行履匆匆，他还是在击掌后紧紧抓住了那只白白的手掌。  
马龙先伸出手的，先笑出声的却又是他，大概想着那人比自己幼稚，导致大庭广众下没有守住高冷猫咪做派。  
他本想说点什么，马龙又抢先一步，问他的手怎么这么冷，是不是青岛的风吹得。  
他本来就已经气消了大半，又被这幼稚又无法抵御的问题问得软了心口，只替猫咪压了压帽子，装作不经意地小声嘟囔，这不是紧张你吗？  
马龙问，你说什么？  
张继科逗他，我说你今天的脸被风吹得好红。  
猫咪又动了动耳朵，嘴角弯弯，眼中是把握十足的得意：哦是吗？我可都听到啦。  
张继科想想自己发热的耳尖，选择认输，  
“你最厉害了，那能不能先把我的大拇指松开。”  
他的大拇指被马龙攥着，温热的指腹摩挲着他冰凉的指尖，这个场景就像是天寒地冻时在拐角处遇见的糖炒栗子，热忱又甜蜜。  
马龙朝他使坏地皱皱眉，“你说啥？我听不见。”  
他用左手隔着帽子触碰那对耳朵，温柔又虔诚地，喧闹像被吞没，只能听到他们的心跳和呼吸。  
行吧。他说。  
一是确实拿马龙没办法。  
二是他其实不舍得被人松开。  
但他嘴硬。

3  
马龙后来不再机场或者车站等他了。  
他觉得不太安全。

张继科风尘仆仆地到家，海风山风里走一遭，三秋叶落了满身，一开门就把一阵萧瑟秋意带进了屋子，他急忙关了门。入秋以后天黑的也早，七点不到就夜色沉沉了。他打了个哆嗦才想起供暖还没开始，外套也没法脱，就拖着行李箱往客厅走。  
啪嗒，啪嗒。  
声音越来越近。  
猫咪坐在沙发上歪着脑袋，看得见自带柔光效果的白耳朵，双腿大大咧咧地张开着，露着一截脚踝。就像没注意到他一样，白色的尾巴自顾自地来回敲打，百无聊赖。

他俩时远时近。  
他有时候觉得马龙远的像个月亮，寂寥冷清，躲在凉飕飕的阴影里。  
可他也不怕去接近，马龙也不怕他来接近。  
张继科问他，今天有吃饭吗？  
不回答，他知道对面的人有点小情绪了，可他不屈不挠知难而上，像登月。  
“那冰箱里的给你炖的排骨啃完了吗?”  
他听见马龙砸吧了一下嘴，把头仰在沙发软软的靠背上，“吃了，没吃饱。”  
“那你还想吃什么？”  
猫咪身手迅捷地挪到他胸前，抬起头就看见张继科的眼睛，睫毛低垂，写满疲惫。嘴角因为天气干燥破了一道小口，轻微的阖动也出现了血色。  
他眨眨眼说，想吃你。  
理直气壮。  
张继科解开外套的扣子，把马龙裹进胸膛，他乐于对付这样的玩笑话或者说狠话。  
“是真准备吃还是随口说说？”  
马龙点点头说：“真的，剥皮拆骨，做成一大把肉串，撒辣椒粉孜然粉，烤的滋哇油亮的，我都想好了。”

张继科安慰自己这四舍五入也算一个黄腔了。而且后面的东北大肉串做法，听着还有点诱人。  
他点点头说，行吧，听着不错。

小猫咪欺身上来，搂着他的脖子，探出舌头，从他嘴角那个裂开的小口开始，舔掉血腥味，然后一点点濡湿他的唇瓣。  
“你让我吃的”  
“还有，其实排骨我没吃完，给你留了一截。”  
张继科脑袋有点懵，机械性地重复他句子末尾的词，“一截？”  
“排骨诶！我对你是不是很好？”  
张继科又跟着重复，很好。  
“那你今天要和我一起做猫？”

今天不行。

 

4  
小猫咪不是他的小猫咪，不过住在他家里。  
说是很喜欢他。要让他一起做猫。  
张继科问他，怎么和你一起做猫啊？  
回答是意义不明的喵喵喵。  
不是来取他性命的，也不是采阳补阳的，目的也算是单纯。小猫咪的皮肤很白，耳朵是毛茸茸的暖白色，瞳孔黑亮像小孩，眉毛淡淡的。  
他上手去摸那道轮廓并不硬挺的眉骨，不怕死地问猫咪：“你怎么没有眉毛的？”  
“你见过几个猫有眉毛的？”  
张继科挠挠头，嘟囔一句也是吼。可是心里接受起来还是有点难度。  
“你真是猫啊？”  
我是马龙。  
猫咪微笑了一下，张继科不确定这个笑容算不算友好，可是他又清晰的感觉到自己并不害怕。  
“那你这个猫耳朵是怎么回事？”  
张继科摸着他软软的耳朵，摸到后面又感觉手心热热的，再定睛一看，马龙的脸上红晕一片。  
他的手也被马龙拍掉了。  
猫咪说：“你是猪吗？”  
张继科说：“干嘛这么问？”  
猫咪说：“你这个姿势压到我尾巴了。”

他这才想起来自己刚才在电光火石之间的一个扑倒，把一个人形物体按倒在了床上。猫咪陷在软乎乎且体量巨大的绒被里，象征性地扑腾了一下手脚，一副大难临头的样子

5

有时候张继科的样子看着挺冷漠，工作起来就更甚，在书房里从天亮待到天黑，一句话不说。猫咪挺怕冷的其实，出门的时候就把手缩到袖口里，在家里就一个农民揣然后窝在阳台的躺椅里晒太阳。  
书房冷冰冰的，不适合猫咪生存。  
何况成年人与成年猫之间有时候还是需要保持一点距离的。  
张继科在书房里喊：马龙马龙。  
马龙切一声，只装没听见。  
喊我有什么用，能把暖气喊来吗？  
张继科就穿着光着脚啪嗒啪嗒地从书房里走出来，脚步声挺急，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，眼睛懵懵的，打了个哈欠就多了层水汽，不知所措佯装镇定地紧贴墙边，像犯了错的小狗。

马龙冷笑一声：“你以为我是生气啊？”  
张继科点头。  
马龙翻了个身，扭过头来看他，眼皮被太阳晒得有点发红：“其实我就是冷了，揣一下爪子。”  
说完就活动了一下手掌，尖利的爪子时隐时现，慵懒又危险。

“那你过来嘛”，张继科勾手指示意他过来，确确实实是个不怕死的。  
“过去干嘛？”  
“我搂搂你呗”  
他的声音好听，把叠字衬得无比温柔。  
马龙从善如流。毛毛的尾巴蹭在张继科光裸的脚背上。

其实大多数时间都是小猫咪在哄他，拍拍肩膀，捏捏手臂，揉揉胸口，大概他比较容易炸毛。  
科：今天食堂的螃蟹只有壳！  
龙：下次别光顾着给我剥了，自己也吃点。  
科：女客户偏偏就要把咖啡撒我身上！还说要给我买新衬衫，你觉得我稀罕吗？  
龙：我不准你稀罕！(笑  
林林总总，反正总得哄。

6  
他开车带马龙吃早餐，城东吃到城西，小笼包、叉烧包 、奶黄芝麻豆沙包、大肉包、菜包、还有灌汤包。   
桌子四四方方，油腻腻的一层，张继科拿纸巾擦了又擦，一边提着马龙的袖口，叫他等一等。马龙漫不经心地问他，如果衣服已经脏了咋办？  
张继科想也不想就说，那我给你洗呗。吓得马龙一下就抬起手，恨不得离桌子十米远。  
“这么冷的天，不要手洗！”  
这时候灌汤包端了上来，张继科推到他面前，“也行啊，给你买新的。”

灌汤包小小一笼，晶莹剔透，汁水香浓，热乎乎地烫坏了猫咪舌头，狼狈地捏着张继科的手腕不知所措。  
张继科赶忙给他递水顺气，又用手给包子扇风，拿着纸巾给他擦嘴角的水渍，“下次不吃这个了”  
“不行!”马龙伸着舌尖吸气，嘴唇变成艳红色，“这里面有肉！”  
张继科只能一边扇着包子一边笑：“那我就专门负责帮给你把包子吹凉了”  
这是一间小店，闹哄哄地坐了个满满当当，他俩和一个小学生模样的男孩子拼了个小桌坐在靠墙的位置。  
小孩听到张继科的话，把一碗白色的豆浆推到他面前，怯生生的开口，“那您也能帮我把豆浆吹凉一点吗?”  
还用了您，啊，多么懂礼貌的乖孩子。  
张继科:……  
马龙笑的不行，包子也不吃了，只推他的手臂，“你就帮人家吹一下嘛”  
张继科:……好。  
毫无招架之力。

7  
有时候他带马龙出去遛弯。天才刚亮，小区里没什么人走动。  
他走在前面。背影看着沾风带露的冷酷得不行，马龙偷偷跑到前面，又发现他在偷笑。  
笑啥？  
笑你小短腿。  
马龙抱胸把他从头到脚看了一遍，他红红的大耳朵，也不知道是冻得还是羞得。猫咪想，这一点和他挺像的，耳朵写满情绪难以掩盖。  
“那换你走前面”张继科信誓旦旦地保证，“你放心，我肯定不会揪你尾巴的”  
幼稚。但马龙还是跟着笑。“其实，我的尾巴耳朵只有你能看到。”  
张继科当场石化，傻愣愣地像大白天被擒住的猫头鹰。  
“我只想让你看到嘛，你不喜欢？”他说完就要把卫衣的帽子摘下来，张继科拉住他的手说：“没有没有，喜欢喜欢。帽子还是戴着吧，暖和点。”  
马龙想，这傻子懂不懂情趣。  
张继科看着他帽衫下动来动去的耳朵想，真可爱嘿。

楼下的刘奶奶弯着腰和钻进花圃里的小心肝橘猫心灵沟通。橘猫伸出肥嘟嘟的爪子，猛虎下山一样地巡视花花草草。  
张继科边笑边提醒刘奶奶小心别闪了腰。  
话刚说完就看见橘猫像受了惊一样地乖乖钻出花圃，绕在了自己主人的脚边。张继科转头看见马龙飞快的把爪子藏进口袋里，视线躲闪地憋着笑，一副得逞的模样。  
刘奶奶把橘猫抱起来，沉甸甸地一大坨，边喘边笑，“看来我家咪咪把小张当成大老虎了，这怂的腿都发抖了。”  
“小猫咪可不一定怕大老虎”，他看着马龙，“你说是不是？”  
马龙说：“你个虎假猫威的，就别说话了”  
刘奶奶耳朵不太好：“小张啊，你家表弟说啥？”  
张继科说：“他说您家猫咪肯定不会说话”  
“会说话那可就稀奇了”  
马龙凑到刘奶奶跟前，亲近温柔地抚摸肥橘的耳朵，以近乎不可闻的声音问：“所以，你会说话吗？”  
橘猫：我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊。

8  
“我是你表弟啊？”  
“你想做我表哥也行啊”  
马龙冷笑三声，虚握住了张继科的脖子，却也不使力，只凶神恶煞地问：“我再给你一次机会，我是你的什么？”  
被逗弄的猎物也不害怕，他觉得马龙这样子可爱极了，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，瞳仁那样黑，耳朵上的血管泛着红，那么生机勃勃的红色，并着他脸颊上的那抹红，像一把火烧到了他心里。  
马龙不知道为什么张继科会没头没尾地说一句，你真可爱,语气还挺真诚。说完就歪着脑袋看他，眼睛朦朦胧胧雾气昭昭有点看不清。  
可是很奇妙，他感觉那双眼睛像在说情话。  
“你不要转移话题，我是你的什么”  
张继科把他的手从脖子上拿下来，搭在自己脖颈两侧，他搂着猫咪软软的腰，三两下就摸的猫咪毫无招架之力，顺从地搂上了他的脖子。  
“my love”  
他觉得这时候大概需要一个亲吻，可是好像又并不需要亲吻来证明什么。猫咪的尾巴不知道什么时候钻了出来，轻轻绕着他的腿间。  
回到书房他又开始捶桌子，  
卧槽，为什么我会说这种话……

他后知后觉的反应过来，猫咪听不懂英语，就扔了手头上的笔急匆匆地跑到猫咪跟前，让他再问一遍那个问题。  
马龙正捧着一个圆滚滚的石榴从厨房走出来，被突然出现地黑影吓得脱了手，石榴咕噜噜滚到了墙角。他又气又无可奈何，实在是拗不过，只能再问了一遍。  
可热血青年一秒被打回原形，像个小学生红着脸皮四处张望，天花板是寡淡素色，桌子的棱角太过尖锐，地毯卷起了边，眼前的人露着一截白色的脚踝。他不习惯穿拖鞋，光着脚站在那里。  
“马龙啊”  
马龙嗯了一声后，是一段漫长的沉默。  
他俩好像总是这样的沉默，带着笑意的，或者闹了脾气的，好像不说话也没什么关系，好像不对视也没什么关系，并不会让情况变得更好或更糟。意味深长的，沉默缓缓流淌。  
“你冷不冷啊，我给你剥石榴吧”  
完完全全的语无伦次。需要抽丝剥茧才能读到话中深意。如果有深意的话。  
“好啊，它在墙角，你去捡嘛”  
张继科腰不太好，手指还没碰到石榴就僵在那里。猫咪钻进他与墙角之间的空隙，捡起那个红色的水果，蹲在那里抬头看他，亮出尖尖的爪子，笑盈盈地看他:“我给你剥”  
然后他又说了一遍他的固定台词。  
张继科想了想说，其实也不是不行。


	10. 动机不纯

   

马龙在临上台前，本来想将胸前那朵红底金丝的绢花摘了，怕糟蹋了一身剪裁利落挺括的西装。往张继科那看，那人规规矩矩地别着那朵大红花，像被施过定身咒一样很是乖巧地坐在椅子上。  
给捯饬服化的是马龙的高中学妹，看他不自觉地笑着，就故意揪了一下他的领结，  
「学长，你知不知道你这样子很像小鼹鼠？」  
小鼹鼠学长其实在想，那个人好像幼儿园领了大红花的小朋友。脸颊比花还要红。  
看马龙嘴角的笑意简直藏不住，学妹叹叹气，  
「那这花儿还要不要了」  
马龙还是接受了那朵红底金丝的绢花。  
从善如流。  
主婚人是张继科的博士生导师，国内排得上名的民国文学研究大牛，文邹邹地给念了一段贺词。  
自诩为直筒筒理科生的马龙脑壳痛，加上这几天筹备婚礼实在是花了些心思，就不自觉的闭上了眼。只听懂了一句“两姓联姻，一堂缔约，良缘永结，匹配同称”。再后面的什么桃花、白头、红叶，就也不管不顾了。  
好不容易念完了，马龙又依稀听见宾客喜闻乐见的起哄声，然后张继科温热的指间就拂过他的眼皮。  
「你的睫毛掉了，还是和以前一样」，  
什么一样？和以前一样，不听讲就威胁要拔眉毛？  
马龙有点恼了，眉毛淡了，睫毛掉了，都怪张继科。现在被他拐到婚礼来，也都怪他。  
张继科不怀好意的压低声音，  
「听不懂吧？让你不好好跟我学语文」  
他的声音越来越低，脸也凑的越来越近，马龙感觉他的呼吸和声音都热热地黏在耳边。  
「可把你能的啊，你最能行了吧，张老师？」  
他每次别扭，就叫张继科张老师，有一种禁忌而隐晦的情趣。张继科也乐得其所，揶揄一句，「那龙龙要好好学习哦」  
马龙扭过头，一使力把张继科推回了离自己五十公分的位置。

   
司仪让两人交换戒指，那人一直用深情款款的眼神笼着他，马龙的有点发抖，戒指脱手了，他急忙低头去找。张继科弯腰帮他将戒指拾起，下面的宾客有看热闹不嫌事大的，就起哄说戒指都掉了，婚就明儿再结吧。  
不管有意无意，有没有带着坏心眼，这话确实有点扫兴了。马龙发觉自己手心和脊背都是冷汗，张继科跟他说话，语调很低但似乎没有多不悦：  
「戒指掉了无所谓，十个八个也买得起，不要着急，那我们先做点别的？」  
张继科低下头慢慢靠近，太近了，近到马龙看到他鼻尖的侧影落在脸庞，眼尾的弧度有恰到好处的好看，眸子像幽幽的深潭。有温热的呼吸拂过耳垂，而后听见他低声说，  
「以后给你买手办，不要生气。」  
哪有生气，没有生气。  
马龙不知道自己的脸涨的有点红，鼓鼓地像个烫手的白面馒头。张继科看着，觉得实在是可爱又有趣，附在他耳边打趣他说「怎么啦？是在想要买漫威还是DC吗？」  
马龙刚想回击，我是双担。那人柔软的唇就贴了上来。摩擦生热，气温上升。他面色通红，嘴唇湿润，目不能视物，思维成浆糊，只听见耳边有一个几乎钻进心尖里的，压的低低的声音贴着叫他：  
「龙？龙龙？」  
没有回应。  
「小马同学？」  
……马龙心里被不知名的啮齿动物撞来撞去，撞的他头晕目眩。  
他一点儿也不知道，那位无聊的司仪正为了满足众人的窥私欲，想要把那些隐密的亲昵公之于众，而把该死的麦克风递到了他的跟前。  
然后，扩音器里传来马龙的声音，那个小傻子说：  
「你再啰嗦，晚上我和你没完」  
然后宾客讳莫如深的交头接耳，不怀好意地起哄鼓掌。马龙赤果果的威胁，被理解成了闺房夜话。

 

婚礼前几晚，回到马龙家里的时候，张继科帮着推开锈迹斑斑的铁门，结果推到一半就卡住了，扭过头就问，「怎么还不搬家？这门是不是跟我有仇」  
张继科想起当年他第一次来的时候，也是推不开门，还是白面团子的马龙顶着嘲讽脸，三下五除二把门给打开了。  
「还没结婚呢，我总得先住这是吧，张老师？」  
马龙正长腿一迈，把半边身子挤了进去，背靠墙壁，使着巧劲把铁门推开了。  
「自己乱用蛮力，就不要怪门，要技巧的好吧」  
「我有没有技巧你不知道啊？」  
张继科总是这样，一和马龙搭话就没正形，撩的人脸红耳赤，又非说是听者有意，心术不正。  
「得了吧，等会我东西全让你收，我就坐着看」

   
马龙坐在沙发上指点江山，张继科忙里忙外地给他收拾。一堆手办整整齐齐的摆在玻璃柜里，张继科不敢造次，扭头问「你这些宝贝怎么处理啊」  
「那个我自己来」  
马龙应了声，就往柜子这走。  
也不敢闲着，张继科想给手办大人们透透气。刚打开柜子，就有一本册子掉了出来。张继科惊了两秒，扫了扫封皮，就想去捡。  
刚及手，马龙就把册子抽走了，  
「你看了没？」  
「还没…」  
「算你识相，看了你就死定了」，  
马龙话说的倒是义正言辞，可惜瞳孔地震。  
张继科看他眼神躲闪，两颊泛红，就调笑他，  
「难不成是偷偷写给我的情书？」  
「练习册，练习册，这么大仨字别说你看不见」  
马龙心虚了，是练习册没错里，可这里面写着张继科的酸诗。他也兜兜转转这么多年，也不知道为什么，总是没办法丢掉，又觉得做贼心虚，就给锁到柜子里了。  
他刚松了口气，就听见张继科清了清嗓子，用那把得天独厚的嗓子念，  
「愁到底是什么？………唔…」  
马龙一把封住他的嘴，没想到被他识破，也没想到他还清清楚楚地记得这首诗。  
张继科得寸进尺地亲吻了他的手心，  
「我记得你当时可嫌弃了，为这事儿一周没给我好脸色看」  
怎么给好脸色，这首诗是个坑，当时张继科随手一挖，就害得马龙花了一周去填。  
马龙刚文理分科那阵子，就一个语文不行，父亲就从某重点大学中文系拖了一个张继科出来，给他做家教。  
两人第一次见面就不太愉快，确切地说，马龙不太愉快。地点和时间也不太愉快，是正要开家长会的教室里。  
张继科自我介绍了一下，说是新请的家教，来给他开家长会云云，然后没头没脑就要和他击掌。  
马龙看着那人支着胡图图一样的大耳朵，藏不住桃花眼带着不知名笑意，当下就觉得他不怀好意，不好对付，就十动然拒了击掌的请求。  
家长会开始后，班主任是语文老师，慷慨激昂的描绘美好未来，又对学生凄惨现状捶胸顿足。  
马龙隔着窗看着，张继科无心听讲，从马龙抽屉里抽出一本册子，翻开后，先是玩味的笑，然后就摸出笔开始写字。写完也不给合上，就给晾在桌上。  
散会后，张继科仗着腿长挤出人潮，走了。  
马龙对那本册子放心不下，可刚回到座位，就被语文老师拉住了手，「马龙啊，没想到你语文不行，可诗写得不错啊」  
诗？什么诗？我哪里会写诗？  
老师用手指点了点练习册，有那么一道题，以愁为主题写一首小诗，马龙理所当然的弃了。  
可张继科真是多事，给补了几行酸诗，还特地模仿了马龙的方块字。十足十的坏心眼。  
「老师，这不是我写的」  
「别谦虚啊，这学校诗歌大赛的名额加你一个吧，好好写，下周给我」  
张继科潇洒挖坑，马龙逼不得已填坑，这俩就此结下了梁子。马龙捶桌，咬牙切齿，无可奈何，只能深夜意识流和张继科大战八百回合。

 

 马龙记得那时候气的不行，可现在想来，更多觉得是个有趣的相遇，开启了他俩磕磕绊绊别别扭扭的那几年，还有接下来的大半辈子。

 张继科把他搂在怀里，用手指摩挲书皮，「别羞啊，你把那一页纸吃了也没用，我可记着呢」  
「烦你，婚礼你自个儿去吧」  
「你不去的话，我就坐你门口念诗」  
「张！继！科！」  
「我的诗可多着呢，你给我写的那首我也会啊」  
「不准说话！」  
张继科乖乖收声。可马龙还是输了，全线溃败。  
他自己写的那首诗，是情诗。  
给张继科的。  
输了。完完全全。

 

 

02

就在张继科以为他和马龙即将陷入第二十八次单方面冷战的时候，系里的领导给他发了条短信，他装作不经意地看了一眼，只觉得是雪上加霜。  
「八点开会，讨论如何应对突击教学质量检查」  
管他什么突击检查…张继科觉得这时候敢跑，自己绝对会被马龙给突突死，只能讨好地用嘴唇蹭那人红的滴血的耳朵，柔情蜜意了半天又支支吾吾不敢直说。  
马龙嫌痒，想推开这只只会哼哼的大型犬，说，有话快说，你们犬科的语言我可听不懂啊。  
尽管张继科发挥专业优势升华一下开会这件事的高度，还是被马龙一句滚蛋给破解了。

回学校开车不过十分钟，出发有点早了，他就坐在沙发上耗时间，看着马龙走进浴室，又蒸的粉粉嫩嫩的走出来，只能放开手中的美队抱枕，闷着头往外走。  
其实他还想花点时间和铁门缠斗一番，顺便多留一会，然而铁门不合时宜的特别好推。张继科只能感叹了一句，此处不留爷啊。  
没想到要往楼道里走的时候，马龙叮嘱了一句，晚上开车小心点。  
多么善意的关切。  
好了，可以开开心心开会去了。楼道多黑，心都是亮的。尽管张继科还是摸黑下了楼。  
打开车门的时候，回头看了一眼马龙房间的窗口，发现马龙正趴在那里，头发湿漉漉的，眉眼间有朦朦水汽，露着一截细白修长的脖颈。他张嘴吐出三个字，用了很小的声音，这种行为使他的猫咪嘴看起来起来很动人。

张继科听话的很小心的开车，直到开进学校停稳，他才趴在方向盘上笑出来。  
继科儿～  
马龙趴在窗台上叫他继科儿，把儿化音后面的波浪线都喊了出来，配着鼻音真是温柔地不得了。  
继科儿～啊…肝颤

在过去的很长一段时间里，无论张继科叫他马龙、龙龙、龙崽还是崽崽，马龙都称呼他张老师，闹别扭的时候就喊他张继科。  
第一次去他家里的时候，马龙的爸妈都出差了。他俩就特别尴尬的在铁门内外不知所措。  
马龙说，你使劲推啊，这么大个人没点力气。  
奶声奶气又不太好惹的样子，张继科就故意不用力  
，说，推不开今晚的补习就算了呗。  
「不行，不能这样。」马龙大概有学霸的自觉，或者是心疼这笔家教费，也不知道哪里来的力气就把门给推开了。  
张老师，看来今晚的补习免不了啊。  
张继科耸耸肩往里走，想到马龙刚才把脸憋的鼓鼓的，像刚蒸好的白面馒头，就笑出了声。  
你笑什么？  
笑你像个馒头。  
那你还像个核桃呢。

开会的时候，系主任慷慨陈词，张继科一句也没听进去，拿着笔在纸上画了个椭圆，其实他想画个馒头，画不出只能写了馒头二字凑数。  
系主任看他胸有成竹的写写画画，就问，继科，你有什么高见啊。  
那个傻子不知怎么的就说，教育要从娃娃抓起。  
同系的师妹赶忙打圆场说，大一的啥都不懂，可不就是娃娃嘛。  
尽管如此，在大学谈娃娃教育，张继科理所应当的挨了白眼。挨了也不觉得害怕，脑子里还是那个白馒头一样的娃娃。

马龙有时候会端着高冷学霸范，对自己苛刻，对别人也严谨，就会揪着张继科问他，这句话明明就是作者随口一说，你偏要说是什么侧面描写社会黑暗；这里省略号就是省略号而已，偏要说什么意犹未尽想象空间…直筒筒的理科生做派。  
张继科…得自己任重而道远。心情好的时候就抒发一下文学情怀，有时候被噎得没话说，只能用手支着头，用一双桃花眼看着他，数着几秒他的脸会由白变红。成年人的恶游戏，好像特别注重收益，看着他红彤彤、气鼓鼓的脸颊，就有种得逞的愉悦。  
刚开始是二十秒。  
然后有段时间是五秒。  
最后好像又变成了二十秒。马龙脸倒是红了，可十有八九会顺便飞个眼刀，叫他不准看了。

他俩确定关系以后，他一直想问马龙，知不知道这是他的恶游戏，后来他又一直在想，是不是他当初对马龙就是动机不纯。

可后来马龙给他写了情书。  
究竟是谁动机不纯呢？  
张老师特别想和马龙同学深入沟通一下。

 

马龙自制力很强，每天雷打不动七点起锻炼身体，星期天也一样。他发现张继科给他来了个短信，说给他带了小米粥和肉包子。时间是六点五十。  
顶着乱糟糟的头发，马龙就往客厅走，发现张继科倒在沙发上睡着了，茶几上放着早餐。

也不知道怎么开的门，一点声音都没有。  
也不知道怎么这么傻，这么睡也不怕着凉。

马龙往他身上盖了个毯子，看他合着眼，胸口安稳的起伏。马龙弯着腰凝视着他的脸，眉宇凌厉，棱角分明。好皮囊。  
你看上他什么呢。马龙问自己。这张脸吗？  
好巧不巧，张继科醒了，哑着声音问他，怎么不吃早饭啊，你胃不好，我特地要的小米粥。  
他眼睛里的温柔伴着倦意，更显得磨人，声音那么低又那么缓，一字一句全飘进了马龙心里。  
大概不只是这张脸吧。  
马龙鬼使神差地摸了摸他的脸，又不自觉的看着他的眼睛失神。  
一，二，三，四，五。  
他想接着数，可是思维就像那一碗小米粥，黏糊糊暖烘烘，把唇舌给勾住了。他当初一直没办法很好的和张继科做那个恶游戏，他本是想赢的，可是渐渐分不清游戏与现实的界限，不知道偏向哪边可以让自己胜算大一些。  
他和张继科说，你去我床上睡吧，别着凉了。

像不像得了恩宠的妃子。  
张继科躺到马龙床上的时候，心里不知怎么的生出一点闺怨，可是满床单都是马龙的味道，他又觉得有点小雀跃。  
平时他俩有点想法的时候，要么去酒店，要么去张继科家，从来没在马龙的床上发生过什么。  
马龙吃完早饭以后，坐在床沿用手机查看工作邮件。张继科把他搂进被子里，就要去解他的睡裤。  
「不行。不能在这儿。」  
张继科问怎么不能在这啊？这床我也不是没上过。  
你什么时候上的啊？我都不知道。  
那阵子快高考了你压力太大了，就梦游嘛，半夜敲我房间的门，我不敢叫醒你，就只能把你往床上引。  
所以呢？你究竟怎么上的？  
你硬拉着我上的啊，我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊。

这么…豪放，一定是张继科在跑火车。  
马龙绞尽脑汁地想去理清事情原委，又觉得想多了脑壳疼，看着张继科的火车还想接着跑，就索性豪放到底，由着张继科不安分的手乱动，在各种公仔的注视下做了不可描述的坏事。

他俩都不抽烟，所以事后就由着张继科就搂着他，温热的鼻息在马龙耳后撩拨。马龙听见他偷笑，就问他，刚才那事是你诓我的吧。  
张继科得了好处，老老实实地说，那时候你还未成年呢，我还没那么禽兽，真的是你逼的我。

言外之意，禽兽的是马龙。

第二天，我偷偷下床跑了，踩到你的圆规，把脚趾给扎了。张继科又补充了一句，委屈巴巴的。

言外之意，你得对我负责。

马龙望着天花板，后悔了八百遍，那时候就不该让张继科住进他家的。赔了夫人又折兵。  
还把自己给搭进去了。

 

03

所以呢？你梦游的时候，知道那是我吗？  
要是我没有梦游，你以为我敢把你拖上床吗？  
你怎么不敢啊？情书都敢写了，还怕这个？  
滚蛋吧你。  
张继科被一脚踹下了床。

 

打开那间客房的时候，张继科呛了一口灰。屋里倒是齐整，就是没有人气儿，他问，这么多年，你都没有进来过啊？  
马龙正靠在门口看文件，头也不抬的应了声，你走了以后，我就给锁了。  
干嘛锁起来啊？是不是怕想起我。  
一整间房子确实只住着马龙一个人而已，父母去了海南养老，他自己也常常出差，放下行李箱时，看着空荡荡的屋子，恍惚间还以为自己是这间屋子的客人。  
张继科见他不说话，掸了掸灰，边往那张简易床上躺边说，好怀念啊。  
你怀念什么？这张破床？  
那两年呗。张继科侧身躺着，拍了拍空出的位置。那人就放下文件倚进他的怀里。  
张继科说，我当时要是主动一点，现在我们都在一起七年了。

那刚好七年之痒，痒死你。  
马龙听着他均匀的呼吸声、有力的心跳声，觉得莫名安心，「你要是不主动，怎么能住进我家？现在又怎么能躺在我旁边」

张继科不置可否。  
情感升温大概也是从他俩住在同一屋檐下后。然后高考后就从马龙家搬了出来。录取结果出来那天，他看到了那封情书，即使马龙考进了他的大学，他俩也没有在一起。他一直念到博士然后留校工作，马龙念完大学就进了公司。校企合作项目，两人分别做了负责人才又相遇，正式确定关系其实不到一年。  
项目签约那天，两人西装革履，眼神交汇，笑容官方，说不清的各怀鬼胎，客套而友好的握手，伴着阵阵快门声，他问马龙，我还有一个项目，不知道马先生有没有兴趣一起做呢？  
马龙说，好啊，求之不得。  
他又说，马先生这是答应了？  
马龙说，差不多吧，所以你能不能先把我手松开？

说起来，这个项目实在是投入产出比难测，财务报表难看，不过证都扯了，也算基本完成了。

 

那时候  
那天早上太阳特别亮，风也特别大，梧桐叶晃得厉害，落在那人绿莹莹的外套，还有黑色的小电驴上。  
「张…老师」马龙喊出这三个字的时候，声音拿捏得软糯，让他想起了早餐摊位上来不及买的粢饭团。马龙没赶上公车，所以截住了张继科。谁让他正支着大耳朵骑着小电驴停在路边呢？

这是干嘛，劫财还是劫色啊。  
也不知道张继科圣贤书都念到哪里去了。马龙扑闪着小鹿眼说，你劫我吧。  
我找房子呢，没空劫你，…诶…诶…你干嘛上我车。  
先把我劫到我学校。  
马龙拂去张继科肩膀上的落叶，然后搭上自己的手，凑近他的耳朵又重复了一遍。呼吸急促而灼热，直把张继科的耳尖给熏红了。  
小电驴穿梭在高大的法国梧桐下，伴着艳阳与风声，场景说得上罗曼蒂克，可两人都不说话。  
张继科开口说话，我能住你家吗？家教费少拿点。  
马龙说不能。  
张继科又说，我申请外宿不容易，何况你还坐着我的车呢。  
骑虎难下，马龙也就答应了。

小电驴过减速带的时候，颠的厉害，马龙下意识揽了一下他的腰，腰侧的口袋里热乎乎鼓囊囊的。张继科说，不准拿我饭团啊。  
一身正气的马龙同学的肚子不争气的叫了。  
他听见张继科只轻笑了一声，倒没有揶揄他。  
到校门口的时候，刚好打了预备铃，马龙一下车就要往里面冲，校服领子却被揪住了，然后衣兜一沉。  
是张继科的饭团。  
马龙听见他说，早饭不能不吃啊，听见了没。声音低低的，像轻敲的鼓点，频率柔和，和心跳共振。  
好。  
马龙留下一个字就跑了，兜里那股热一直传到心口，却不知怎么的像做贼心虚，完全不敢回头。

 

马龙回头的时候，看见张继科挽着袖子拿着鸡毛掸子走出来，果然洁癖活的辛苦一些…以后还会更辛苦。这么想着，不自觉的笑了，棱角柔和，像不谙世事的幼童。  
天气逐渐转凉，马龙倚在窗口晒太阳。张继科捕捉逆光中白的发光的那人嘴角的笑意，就问他，我的业务水平怎么样啊龙少爷。  
马龙扬起下巴，挑着眉说，活不错，就是傻了点。  
张继科摊手，没办法，再傻也是你自己挑的。  
这房子反正也不会常住了，不用这么费劲打扫的。  
马龙把墙角的行李箱拉出来，推到张继科旁边，说，这些行李你今天先帮我拿过去。  
「又要赶我走啊？」张继科说着话越走越近，近到马龙看到那双桃花眼尾端上微妙的弧度。  
他又说，我好累啊，手臂酸的不行。  
不出所料，马龙细白的手指捏上他的右臂，帮他放松肌肉，力度拿捏得很适合。大概只有张继科知道马龙不是烟火不进，温情是小心翼翼缓慢又安静。  
「能不能行？能回家了吧？」  
「这边手也要捏一下……哎呀！」  
马龙故意使了点力，张继科只能不情不愿的应了。  
果然不只是白面馒头这么简单，切开看说不准藏着五仁。就算张继科多年前就领教了，结果还是心甘情愿的栽在他手里。

那时候  
张继科拖着一个小行李箱就住进了马龙家。  
戴着个黑框眼镜，穿着白衬衫，看着衣冠楚楚。  
马家父母常常因为生意出差，想着白白嫩嫩的孩子自己在家多有不放心，没想到张继科神兵天降，一口一个小张老师就把人迎了进来。  
马龙叹叹气，引狼入室。  
看他跟在妈妈后面进了客房，开心得像个一百多斤的狗崽子。  
马龙又叹叹气，引狗入室。

马妈妈说，小张老师啊，我听龙崽说你以后会送他上学啊，这样好，以后他就不用赶公交了。  
……张继科听见马龙没忍住笑出了声，只能稳住地震一样的瞳孔，连声说是。只能重新审视自己对睡眠的热爱。  
自此之后，张继科想捏捏这个白面馒头的时候，总得挑好时机，生怕又被烫了手。

马龙觉得张继科的心思藏在那双眼睛背后，深不见底，意味不明，他雾里看花好几次，还是窥探不清。所以他坐在小电驴后座的时候，没有视线接触，他会觉得轻松一些。  
大早上出门上学，苦难堪比西天取经，两人总是哈欠连天，睡眼朦胧的，他怕张继科自己睡着了出车祸，只能不停地和他说话。话题从高中学习一直谈到大学生活。  
张继科边听边开车，也不怎么回答，可随便一句就能把话题带歪：你离我那么远，过个减速带都不怕掉下去啊？象征性的搂一下嘛，我个大男人也不怕你占便宜。  
所以马龙就象征性地搂一下，然后发现胸腔里有点躁动不安。  
有时候在家里闹别扭闹翻天，看见对方就要扭头走开，第二天马龙还是得坐张继科的小电驴。  
用他自己的话说，房子都让他住了，有免费的车干嘛不坐多亏啊。  
都是理所当然的。

这个作风一直延续到现在，张继科开车送他上下班，风雨无阻。  
马龙会不会开车？有没有车？  
当然会，当然有。但是有男朋友，干嘛还要自己来。

 

马龙亲自推着张继科往门外挪。  
那人眼神实在是不能更含情脉脉，得亏马龙经验丰富，能吼又能顺毛，  
后天我俩就住一起了，我又跑不了  
为什么后天才可以啊？证都领了。  
新人婚礼前一天不能见面。  
张继科脸色不太好地掏出手机，准备搜搜这个规矩是谁定的。这一天天的…多糟心。  
马龙勾勾他指尖，又用笑意阑珊的眼神看他以示安慰，像往常一样。  
张继科看他游刃有余的样子，突然问，马龙，那封情书是不是你自己写的啊？  
不然呢，你到底想问什么啊？  
其实我就是想说，我没看懂。  
没看懂你还看得出那是情书啊？  
「请原谅我在这封信里没称你为老师，因为我自从第一次见你……」  
马龙一把捂住他的嘴，涨红脸，不让他掰开自己的手，凶巴巴的盯着他。  
张继科抓开他的手，从口袋里掏出一张碎片拼起来的信纸，又道：那那一堆三角函数，极限什么的我真的不太明白，就看懂开头这句了，还有结尾处那个带着黑框眼镜的emoji，虽然我不想承认，但还真有点像我。  
马龙又羞又恼：我明明撕了丢垃圾桶了。你！…不问自取！  
写给我的就是我的。  
又没说要给你。  
你不给我你写它做什么？  
马龙脸色有点不好看地说，我那时候就不该给你，那样也不会被你拒绝。

 

04  
爱情需要一些仪式感来加持。但是如果仪式之前的必经流程是形单影只对着天花板望眼欲穿，张继科想，去tmd仪式感。转头又想，人民教师还是得少说脏话，卷着被子就使劲想睡着。  
前一晚，凌晨两点。  
张继科孤家寡人睡在空荡荡的新家。  
这头马龙手机刚拨出去，那人就接了起来。  
嗯，张德坤不是白叫的，真的只是长的困而已，必要时候还是很清醒很识时务的。  
「马老板有什么吩咐？」  
「我就是问你睡了没。」马龙的声音黏糊糊的，应该是大被蒙过头，手机贴着唇边。  
「……睡了，现在说的梦话。」  
火车倒是跑得清醒，马龙顺势说，「那我就挂了」  
张继科一骨碌从被窝里爬起来，「别啊，要不我现在去你那里找你？」  
「可别了，你不嫌麻烦我嫌」，马龙赶忙否了，半夜三更不睡觉来他家找他，无论清醒或是不清醒，那人都做过。他又挤出三个字，「继科儿」  
听他这么软软的唤着，张继科声音不自觉地加了甜度，「啊…怎么啦」  
「你说我是不是亏了」  
「哪里亏了？我怎么说也玉树临风仪表堂堂，舞文弄墨也不在话下，就算没有分分钟几百万上下的生意，好歹也是光荣的人民教师呢，何况……」  
这个人长篇大论以后，又把后几个字吞了回去，哼哼唧唧了半天不肯说，马龙有意逗他，连着问了好几句「何况啥呀」  
「何况我真心实意地…喜欢你那么久呢」  
这几个字越说越小声，几乎就要听不到，消逝在寂静的黑夜里。马龙觉得自己挺坏的，像故意挑逗良家妇男的恶霸，没憋住笑了出来，良心发现把自己埋进枕头里，用晚安打发了张继科。  
「好巧，我也是呢」这句话不知怎么的就泄了出来。  
泄露天机。马龙赶忙看手机，才发现屏幕已经暗了，呆呆地盯着天花板，觉得心跳有点快。

 

天公作美，气温和天色都很合适，日光极是温柔，显得从宾客到新人，都满面春风。  
准备了好几个月，也不过热闹一天。  
婚礼结束，宾客渐散，一对新人候在门口为来宾送行，兼顾着让人当背景照像。来来往往又收到了许多祝福。  
气氛温情加之酒精作祟，两人一对视，都觉得很是深情缠绵。所以这高跟鞋声就显得很不合时宜。  
一个女人摇摇晃晃的走近，顾盼生姿，面色酡红，双眼迷离，一个重心不稳就栽倒了马龙身上。  
马龙不知所措，只能半搂着把她扶起，没想到却被勾住了脖子。  
「马先生，恭喜你啊。」酒气熏天，女人自觉有点失态，可是身体不听使唤，绵软无力地往马龙身上靠。  
马龙有点不知所措，用眼神示意张继科帮忙，他才上手把女人拉开。  
女人瞧了他两眼说，这是张先生吧，听说是大学老师呢，果然长的好文化又好。  
张继科客套一句，谬赞了。  
女人挣开他的手臂，神志不清地低头自言自语，那怪不得马先生要拒绝我。  
马龙脸色不太好看，「Jessie你醉了。」  
她这才扯出一个熟练精致的笑，看看马龙，又看看张继科说，那我祝你们百年好合。  
标准的新婚祝福。  
然后她把红唇贴在马龙耳边，补全了这句话：  
「早生贵子。」  
精通人情世故的人精，懂得如何伤人于无形。借口一句我醉了净说胡话，就潇洒地离开。

不知道是不是酒精有点上头，马龙踉跄了一下，又被张继科紧紧抓着手，回头看那人的眼睛，同样被酒精熏的湿漉漉的，幽深的像桃花潭。  
「回家吧。小马同学」  
冬天天黑得早，以前张继科来接他下课的 时候，就是这样，夜色温柔了眉眼，寒风沙哑了声音。时过境迁，听到这句话，还是心动不已。松了绷紧一整天的弦，望着他宽阔的肩背，去数天上的星星。

婚礼结束后，张继科驮着醉得不省人事的马龙走进电梯，手里还拿着他的西装外套。  
电梯里有怀抱着小孩的妇人，小孩咿咿呀呀的，正是学说话的年纪，用嫩葱一样的手指去抓马龙口袋里的绢花。红底金丝的样式，张继科瞧了几眼，就去盯小孩粉粉嫩嫩的胖脸，任小孩拿了出来绢花。  
孩子妈妈赶忙道歉，伸手就要去抢那朵绢花，小孩被吓的哇哇大哭，张继科正不知所措。马龙突然吸吸吸地傻笑，醉人的酒气撩拨在他的耳后，「我今天开心，这朵花花就送给小朋友」，又在张继科的口袋里胡乱摸了一通，掏出一把亮晶晶的糖果，塞给孩子妈妈，「这个也送给小朋友」  
似乎是过分亲密又过分热情了，年轻母亲一时有点懵，打量了一下，又觉得不礼貌，只尴尬的笑着。小孩倒是不害怕，葡萄一样的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着两人瞧，张继科对他做鬼脸，又很买账地笑的像一串小银铃。  
电梯叮了一声，前后脚迈出电梯，才发现是隔壁领居。看着两人纠纠缠缠的往一间屋里去，年轻妈妈才恍然大悟地说了一声，「恭喜啊」  
张继科把背上的人放下推进屋子里，开了大灯，这才应了一声，您的宝贝很可爱。  
先进屋的人，像小孩闹脾气，脆生生地叫，  
「张继科，快进来，睡觉啦」  
见张继科羞红了耳尖，年轻妈妈捂着嘴角道了晚安。小朋友像是困了，听话地偎在母亲肩头，流着亮晶晶的口水。  
关门的时候，张继科听见小朋友牙牙学语，「睡觉啦，睡觉…」  
年轻母亲嗔怪道，学这些但是学得快。

马龙伏在浴缸边睡着了，水龙头还开着，水漫到他下巴，他才清醒了一点。随便冲了个澡，裹着浴袍，摇摇晃晃地往客厅走。  
沙发上躺着一个人，白衬衫的扣子一直解到胸前，露出一段结实有弹性的胸肌。酒精一直从胸前烧到脸上，隐隐的红色，眼神迷离的和他搭话，  
「不是说要睡觉的吗？我都等了好久了」，说完，张开双臂失意马龙过来。  
马龙的脸红得不自然，嘟嘟囔囔几句，就往卧室里走，怎料那人不依不饶，穷追不舍，温热的气息黏在马龙颈后，他感到张继科又在他的耳廓舔了一下。见他怕痒的躲了一下，张继科又把他扭过来吻他，来势汹汹，几乎要把他拆卸入腹。肌肤相接，热气蒸腾，血液汹涌奔流。  
马龙觉得自己在这种压迫下快要变成水蒸气，下一秒就要在空气中散开。  
终于他压抑气息，哑了嗓子问了句：「好不好？」  
灼热气息穿过耳膜，直击大脑，马龙在意乱情迷之下仍旧怼了一句，净说废话。  
在此之前，两人早就滚到了床上，该脱的不该脱的全脱了个干净，乱七八糟地摸了个遍， 吻的黏黏腻腻，拥抱着颤抖。  
而后，他才切身体会了「好不好？」这道题有多么刁钻，也主要怪出题人恶趣味得很，又爱好刨根问底。  
他不想出声，紧咬着牙，连喘气都小心翼翼，更别提去回答这个问题了，那人便加重力度一连撞击数下；若是随便附和敷衍了事，张继科的动作会更加没有章法肆意妄为，紧接着又是不依不饶的追问，

这种死循环到无解的破题，他们两个这么乐此不疲的去做了。

 

end


	11. 倒计时

写在动机不纯之前

 

 

中考还剩一百天时，市里组织了一次质检，包括语文在内的多个学科突然启用了新题型，实在是哀鸿遍野。学校赶紧火急火燎地组织了一次家长会。

 

倒春寒势头正猛。

 

那个从一带一路来的中亚涡，义无反顾地撞了青藏高原，印度洋和太平洋汹涌的水汽以3000米以上惊人的厚度迎面爬上青藏高原，在迎风坡下了近1米的雪。水汽也涌进了南方，一片湿漉漉，冷清清，湿度100%。

 

这见天的都是雨，你们说这日子还能过吗？

 

马龙听着学习委员义愤填膺的科普加抱怨，又看了看她裹得紧紧的黑色呢大衣和冻的发红的指尖，默默把自己的灰色羽绒服的拉链拉到了顶。

 

这破天气不正好烘托了我们悲凉绝望的心境。马龙自嘲，怎么写语文阅读题的时候死活想不起来该答烘托呢，猪脑子。

 

下午三点十分，离家长会还有二十分钟。开始陆陆续续有打着伞的家长带着满身水汽往教学楼里走。

 

作为班长的马龙抖了抖手中那一叠成绩单，从靠窗的一列的座位开始分发，并把成绩单的一角压在桌面的书堆底下。薄纸被风吹得哗哗作响，衬着天色阴霾压抑，一时间像是死亡通知单一样残忍。

 

有客套的嘘寒问暖声响起，夹着旁敲侧击打探成绩的心机，考得好的，家长满面春风无谓窗外寒雨，考的差的，连家长头上都顶着蓄满雨的乌云。

 

父母的生意刚刚起步，没时间来学校走一遭，马龙捏着手中仅剩的一张成绩单，轻呼了一口气，往自己的座位走。靠门第一张桌子。幸好幸好。

 

还没走两步，他看见一个穿着白色羽绒服的男人坐在用左手撑着头堂而皇之的坐在他的座位。心头一紧，可看见那人支着像图图一样的大耳朵，知道不是爸爸，马龙松了一口气向那人靠近。

 

请问您是谁的家长？没有找到座位吗？我是这个班的班长，我给您指。

 

班长？那你就是马龙吧。你爸叫我来给你开家长会。

那人转过头，嘴角勾着笑意，棱角分明，可眼眸好像还带着朦朦水汽。

 

我是张继科，马先生聘请的家教。然后，就伸出右手做击掌状。见马龙还有点发愣，张继科也不见外，就和马龙垂在身侧的手击了掌。说，手挺凉啊。

......

马龙轻声回了一句，没事儿，冻不死。然后就想问清楚情况，谁知那人又先开腔了。

还不能接受啊？也没事，把成绩单给我，你出去冷静一下。说完就抽走了马龙指间的薄纸。

 

马龙从善如流的走到教室外，家长会也准时开始。窗户上蒙着水汽，朦朦胧胧，马龙隔着窗看见那人看了一会成绩单就放下，然后从他抽屉掏出了一本册子翻了翻。顿了一下，拿笔写了几行字。然后，又掏出了手机打字。

 

玻璃迷迷蒙蒙，马龙实在是看不清他写了什么，一直悬着心，怕是写了什么批评的话。又见他掏出手机，便自动理解为向家长打小报告。张继科好像发现马龙在看他，就给甩了一个玩味的桃花眼。

 

窗户另一边的人，就得伴着茫茫水汽品这眼神，怒气值一加成，就品出了得意，品出了嘲讽……却一点没品出这是个友好的桃花眼，只觉得实在是意味深长，不怀好意。

 

马龙憋着一口气等着家长会结束，就进了教室前门，却发现张继科早就走到了后门，家长有一搭没一搭的嘘寒问暖刺探军情，堵住了马龙，那人也长腿一迈走远了。

 

算了算了。先看看他在我书上瞎写什么。

 

书还在桌子上摊着，是一道没解出的数学题，张继科圈出错处，然后给写了两种解法。字迹有成年人的笔锋，和马龙稚嫩的方块字截然不同。

 

然后，那人在结尾写了一句话。

咋不和我击掌，以后是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。

 

滚蛋吧你，击啥掌，存活确认啊。

 

 

回到家里，父亲关切的问马龙，那人咋样？还没听到回答，又把那人里里外外给夸了一遍。说他长得好文化程度又高。

 

原来还是个中文系高材生呢。马龙哼了一声，不予置评。

 

请来给你补习语文的，看你这次就语文差点，争取补一补上外国语中学。

父亲吧嗒吧嗒个不停，说最近生意不错，才豁出去给请了个家教

 

教语文的？也没见他口吐莲花啊。

 

马龙觉得那人衣冠楚楚可是说话不太正经，也不和父亲搭话，只闷闷的扒饭。直到想起那道数学题，脑子才转过弯：

你个教语文的，没事干嘛写我数学题？！

 

 

\--坑了


End file.
